Una semana más
by Alairean
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si en la casa de Bella hubiera un "desastre"? ¿Y si tuviera que abandonar su casa por ese tiempo? ¿Que locuras podran hacer en una semana? Lean y averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1- LUNES

Bella POV

La noche anterior me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward. Era tan comodo ponerse sobre su pecho mientras su brazos me rodeaban.

Me desperté con ese recuerdo, levantándome de la cama, haciéndome a la idea de que hoy era lunes. Lunes.

Recogi mi neceser y fui al baño a ducharme. Eran las siete y cuarto cuando bajaba las escaleras preparada para desayunar. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar. Cuando empece a comerme el desayuno sono el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡Bella!

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella, Bella, Bella…-hablaba tan rápido que solo entendía mi nombre y sus gritos de emoción.

-Alice, aun soy humana, habla mas despacio ¿quieres?

-Hoy ire a recogerte yo

-¿Dónde esta Edward?¿por que no viene el, Alice?

-Ya lo veras Bella, no te preocupes el esta bien solo te avisaba, para no sorprenderte después.

Mire el reloj. 7:25

-Bien Alice, pues ven corriendo

-Oh ¡no por dios! ¿crees que iria corriendo con esta ropa?

-Alice no era literal

-Estare allí en 5 minutos ¡Hasta ahora!

Adi…-se corto la línea

A los 5 minutos exactos Alice ya estaba en el Volvo esperándome

-No me gusta tu cara-y era cierto, traia una expresión…como cuando juega conmigo a las Barbies-espero que esta tarde no haya un ExtremeMakeOver de Bella. No lo permitirá.

-Tranquila Bella, Jasper tendría que pegarme con superglup después de que Edward me desmembrase antes de que te tocara un pelo.

-¿Los vampiros se pegan con superglup?

-Jaja. Bella no era literal.

Llegamos al instituto ¿Cómo en un sitio tan infernal podía hallar a un angel tan hermoso?

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo pasastes la noche?

-Bien gracias a ti

-Si si si , venga ya, dale el regalo-Alice…algo malo tenia pensado

No me había dado cuenta, cosa tonta, que al lado de mi angel se encontraban Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper

-Hola chicos

-¿Qué hay Bella? Vamos hermanito dáselo ya, quiero ver como se sonroja

MALO, esto era muy malo. Y Edward lo vio en mi cara.

Edward POV

"Muahahaha. ¿te gusta mi risa malvada? A Rosalie le parece graciosa y sensual. Ayer, por la noche…mm quizá no te interese esto. ¡MIRA! Un zorro! ¿Oye Edward alguna vez probaste la sangre de una cucaracha? Esta malísima, parece podrida…me aburrooooooooooooooo, dáselo. Hey MIRA! Bella aun no sabe lo que es y ya se ha puesto roja! Muahaha"

Solo el hacia que no me quedaran palabras, a veces Emmet me sorprendia, llegaba a tales puntos de niñez que se salía de la grafica.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, te gustara.- Eso pareció relajarla. Sus mejillas volvían al color normal

-Y tanto que te gustara-Emmet…debería matarlo, es la única manera

"Daselo ya Edward" Rosalie y Alice gritaban en sus mentes, Alice con entusiasmo, Rosali por cansancio, quería que terminase, pero podía reconocer un poco de ilusión en sus pensamientos

-Toma. Abrelo. Lo compro Alice, ya sabes.

-Mmm, eh gracias, un pijama nuevo…-sus mejillas solo estaban un poco sonrosadas, hasta que Emmet habrio su bocota, claro.

-…para que estrenes con Edward- ¿De veras le costaba tanto mantener la boca cerrada?

Alice no podía mas. "Edward, necesito decírselo ya ¡explotare si no lo hago! " Mientras daba pequeños saltitos a velocidad vampirica hasta que agarro a Bella de los hombros y le dijo:

-Bella ¡te vienes una semana a vivir con nosotros!


	2. Chapter 2 El por que

Bueno, hola lo primero (=D) y, pues ya saben que estos personajes no son creados por mi, sino por SM, yo solo soy alguien que me aburría…xD

Un beso! Espero que les guste!!!

**EL POR QUE-CAPITULO 2**

**Esme POV**

Pronto regresaran mis niños. Alice quería haber hecho una bienvenida a Bella, pero ya le dije yo que a Bella no le gustaban esas cosas. No se como, la convencí. Ahora estaba ordenando y poniendo las cosas necesarias para que la única hija que no vivía aquí permanentemente se encontrara a gusto. Esa mañana había ido a su casa , a recoger sus cosas, junto a Charlie.

-Charlie, puedes quedarte si lo deseas, sabes que estarías como en tu casa-

-Lo se, Esme. Pero me temo que será mejor que me quede en casa de mi compañero. Se ha incrementado la delincuencia y ahora tenemos mucho trabajo, sin exagerar. No nos vendrán unas horas extras- De veras, era un hombre trabajador.

-Bueno, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Claro, estare por allí a menudo.

Contuve una sonrisa. Lo decía de esa manera…como si Edward y Bella se fueran a comportar igual cuando el estuviera.

El ruido de unos motores me saco de mis recuerdos. Mis niños ya venían. Claro, aun faltaban unos minutos para que llegaran.

**Alice POV**

Edward, Bella y yo nos fuimos en el Volvo

-¿Por qué me voy a tu casa una semana? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo demonios habeis convencido a mi padre?¿como haceis eso? ¡Yo quiero!- Bella tenia mil preguntas, lo normal en ella, estaba tan ilusionada. Y seguro que asi de ilusionada no le importaría ir a com…

-Si le importaría-dijo Edwad en un tono que solo pude escuchar yo.

-Bella, ¿no lo sabes aun? Tu casa esta plagada. Ocuparan una semana unos hombres con mochilas de gas que no combinan nada con esos monos, espantosos he de decir.

¡¿Una plaga?!- Bella diría eso en 3,2,1…

¡¿Una plaga?!- Ahí estaba, me encantaba mi don.

-Tu padre no te dijo nada por que queríamos darte una sorpresa-le contesto mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no has venido a recorgeme tu?

-Porque el estaba ayudando a Esme, todo ha sido muy repentino, yo vi sobre la plaga, llame a Charlie y le dije que había leído que por su barrio corria una plaga, el miro y exactamente, tal como yo lo vi, había una plaga- mi don, fantástico por supuesto, como siempre. Edward levanto su ceja y la comisura de sus labios.- Luego le comente la posibilidad de quedaros- Bella capto la palabra, ¿su novio vampiro y su familia vampira con su padre? No, gracias- pero dijo que mejor se quedaría con su compañero de trabajo.

-Mmm…solo he dedecir dos palabras: ¡Bendita plaga!

3,2,1…

-Mmm…solo he dedecir dos palabras: ¡Bendita plaga!

Estallamos en risas

Hasta que vi otra visión

Y naturalmente Edward también la vio, entonces comencé a reirme, y mi hermano toco el claxon mientras decía un aterrador " Ni se te ocurra Emmet" Y el, que iba en el Jepp a escasos metro de nosotros, lo escucho.

Bella se quedo inmóvil, en escasos diez segundos le conte que Emmet pretendía ponerle a ella nata montada en la mano mientras dormía para después hacerle cosquillas y que se manchara. En eso sono el teléfono. Edward puso el altavoz y Emmet dijo:

Pero por que?

Pordiamos imaginar el puchero de Emmet. Edward y yo mas que imaginar

¿Qué tal? Bueno espero que les vaya gustando.

En el próximo capitulo…sobre todo Emmet y un poco de Jasper =D

Un besoo!!!

Hasta el capitulo 3!


	3. Chapter 3 Super osito

**CAPITULO 3-SUPER OSITO**

**Emmet POV**

-¿Pero por que?- No le iba a hacer mucho daño a Bella, pero claro estaba el señor don vampiroquenoquiereoirpensamientosimpurosyquenoquieredivertirse y también es…

-¿Por qué toca el claxon?¿Que has pensado Emmet?- Por que, digo ¡¿Por qué?! Nadie me comprenede? ¿Por qué? Con lo sexy, guapo, inteligente-oi risas desde el otro coche-carismatico, sexy, hermoso, sensual…

Llegamos a la casa. Baje del coche y agarre a mi Rosalie de su hermosa cintura…

-¡Emmet, deja de pensar cosas guarras!

"Envidia que tienes, querido hermano reprimido sexual"

Muahaha! Emmet _1_ – Edward _0_

-Mis niños!-Esme venia a recogernos al porche.

-Mami!-le grite, que me pasaba?-te he echado de menos mami, oye, ¿crees que soy potente?

ZAS! Colleja! Rosalie…

**Jasper POV**

Como me gustaba manipular las emociones de Emmet, el es tan…¿especial?

Todos reimos después de que Emmet le dijera eso a Esme ¡Menuda cara la de ella!

Entramos en la casa, con mi Alice entre mis brazos. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Esme le preparo la comida a Bella. Supongo que debería estar buena.

-Gracias Esme, de veras estaba buenísimo.

-Me alegra Bella

Bella se nos unió, y se sento junto a Edward. Como me alegraba ahora de que hubiera venido a cuidar a su padre el año pasado.

Y de momento una idea me rondo en la cabeza.

Emmet POV

Yo ya estaba planeando alguna gracias para que Bella se sonrojara …¡¡¡OH DIOS!!!

Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie

-Mmm Rosalie ¿sabes? Tus…pechos…son…redondos…Perfectos, dos esferas preciosas

-Emmet!! ¿tu eres imbécil o es que lo haces a posta?

-Rosalie-le dije, estaba ardiendo. Se veía tan sexy

Entonces no pude remediarlo, me eche sobre ella y comencé a besarla y a quitarle su ajustada blusa. Entonces fue cuando sentí que me daban un bofetón y ya no sentí nada. Jasper…todos reian claro y Rosalie me iba a hacer pagar por esto pero Jasper lo pasaría peor que yo. El y todos. Y Edward me miro ¡JA! Pero yo se las iba a hacer pagar ¡A TODOS!

Muahahahahahahaha algunas veces me pasaba de las graficas de inteligencia malvada, y claro mi risa ayudaba, nadie la hacia tan perfecta como yo.

Super osito ataca de nuevo…¡Muahahaha!

Lo lamentaran...


	4. Chapter 4RATA

**CAPITULO 4- ¡RATA!**

**ROSALIE POV**

-¿Qué hacemos? – Mi pequeño osito, por muy dulce e inconsciente que fuera no tenia paciencia ninguna y siempre andaba diciendo aquello de : ME ABURROOOOOO con aquel tono…tan…de niño. Era mi peque gran osito de peluche, al que ahora quería matar.

-Creo que te cortare en pedacitos para que te coman las ratas , seria divertido-dije con un tono perverso, a veces, me adoraba por encima de todo, se me ocurrían cosas tan malvadas. Muahahaha MIERDA, Emmet me lo ha pegado.

-NOOOOOOOOOO! Ratas no! Desde que Jasper mi hizo chupar su sangre les tengo fobia.

-RATA!-dijo Alice

-Ahhh!-¿Cómo alguien TAN fortachon gritaba de esa forma TAN femenina?

-RATA!-Jasper

-RATA!-Edward

Pobre de mi Emmet, en realidad, si no estuviera tan enfadada con el, odiaría a todos los que le dijeron RATA! Aunque ese no era el caso

-Ei –Bella hablo, se me había olvidado que estaba aquí, ops! Muahaha, joder…emmet también pagaría por esto.- chicos dejen a Emmet, si tiene fobia a algo, bueno, es lo normal ¿no? Todos tenemos nuestros defectos

-Unos mas que otros ¿eh Bella?

-Que divertido estas hoy Jasper…- y le hizo un mohín, bastante divertido, pase unos cortos dos segundos imaginando ese mohín en mi cara perfecta, sin duda, hubiera estado mejor colocado.- Yo, bueno, ehh solo trataba de defender a Emmet… ¡OH DIOS! Emmet…

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡RATAAAAAA!!!!!!

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ESMEEEEEEEEE!!! Flish flish anti ratas yaaa!

Que divertido era mi oso personal.

-Jajaja, ahora tendre que convencerle de que yo no soy la reina de las ratas. No me hace mucha gracia…- me levante del sofá con todos los ojos mirándome, como si yo fuese rara, tss, ¡como si yo fuese Bella!

-En serio, ya pase una vez eso. Y es algo que no se lo desearía a nadie, ni a Bella si quiera.

Me fui escaleras arriba, a tranquilizar a mi osotemerosoderatas para que se convirtiera en mi osotemerosodeRosalie.

**BELLA POV**

Despues de que Rosalie se fuese, mi cara empezó a tomar color hasta quedar de un tono rojizo, a causa de la vergüenza. En mi cabeza se repetía las misma palabras.

" ME ODIA ME ODIA ME ODIA ME ODIA ME ODIA…"

- No te odia Bella, no lo hizo en ese sentido, era un tipo de broma, una broma suya especial.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando que me odiaba?-

-Jasper. Yo no puedo leer tu mente, pero si la de el. Y puedo sentir lo que sientes a través de el.- Bueno, era un broma, eso me tranquilizo.

La historia de Emmet y las ratas fue muy buena, pero la verdad, no sabia que hacer, para ser sinceros yo también me aburría, y apostaba a que ellos también.

-Mmm, ¿se aburren?

-No que va, estoy bien- dijo Edward, siempre tan educado

-No mucho Bella- me contesto Jasper, muy cortes

-Si, mas que un mazapán en el armario un dia soleado.-dijo Alice, tan…suya como siempre

-Mazapan? Eh bueno, pues que hacemos?

-Compras

-prefiero aburrirme Alice, asi te lo digo.- No, mas compras no

-por faaaaaaaaaa, please, venga Bella.

-No, recuerdas el superglup? Ve comprando, te hará falta.- Las caras de Edward y Jasper no tenían precio.

-Aguafiestas.

-Obsesionada.

Y asi, medio enojadas seguimos 15 minutos mas, hasta que no pude mas.

-Alice

-Dime Bella- su humor estaba de vuelta, no había sitio para el enfado y el rencor.

-¿Te apetece jugar?

- ¿A que?

- A las películas

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

En cuanto dijo esto Alice, Emmet y Rosalie bajaban por las escaleras

-¡Yo juego!

Todos dijimos al unisono, incluida Rosalie: ¡RATAS!

-ahhhhh !!

Rosalie hablo después de que Emmet saliese corriendo con sus manos en su cabeza

-Muahahaha….eh…voy a buscarlo. Jugamos

No podíamos dejar de reir

* * *

_Hola!! Bueno lo primero gracias por si alguien me lee xD es que…bueno yo de Ingles, deben saber que se lo básico, asi que tengo que estar traductor por aquí traductor por alla, y si alguien deja Reviews pues yo no se como verlo!! bueno pero lo conseguiré!!_

_Un beso!_


	5. Chapter 5 PREPARATIVOS

**CAPITULO 5 – preparativos**

**Edward POV**

Despues de que mi hermano volviera, corrimos el sofá para dejar mayor sitio para el juego.

-Voy a hacer la peli de Ratatoui, tengo que superar esto- y en verdad Emmet parecía decidido a pasar su crisis.

-¡Yo sere el cocinero!-

-Ai, Jasper que cosas tienes, querido. No serias nunca cocinero, siempre van manchándose. PUAJ.- Alice, siempre pensado en eso…me desquiciaba…

Mire a Bella, estaba a mi lado, pensativa. Sentia dos cosas a la vez, primero, me frustraba no saber en que pensaba, pero un lado de mi se alegraba, siempre me sorprendia, y me gustaba su cara cuando se concentraba de esa forma.

-¿En que piensas?

-¿Cómo vamos a jugar? Alice va a ver todo lo que vamos a hacer, y vas a leer los pensamientos…

-menos el tuyo.

-oh, si…mm…-

" Bella se ha emocionado un poco ahora " ¿Por qué se emocionaba?

-Ya se, ya se, ya se- empezó a pegar pequeños saltitos, tal como Alice. No deberían pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Mire a Jasper, esa no era la conducta de Bella

"Yo no soy hermanito reprimi…eh, …." Otro igual, ¡ yo no era un reprimido sexual! Solo esperaba el mejor momento….

Bella no se contuvo mas y comenzo a dar altos saltos en lo que Emmet la empujo por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta y se cayó

"A TODOS…muahahahahahahaha recuerda esta risa, me llevara al estrellato"

-YA TE QUEDES ALLI EMMET ! ¡Bella!

-Estoy bien, se como podremos jugar si sacrifican un minimo. Es algo básico,bien pues Alice puede ver lo que vamos a hacer pero aunque lo vea puede que no lo sepa

-Y no lo sabre, interpretan muy mal he de decir.

-ehh bien, pues su parte esta resuelta, en cuanto a ti – dirigió su dedo índice hacia a mi con una de esas sonrisas suyas- bueno pues intenta bloquear los pensamientos de todos y ustedes intenten pensar en otra cosa…y ya, seguro con Emmet será bastante fácil, no ves, siempre piensa en Rosalie.

Una imagen, procedente de Emmet, me hizo enloquecer. Rosalie echada en la cama, Emmet, usando sus manos para taparse y la cancion Ice Ice Baby sonando… "sii, y por que no te enseño que viene después, aunque podría enseñarte las clases practicas muahahahahahaa"

-Venga empecemos, yo primer- Emmet iba a ponerlo todo patas arriba…

* * *

Bueno, este quedo cortito cortito, por eso dentro de una hora hora y media subo otro !!

¿que pelicula haran los chicos? Si quieren saberlo esperen un poco mas, no mucho.

Escriban muchos Reviews!!! me hacen feliz !!!!! y si me hacen feliz hacen que tenga mas momento de inspiracion !!!!

Un besoo!!

aL.


	6. Chapter 6 Chicos

**CAPITULO 6 -Chicos**

**ALICE POV**

-Venga empecemos, yo primer- uhhh Emmet empezaba, tenia algo pensado.

-Nada de películas porno Emmet- le dije al ver lo que se traia en mano

-eh!! Tu tienes que controlarte

-y tu dejar de ser tan cerdo- le saque la lengua, y el se rio

-Oink Oink, además lo hacia en beneficio de Edward y Bella.-se dirigió a ellos- Lo siento, no me dejan, ya os lo enseñare otro dia- y le guiño el ojo a Bella, que se puso colorada y escondió la cara en el brazo de mi hermano

-¿Cómo formamos los equipos?- pregunto Rosalie, aunque creo que ella ya sabia que iba a ser lo mejor.

-Chicos contra chicas, por supuesto.- Dije, con una sonrisa en mi cara

-JA! Esto va a ser pan comido…-

-PERDONA???-dijo Rosalie algo molesta, una visión me llego, pero la corte rápidamente y empece a hacer cálculos matematicos. La voz sonora de Rosalie me saco de mis calculos, dándome algo con que distraerme- es que te estas apostando algo? –por el bien de Emmet, esperaba que dijese que no, no había visto nada, pero sabia como era Rosalie, hasta que no consiguiera lo que deseaba, no iba a parar, y Emmet saldría perdiendo.

-Si yo gano -comenzo Emmet- mm, bueno, te vestiras con la ropa que te de durante una semana, instituto incluido.

-Bien, pero si yo gano seras el esclavo de Bella durante una semana.

¡ESA SI QUE ERA BUENA! La cara de Emmet se descompuso, pero con lo cabezota que es nuestro oso no hizo otra cosa que aceptar

-ACEPTO, ¿un beso para sellar el trato?

-Espera sentado… con una rata al lado Emmet- le dijo Rosalie

-Lo he superado, para que te enteres- pero, aunque dijese eso miro hacia los lados , para cercionarse.

-Bien pues ¿quien comienza? Creo que es mejor que

-Nosotros-corto Emmet a Jasper-

**JASPER POV**

-Nosotros- voy a hacer el ridículo con Emmet, para que juego? Por Alice, y por que me aburro como una ostra, también. Bueno, será divertido ver a Emmet siendo el esclavo de Bella.

-Toma Jasper-Alice me dio un papel- para que escribáis lo que queréis interpretar.

-Bien, dame eso Jasper. –Emmet me arranco el papel, estaba eufórico, y yo también a causa de el, seguro Edward también estaba asi con mis pensamientos, maldito Emmet.

Emmet estaba pensado, pobre Edward que tiene que aguantarlo, el me miro, con ojos suplicantes y vencidos por el cansancio de aguantar al niño Emmet. Me seguía aburriendo.

"HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!"

-Que haces?

"Me aburro. Lo siento"-me miro como si estuviese loco, tss ¡YO!

-chicos! Venga! ¡¡Concéntrense, vamos a hacer esta película!!

-¿¡¡QUE!!??-Edward y yo gritamos a la vez. Ni loco. Ni aunque mi cuerpo pudiese emborracharse. No.

-Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por favor…-mirada de cachorrito no!!! Alice le había ayudado, no es justo.

Edward y yo nos miramos y aceptamos, que otra cosa hacer. Era Emmet.

**BELLA POV**

-Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por favor…- me iba a reir seguro. Pobre de Jasper y Edward. Harian el ridículo.

-Bien –comenzo Emmet- tienen que imaginarse una calle, por la noche, una calle normal.

Emmet se subió los pantalones hasta por encima de sus rodillas y se puso de puntillas, supongo quería aparentar unos tacones. El interpretaba a una mujer, muy Emmet.

El cruzo el espacio unas 3 veces, contoneando su cadera, parecía que se le iba a salir. Se paso la mano varias veces por su cuerpo, regodeándose de sus bíceps, y tocando su larga melena invisible. Nosotras teníamos una gran sonrisa en la cara. Emmet es tan gracioso.

Un ruido apareció, era como un motor, pero estaba hecho con la boca, bastante bien hecho para ser sinceros. Entonces vimos a Edward a cuatro patas con Jasper en la espalda, sentado. Eran un coche y su conductor. Volvimos a reir. No tenia precio aquello ¡ se lo recordaría durante toda nuestra existencia.

Jasper bajo la ventanilla de su coche Edward y con el dedo índice llamo a Emmetilda.

Esta se subió al coche y se fueron.

-Chicas- dijo Alice- saben de que película se trata? Ves? Les dije que interpretaban muy mal

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Yo tampoco.

-Chicas- llamo Jasper- deben imaginarse un hotel

Volvio a aparecer el coche Edward con Emmetilda y Jasper en el interior, Jasper la saco muy cortésmente y "entraron" al hotel. El coche desapareció y Edward trajo un carton en el que ponía RECEPCION y bajo un "salvarme por dios" y se puso detrás, haciendo de recepcionista. No pudimos mas que reírnos. Emmetilda y Jasper entraron, ella claro con su contoneo y creo que entendí que pidieron una habitación y se fueron. Edward me mando un beso.

-Ahora-la voz de Edward me acelero el pulso- deben imaginarse el baño de una habitación de hotel

Esto me sonaba…pero no sabia a que era

-Chicas, me suena mucho esto pero no se de que

-Sí, es cierto, pero falta algo…quizás con esta escena…-contesto Rosalie

Delante nuestra aparecia Edward encorvado de una forma totalmente no humana, no tenia ni idea de que hacia. Luego aparecia Emmetilda con una manta como toalla enroscada sobre su cuerpo, vestido menos mal, y contoneando , de nuevo , su cuerpo, se quito la toalla y entro dentro de Edward que al final fue una bañera, Jasper fue se apoyo en la bañera e imito como si estuviera conversando con ella.

-YA LO TENGO!!- por fin sabia de que me sonaba- es pretty woman

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Pregunto Emmet ya fuera de Edward, todos se pusieron de pie. Jasper y Edward aliviados.

-Por tu contoneo osito, se notaba que no eras pura querido.- dijo Rosalie, ahí es cuando nos hechamos a reir locamente , asi pasamos 5 minutos mas.

- 1-0 Emmet, vas a tener que hacer lo que Bella te diga-le dijo Alice

- Venga ahora les toca a ustedes

* * *

Jajajaja bueno, que pelicula creen que van a hacer las chicas??

SE ADMITEN APUESTAS !!!!

Un besoo !!

aL.


	7. Chapter 7 Chicas

CAPITULO 7 –Chicas

ROSALIE POV

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Entre Alice y yo tendríamos que enseñarle unas clases maléficas, esta niña no puede ser tan buena, debería juntarse mas conmigo.

-De Disney no, Emmet se las sabe todas.

-Chicas chicas chicas, ¿para que esta el papel? Ellos pueden escucharnos. Escriban-dijo Alice

_Titanic_ –escribio rápidamente Alice

**Es muy simple Alice, otra- **le escribi

Hermanos por pelotas – nos dijo Bella- Noo, Jackas.

_NO VOY A HACER DE UN PIRADO MASOCA QUE LE GUSTA DARSE CONTRA EL SUELO._

No se me ocurre ninguna

**La única que me viene a la mente es Entrevista con el vampiro**

_Podemos hacer esa, no creo que hayan visto una película de vampiros._

Vale, hagámosla.

**Bella, en la primera escena tu harás del entrevistador, te parece bien?**

Si

**Y, si le parece bien a Alice, ella hará de Louis y yo de Lestat. En la primera escena yo no estare haréis como en la película tu Bella le entrevistas, luego en la segunda escena apareceremos Alice y yo y la combertire , luego Bella tu seras Claudia y haremos como que paseamos y luego si les hace falta otra escena yo sere Armand y visitareis mi teatro. ¿Os parece?**

_Estoy de acuerdo_

Y yo.

**Ei…Bella, ve pensando las cosas que le vas a pedir a Emmet, hazle sufrir un poco. **

Bella me sonrió y fuimos a hacer nuestra interpretación.

Emmet POV

-COMO TARDAN!! Me aburrooooooooooooo.

-No te aburriras cuando Bella te diga que hacer hermanito.

-Cállate Jasper. - Iba a ganar a Rosalie, ella no sabia el potencial que yo tenia 300% de coeficiente intelectal.

-Es intelectual Emmet-

"Como sea Edward, tienes celos de que sea mas inteligente que tu, admítelo"

-Chicos- llamo Rosalie

- AHII OMAA QUE RICA ¡!

-La próxima Emmet Cullen estas sin tocarme durante un siglo, y teme, sabes que puedo hacerlo

- lo siento – no podía aguantar un dia, un siglo seria como mi muerte inmortal!!!

-Bueno, deben imaginarse una habitación blanca, con una mesa redonda y una sillas.

Si, bien, habitación, mesa, blanca, sillas, ya estaba ya la tenia…

-¡ Aliba ba y los cuarenta sujetadores!

-Emmet no-es-porno ! ¿Qué le dejas ver Rosalie?

-Este so cerdo que cuando estoy enfadada con el, tiene que conformarse con la pantalla, eres un cerdo, y encima lo dices asi por que si !

Agg, casi lo adivine…en verdad esa es una película muy productiva…

-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO???

-SIIII ¡! Prosigue please

- ¿Qué ahora te las das de intelectual? -. Me dijo Alice

- Ehm , perdona, excuse me, yo, I, siempre he sido intelectual…mm..inteligent.

-Si y yo monja Emmet- me dijo Rosalie, la verdad no se veía tan mal con esa vestimenta, mas si se la quitaba poco a poco mientras que…

- POR FAVOR CONTINUEN! – Ai! Edward siempre me sacaba de lo bueno

Bella trajo una silla y se sento, y Alice le daba a la espalda, como si mirara por una ventana o algo, estaban simulando una conversación.

-Ya se! Hablame o pétame ! – pasoron 5 segundos - por que me miran asi? en esa película si no hablabas tenias que agacharte y entonces…

-Emmet! No quiero saber como sigue-

-Es una película entretenida Edward, ya te la pasare tranquilo.

-Bien chicos -ahora hablaba Bella- deben imaginarse un cementerio

Cementerio, algo básico

Aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, la primera ataco a la segunda. Alice cayo al suelo y Rosalie puso su muñeca en la boca de Alice. Luego Alice se movio, como si la estuvieran prendiendo. Y luego se quedo quieta, pasaron los segundo y a los 10 Alice se levanto y se fueron.

-Oh por dios no lo saben?

-La han convertido, si, pero yo no he visto ninguna película de vampiros.- dijo Jasper

- Y hay bastantes para elegir- le siguió Edward

- Pues yo se cual es, se llama muérdeme y luego fo…

-EMMET!!!! – me dijeron todos a la vez

- Tanto te cuesta entender que NO ES UNA PELICULA PORNO ¿

-Ahhhh- claro que lo entendía…

-No, no lo ha entendido- ya estaba don señorleomenteylosetodo metiendo el felpudo.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?

-No me mires asi Edward

-pero si estas loco!!! Como quieres que mire a los locos!!!??

-los vampiros se vuelven locos? –pregunto Bella, ya, ella se estaba volviendo majara.

-Al parecer Emmet si, nació de esa forma, aunque sea perfeccionado, lo tonto será tonto siempre – dijo Rosalie

- dkfjdskfsdf…tss…yo no soy tonto…soy especial ¿vale? Nadie me comprende…

-Ahora me da lastima- dijo Bella, Si ¡! En ella funcionaba!

-Es lo que hace para dar pena.

- PERO NO SE LO DIGAS!! ALAA, SORPRESA ARRUINADA. Venga vais a seguir?? Os prometo que no digo mas pelis porno…ni la de canguro, no te metas ese puro.

-Bien- fue Alice la que hablo- pues deben imaginarse una calle concurrida por la noche

Aparecieron en escena Rosalie de la mano de Bella la niña, ya que estaba de rodillas y Alice que también llevaba la mano de esta cogida y caminaban viendo la calle, Bella nos miro y castañeo sus colmillos. Bien, entonces ella interpretaba a una vampiro niña y supongo que Rosalie y Alice a sus "padres"

La escena se termino

-Muy bien Emmet, no se me ocurrió lo de la niña vampira, enhorabuena

-Gracias hermano, cuando quiero pienso- y le esboce mi mas gran sonrisa que me devolvió con otra suya.

-¿Qué pasa? – corto Jasper-

-Emmet ha averiguado que papel hacia Bella , ella era una niña convertida en vampiro y Rosalie y Alice sus padres vampiros.

-Guau Emmet, que fuerte.

-Gracias, es que voy al gimnasio-

-ehhh…ya- que poca conversación tenia Jasper, estaba yendo al gym pero mis musculos estaba igual, no se por que no crecían nada nada, también es que cuando la materia prima es buena…

-Chicos- dijo Alice- como aun no la han adivinado tenemos una ultima escena. Deben imaginarse un teatro.

Alice y Bella se sentaron en dos sillas y Rosalie empezó a interpretar un papel, como si de un actor tratase, pego un mordisco al aire y empujo alguna cosa hacia atrás…me recordaba a cuando se muerde un cuerpo humano…ais que hambre, no controlate Emmet, fuiste de caza antes de ayer, no puedes tener hambre.

-ENTREVISTA CON EL VAMPIRO !

-Si es esa Edward – le dijo Bella

-Bueno fue con ayuda, sin los pensamiento de Jasper y la ayuda de Emmet para descifrar papeles no se me hubiera ocurrido

-Si, si , si … pero nosotras adivinamos la suya antes asi que…¡Punto nuestro!

Pues vaya…

Seguimos toda la tarde con el juego, ellas hicieron Donnie darko (que ¿Cómo se interpreta esa película? Por dios es muy complicada!) Eragon, Hamlet y El coleccionista de huesos, pues eso películas demasiado complicadas para este juego, no como nosotros, Caperucita roja, Matrix, El señor de los anillos, y Seven, que la eligieron Jasper y Edward auque yo quería hacer Jackass, encima de esa hay dos! Para elegir!!

Escuchamos el motor a lo lejos…Carlisle ya venia, por eso Rosalie dijo en voz alta:

-Bueno, veamos quien ha ganado ¿eh?

Por favor dios si aun me quieres haz que gane. Te prometo no ver mas pelis porno sobre ti !

* * *

Emmet tiene una seria obsesion con las pelis porno xDD

Te gustaria que algo en escial pasara en el fic? Cuentamelo!!Yo lo leere y el mejor lo introducire en la historia...xD Muahahahahaha MIERDA EMMET ME LO HAPEGADO ( xD ) Ais, vi

demasiados infocomerciales...

Sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.,etc. denle a Review !! y para hacerme totalmente feliz al Go !!!

Un beso!

aL.


	8. Chapter 8 Buscando algo

**CAPITULO 8 – ESCLAVO**

**CARLISLE POV**

Venia de trabajar, para ser un vampiro, estaba bastante agotado, hoy ha habido mucha movilidad en el hospital. No quiero recordar cuantas recetas he escrito hoy.

Estaba entrando por el camino de la casa, recordé que Bella también estaría allí, asi que…nada bueno podrían estar haciendo, no por Bella si no por Alice y Emmet sobre todo. Alice, suerte seria que no hubiese transformado la casa en una sesión de moda con Bella y todos los que se apuntaran y reclutara ella claro. Emmet…bueno el es un caso aparte, intentaría avergonzarla todo lo que pudiera y eso enojaría a Edward…esperemos que la casa siga en pie aun…

Llege a mi casa, escuchando los gritos de Rosalie Y Emmet, entre por la puerta, Esme me esperaba

-Hola cariño -Me rozo los labios con los suyos, eso era, sin ninguna duda, mi vitamina para toda la eternidad.

-Hola – le sonreí

-Hola chicos- mire hacia los demás.

-Hola ! –me dijeron Alice ,Jasper ,Bella y Edwar. Rosalie y Emmet se miraban con enojo

-¿Qué les pasa chicos? ¿Qué han hecho?

-Pues, Carlisle, que aquí nuestro amigo, aposto contra mi y ahora que HA PERDIDO no quiere aceptar la apuesta

-Pero ustedes hicieron películas mas difíciles! Este juego es para reírse, no para hacer películas difíciles

-Di lo que quieras Emmet, tu bien podrías haber escogido otra película, ¡pero sabias que quien perdia el juego perdia la apuesta! Haber pensado antes! Te toca pringar amigo.

-Emmet –le dije- Rosalie tiene razón, tu apostates ahora tienes que afrontar los hechos, además no puede ser tan malo -…o si, la regla de Emmet la puso Rosalie asi que…- bueno, debes cumplir lo que se te dijo, y ¿Qué era específicamente?

Fue Alice la que me contesto

-Debe ser el esclavo de Bella durante una semana.

No te rias Carlisle, no te rias…pero no pude evitar que mis comisuras se elevaran, y Bella lo noto

-Bueno, pues Emmet tienes que enfrentarte a ello , ya sabes, todo lo que te pida Bella debes hacérselo realidad. Casi como una hada madrina

-Aii ¡! Por favor se veria tan mono con un tutu y una baritaa!! ¿puedo Emmet?-le dijo Alice, eso me sorprendió…pero era Alice

-No, ni de coña. La ultima vez casi me quede esteril con aquellas mallas- bien, eso ya me traumatizo…pero era Emmet, además, el no puede quedarse esteril.

- Y no te olvides del maquillaje Emmet- le recordó Edward

-Si, en las fotos salistes muy favorecido- dijo Jasper

-Cuando hay calidad…

-…que aquí no hay…-corto Rosalie

-Hay fotos de eso??!!! Yo quiero verlas!- dijo Bella

-Ahhh noo, eso fue una etapa de mi vida en la que Alice me manipulaba, solo lo pueden ver los que estuvieron presentes, nadie mas de lo necesario.

-Ya…pero, Emmet ¿y si te obligo?

-Si bien yo tengo que hacer lo que "supuestamente" tu me digas pero ¿y si no lo hago?

-No me tocaras, nada, ni mano en la cadera ni beso, ni miradas mientras me cambio NADA es NADA, yo me quedare aquí en el salón, o mejor TU vendrás al salón si no haces lo que Bella diga…

Emmet lo tenia complicado

-Bien. Jasper, ¿Dónde estaban las fotos guardadas?

Debia admitir que esta semana iba a a ser muy larga

**BELLA POV**

No creía ver eso, ¡ni en Emmet!

-Aquí sales bastante favorecido

-Si es que creo que la peluca con mechas morenas le va mas a mi cara…y también es el corte de pelo.

-aja…-oh por dios…esto no era real.

-Si, tienes razón, dejale el rubio a Rosalie.- Le contesto Alice

Terminamos de ver las fotos, me hubiera gustado estar presente cuando eso ocurrió. ¿Edward también fue vestido por Alice?

-Vamos -Edward me cogió de la cintura y me llevo a su habitación. Me extraño que no fuésemos a una velocidad vampirica. Entramos a su habitación, el se sento es su sillón, tal como un dios que me incitaba a ir con el. Resisti a su encanto, y "sutilmente" me puse a observar sus disco y sus libros.

-¿Estas buscando algo?-me susurro al oído, con sus petreas manos en mi cintura.

-Ehh…no.-

-Mmm…-susurraba contra mi lóbulo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en este

Ya que yo no le decía por mi propio pie lo que buscaba, iba a hacer que se lo soltara, pues bien yo obtendría algo a cambio.

_Oh dios, me estoy volviendo como Alice y Rosalie _–dijo mi parte buena

_Si, pero merecerá la pena_- esa parte me gustaba mucho mas.

El bajaba con sus labios por mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Entonces…¿Qué haces?

-Pues…-_manten la concentración_- yo...-ahora daba pequeños besos a mis hombros mientras sus manos pasaban por mis brazos-miraba tu estantería-dije soltando todo el aire de golpe.

Me dio la vuelta, mirandonos, me acaricio la frente, mientras me miraba con sus ojos llenos de pasión, esa pasión que hasta que yo no fuera inmortal no probaría, por lo menos no toda.

Avanzo un paso mas, para que yo tuviera que dar un paso hacia atrás.

Lo di, y me di contra la estantería. Paso sus labios por mi sonrosadas mejillas, volvió a mi mandibula y la recorrió un par de veces, hasta que dijo, contra mi piel:

-¿Crees que mirar a la estantería es mas divertido que esto?

-NO ! – Dije con demasiado entusiasmo. El se rio, y pude oler su aliento, perfecto como siempre. Me derretía en sus brazos, ya no podía pensar, me estaba distrayendo.

-¿De verdad mirabas mi estantería o buscabas algo?-Me dijo, mientras su labio superior tocaba mi labio inferior, ya no podía resistir mas. Yo cerre mis ojos

_AGUANTA! _

_-_Miraba- le conteste mientas besaba su labio. El sonrio y bajo un poco la cabeza, para que yo no pudiera besarle mas, sin duda, el quería tener el control.

-¿Segura?- sus dos manos seguían en mi cintura, ahora notaba como me apretaban pero sin causar dolor. Aunque debiera notar su tacto frio, quemaba mas de lo que hubiera poder soñado.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros, no cabia un hilo entre nosotros. Yo le dije que no con la cabeza, no podía hablar y el me beso, suavemente, pero con un fervor que bien disfrute yo, y al que me sume .

Edward me aparto cariñosamente con una sonrisa mientras yo respiraba con ansias, para coger todo el oxigeno posible. Abri los ojos y le vi , vi como posaba una mano en mi cuello, vi como su boca se torcia para mostrarme una sonrisa, _mi_ sonrisa, también vi su cabello, perfecto. Toque su pelo, fijándome en el, para luego posar mi visión en su cara, nunca amaría a nadie mas que no fuera el.

-¿Me vas a decir que estabas buscando?- vaya , no se le había olvidado como a mi…

-te lo voy a tener que decir, ¿verdad?- afirmo con la cabeza- pues bien, buscaba algún tipo de álbum, fotografía guardada entre libros, cualquier indicio sobre alguna foto de ti vestido de una forma un tanto…especial.

-Estabas buscando eso? Lo siento, nunca permiti que Alice me pusiera un traje de cisne

-Es que…

-Si, a Emmet le obligo…aunque Emmet también quería…era la época de vestir a Emmet y si el se dejaba…imagina a Alice…todo tipo de combinaciones. Creo que tiene su propio Book.

Seguiamos allí de pie, mirándonos, no faltaba nada mas. El. Yo. Nosotros juntos.

-¿No tienes deberes? Te vienes a vivir aquí durante una semana, pero el instituto sigue existiendo...-me recordó que aquel dia habían mandado bastantes ejercicios de Trigonometria. Mi asignatura preferida

-Mmm…que bien. –El se rio

-Yo te alludare Bella- y eso me alegro. Nada mejor que Edward como tutor.

* * *

Hola! siento haber tardado un poquito...pero hay que estudiar. Tengo nuevas ideas, y nada mejor que juntar eso y un "largo"(que podria ser mas) puente.

RoXy-Cullen-Black : gracias por escribir! hoy no tenia muy claro si iba a poder subir algo, por el tiempo, pero lei el review y me animastes! Espero que te este gustando. =D

Un besooo!!

aL. =d


	9. Chapter 9 Amores

**Capitulo 9 - AMORES**

**Jasper POV**

-Hey Jasper ¿hoy hay partido no?

-Si

-te apetece…?

-hacer lo que hicimos en el partido pasado? Emmet nos echaron del local. Programar las televisiones del MediaMark traer un sofá de la tienda de al lado y comer palomitas no es la mejor idea.

-Mecachis, tienes razon – menudo vocabulario el de Emmet.

-Rempanpanos y centellas. Por dios Emmet ¿Por qué sigues con esas palabras?

- Y por que no has oído lo mejor… – veamos su "súper palabra" - … CHACHILISTICO

- Jajajajajajajajaja chachilistico!!! De donde sacastes eso?- cada dia me sorprendia mas y mas

-Uni chachi con flautistico

-ahí Emmet, ¿estuviste viendo de nuevo Aladin eh?

-El genio es la bomba!!

-Jasper?- me llamo Alice, de ella provenían olas de lujuria, mm que hermosa era- has terminado de hablar tonterías con Emmet?

Le dije que si con la cabeza. Estaba hipnotizado

-Bien, pues vamos.

Corrimos hacia nuestra habitación, nuestro "santuario" por asi decirlo, era nuestro lugar, una pequeña burbuja en la que estábamos ella y yo. Eso me encantaba

Cerre la puerta con la espalda de Alice, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes…y yo los deseaba como si fuera algo nuevo. Para mi siempre era algo nuevo con Alice.

Ella me miro, ¿sorprendida? Ella?

-Que estas haciendo? No paras de decidir cosas.

-Bueno quiero que sea una sorpresa. Concentrate en mi, olvida tu don. Sienteme- y me apreté mas contra ella- Amame- y la bese.

-Mmm…creo que será bastante fácil.

**Rosalie POV**

-Rosalie…¿te apetece?

-Pues…¿ahora Emmet? Siempre andamos haciéndolo.

-Solo cariñitos, venga Rosalie…-me estaba poniendo ojitos.

-Estaba bromeando – me levante, sensualmente. El se quedo mirándome, sentado en el sofá, paralizado. Me sente encima de el, con cada rodilla a un lado.- crees que podría dejarte escapar?

-Vamos a hacerlo aquí

-pero que dices!!?? Aquí? Ni loca

-Pero asi tiene mas emoción- que decía este?? Aquí en medio para que bajara alguien demomento ¡NO!

-Emmet no. – voy a jugar mis bazas bien, Emmet se quedaría loco!!- Emmet…- desabroche uno de los 6 botones que había en su camisa. Pase mi dedo por su cuello. –Mmm…- El me miraba con la boca abierta. Jajajajaja debería sacarle alguna vez una foto asi.

-Rosalie…-lo dijo como si le faltara el aire, le desabotone dos botones mas- Se me acerco para besarme, yo puse mi mano en su pecho, vale, ¿Cómo iba a seguir? Yo dependía tanto de el como el de mi… Desabotone los botones restantes y empece con los mios

-Rosalie -me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello- ¿no me habías dicho que aquí no?

Habia empezado para que el cayera y al final era yo quien ya estaba quitando sus pantalones.

-Ai Emmet – Yo quería irme a nuestra habitación pero tampoco quería despegarme ni un solo milemetro de el.

En dos segundos yo estaba en mi cama, con Emmet a mi lado. El sabia lo que yo quería, y lo mejor es que no me había separado de el en el movimiento.

**ESME POV**

Carlisle y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación. Era llegar esa hora y todo nos íbamos a hacer…nuestras cosas.

Estabamos en nuestra cama, solo hablábamos.

-Carlisle, ¿Cuándo Bella sea como nosotros serán como los demás? ¿Estaran todo el dia en paños menores?

Carlisle se rio despreocupado, me contesto, mirándome a los ojos.

-No lo se cielo. Supongo que tendrán sus momento

- Si- le corte- pero una cosas es tener momento y otra es estar todo el dia haciéndolo, eso no debe ser bueno…-

-Rose y Em estan bien, y Jasper y Alice…

-Van por el mismo camino ¿sabes? Siempre nos quejamos de Em y Rose pero ellos tampoco se quedan cortos- Nos reimos, era una conversación graciosa.

-Si. Bueno sobre Bella y Edward…no lo creo amor, ellos no son asi, me recuerdan a nosotros…

Le sonreí, le quería tanto

-… de todos modos no te avergüences de que tu hijos hagan el amor.

-No, si yo no me avergüenzo de eso –le explique- lo que si me da vergüenza es que nuestro hijos tengan mas actividad sexual que sus padres.

Le bese, para darle a comprender mis intenciones. Tendriamos que empezar ya para dar alcance a mis "angelitos"

* * *

Holaaa, bueno, ando un poquito estresada, asi que por favor tengan paciencia durante unos dias =D

Gracias por escribir!

Un beso!

aL. =d


	10. Chapter 10Primera noche

**Capitulo 10**

**BELLA POV**

-Bien, pues después de hacer esta operación, solo debes de simplificar

-Mmm…

-No lo estas entendiendo- si que lo entendía, solo que mi concentración estaba ubicada en otro lugar.

-Tienes unas largas pestañas. Nunca te lo había dicho.- Siempre pensaba en el error que tenia Edward, no podía ser tan perfecto. El decía que su error era ser lo que era, aunque yo no lo veía asi, si el no fuese un vampiro yo no podría estar con el. Quizas, para mi, esa seria una de sus virtudes, aunque también el hecho de que fuese un vampiro ponía limitaciones. De todos modos, el era el ser mas perfecto que mis ojos concebían.

-Dime que me has prestado atención.

-Toda – mas a el, a como sus labios se movian, a como se pasaba la mano por el pelo o a como movia los parpados. Pero también había prestado atención a sus palabras, a como pronunciaba cada oración, el sonido de su voz…vale, quizás me estaba obsesionando un poco. – Me estabas hablando de Matematicas.

El sonrio, de aquella manera que hacia que mi corazón fuese mucho mas rápido

-Bien, puesto que lo has entendido-me miro-

-Lo he comprendido, de veras

-Bueno, pues es hora de cenar- Empece a reirme, primero era un risa silenciosa pero poco a poco fue haciéndose mas grade hasta que acabe dado patadas contra el suelo sentada en la silla y riéndome histéricamente

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?¿que te causa tanta gracia?

-Me estaba acordando de aquella mañana en mi cuarto, el primer dia que vine aquí ¿lo recuerdas? La cara que pusistes cuando te hice creer que me querías como desayuno

-Si que lo recuerdo. No tiene gracia Bella, me asustaste de verdad, creía que creías que haría aquello.

Se levanto, me cogió de la mano y me puso a su lado, me sostuvo y me hablo cerca de mi cuello.

-Ademas, hoy no tengo sed – después de decirme aquello puso sus dientes en mi piel, y mi corazón acelero

El se separo de mi y sonrio, como si mi corazón no fuese lo suficientemente deprisa ya, para añadirle un extra.

-Bella ¿de veras creías que te iba a convertir ahora?- mm, lo había adivinado.

-Es lo que pasa al tener esperanza.

-Siento decirte que no va a ocurrir. Vamos ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

**EMMET POV**

Habia pasado un rato fantástico con Rose, de los que jamás olvidaría, claro es lo que pasa al ser vampiro, tienes ¡SUPERPODERES COSMICOS! Y un espacio chiquitin para vivir.

Ai dios…mis hermanos tenían razon, no debería de ver tanto Aladin.

Ahora estábamos en la puerta principal de la casa

-Emmet, me voy con Jasper a cazar un rato. Descansa, que luego te harán falta energía eh? Luego vuelvo- ¡SIIII! Hoy tenia marcha! Yo quiero marcha marcha, yo quiero marcha marcha, yo quiero marcha marcha, yo quiero…

-¡EMMET! Ya estas cantando que quieres marcha?- Auch!

-Como lo sabes?- Edward le había pasado su don via Bluetooth. Maldito aparato!

-Porque te me has puesto a bailar delante mia!

-Vamos Rose- decía Jasper desde fuera

…¡MARCHA!

-Emmet me voy-se me acerco para darme un beso…pero yo tenia una duda

-Pero Rose, fuimos a cazar hace unos días, no puedes tener sed

-Ya, pero tengo ganas Em…no se…tengo un antojo- ai dios…iba a ser papa!

-Rose…estas embarazada!!

-Pero que dices idiota!! Yo no puedo…!!!!Uff Emmet- ahhh, bueno ella podríatener antojos, por todo eso de ser mujer, hormonas, menopausia, depresión de chocolate…pero Jasper? Ai dios…iba a ser tio!!

-Rose, somos tios!!! Alice, enhorabuena eres mama!!! Que alegría!

-Emmet yo no puedo quedarme embarazada.- me dijo Alice, se ve que ella tampoco sabia nada

-Pero Jasper si lo esta

-Emmet, nadie esta embarazado, volveré luego, me vas a dar un beso ¿ si o si ?

-Mmmm…Si, te quiero Rose, cuidate.

-Ja! Que se cuiden los demás de mi !- Salio por la puerta

Ahora yo no sabia que hacer, me aburría...

Bella y Edward bajaban las escaleras. Bien! Ya no me aburriría

-No Emmet, tiene que cenar. Yo no volveria a hablar con Rose sobre bebes.

-Joo Edward, y después de cenar? Bella, quieres salir conmigo a jugar después de cenar?

-La ultima vez no lo pase muy bien Emmet

-Pero…no fue nada.- Merecia otra oportunidad, además no fue nada…si eres un vampiro.

-No Emmet, llevarla A ELLA a una pista de patinaje junto con un vampiro medio loco que le hace mil virguerías no fue nada. Ese dia no debi de irme.

-Por faaaaa, porfa plis, vengaaaaaaa…

-Esta bien Emmet pero jugamos dentro de la casa, a algo que no me mate si es posible ¿vale? Podemos jugar a las cartas, al…

-A LA WII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias Bella!! Eres la mejor hermana del mundo mundial!

-Ehh…tu también Emmet

Bien, solo me quedaba distraerme durante media hora, mas o menos

¿Qué hacia yo a esta hora?

Fui corriendo hasta el salón, veía el mando en la mano de Alice. Solo una paso…medio paso mas y seria mio, pero Alice aparto la mano y yo me pase de largo

-¿Qué crees que haces? No voy a dejar de ver el desfile para que veas eso.

-JOO Alice…

-Pideselo a tu mejor hermana del mundo mundial ¡HUM!

Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda

Alice lo había escuchado, pero ella sabia que yo la quería mucho…

-Pero Alice tu eres la mejor hermana del mundo universal, creía que tu sabrias eso…

-Ai Em, no se como lo haces, bueno, ¡si se como lo haces! Maldigo el dia en que te enseñe a hacer pucheros y ojitos, ahora me atacan a mi…esta bien Em, te dejare la tele, pero espera a que acabe el desfile

Me pase 20 minutos viendo el desfile, que cosa mas aburrida. Yo estaba nervioso, me iba a perder la canción!!!!

-Toma Emmet, tranquilo que no te pierdes la canción

Pues el canal, ¡justo!

Yo me sente en el suelo, delante del televisor y la canción empenzo a sonar

_Quien vive en la piña debajo del mar_

_-BOB ESPONJA_- cante

_Su cuerpo amarillo absorbe sin mas_

_-BOB ESPONJA_

_El mejor amigo que puedas tener_

_-BOB ESPONJA_

_Igual que los peces el sabe flotar_

_-BOB ESPONJA._ Vamos Alice

_-BOB ESPONJA YA LEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-Uoh. Te gusta Bob Esponja? He de admitir que a mi también- dijo Bella sentándose entre mis dos hermanos

-Vamos Bella, siéntate aquí conmigo, camaradas esponjeros!

-Eh..no Emmet, desde aquí lo veo bien.

-Como quieras

Pasamos el rato viendo a Bob y a Calamardo, muahahahahahahahahaha me reia mucho con su nombre

¡CALAMARDO!

Muahahahahahahaha….

Termino la serie, ahora venia la hora de los juegos! Juegos de la Wii!!!!!

-Venga Bella vamos a jugar

-Emmet creo que seria mejor si lo dejamos para mañana

-Pero Bella, tu me dijistes que…-yo me había ilusionado con jugar con ella =(

Bella miro a Edward y luego a mi. Siii !!!! Se había rendido!!!

-Emmet- dijo Ed- Bella esta cansada, necesita dormir, tu puedes esperar

Y era cierto, Bella era humana, debería de estar cansada. Bien, esperaría

-Pero mañana juegas no?

-Si Em, te lo prometo

-Vale, descansa Bella

-Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen

-Claro! –contestamos Alice y yo. Edward y Bella se fueron a la habitación. Ahora ya no sabia que hacer

-Puedes pintar

-No me apetece pintar Alcie…necesito a Rose

-Pues regálale algo, hazle algo, seguro ella se pondrá muy contenta. Asi tu matas el rato y luego vosotros dos estais felices

Tenia razon!!

-Gracias Alice!!! ¿ves? Esto es un ejemplo de la mejor hermana del mundo mundial, recuérdame que para tu cumpleaños te compre algo bonito…que te compre algo.

-O.O

Me fui escaleras arriba, para prepararle a mi amor una dulce y romantica bienvenida. Estaría tooooda la noche ocupado

....¡¡¡YO QUIERO MARCHA!!!

* * *

Bueno, tuve unos problemas con este capi, porque lo escribi pero yo soy taaaaaan despistada que le di a NO GUARDAR asi que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, entonces no se me quedo igual...uff que deseperacion tuve!! xDD Intente dejarlo igual. Pero hay dos cosillas que no logro recordar en que lugar iban, de todos modos utilizare la idea en otro capi.

Y bueno, una mala noticia: Mi padre cambio la compañia de internet y como es fiesta hasta el martes como minimo no vuelvo a tener internet LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO pero yo os recompensare la espera con mas capitulos, lo que me pidais !!! hasta si quereis a James resucitado lo que sea!!!! xDDDDD

Siento mucho la espera!!!!!

No me maten y dejen Reviews!! xDDD Muahahahahahahahahaha...ups..ya lo de la risa malefica esta me esta afectando...

Ahh!!! y dios , muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!! bueno no tengo tiempo de agradecer mucho, por mi padre me esta echando (ahora estoy en su trabajo =( era la unica manera de subir algo...xD) pero ya saben que me encantan y que se lo agradezco muchisimo!!!!!!!

Un beso!

aL. =d


	11. Chapter 11 MOJADOS

**CAPITULO 11 - MOJADOS**

**Edward POV**

Bella no tardaría en despertar para ir al instituto. Habia sido una noche normal, yo veía como ella dormía, y ella en sueños me decía que me amaba. Ese era mi regalo por la mañana.

_Muahahaha…será fantástico…no! Ehh…tenis, pesca, motociclismo, baloncesto…_

Ese pensamiento no traería nada bueno

_Edward tranquilo, este cubo de agua fría no es para Bella. MIERDA!_

Me levante con cuidado para no molestar a Bella. Abri la puerta y allí estaba Emmet, con un gigantesco cubo de agua, vestido todo de negro,con un pasamontañas y de puntillas.

-No puedes saber quien soy

-Emmet, leo tu mente y reconozco tu voz.

-Ejjjeeem-se aclaro la voz- no puedeeesssssssss sssssssaberrr quien ssssssoy iooo.

¿O.O?

-Voy a tirarle este cubo a Bella, debe despertar ya, voy a hacerlo debes aprender quien lleva los pantalones en esta casa querida.

-Emmet, te pasare lo de querida, pero yo la despertare. Vete

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

No me aparte y Emmet me empujo con el cubo de agua, parte del liquido se derramo en mi camiseta. Me abalance sobre Emmet, y el agua que quedaba nos empapo. Estabamos peleando en el suelo.

-Emmet!

-Edward!

**BELLA POV**

-Emmet!

-Edward!-¿mm? Que pasaba?

Levante la cabeza de la cama. Observe la mejor escena para despertar. Edward y Emmet estaban empapados. Bien, bien yo solo me fijaba en Edward. Veia su camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo (N: imagínense…dios dios dios dios… !!!!!!!! babaaa….xDD)

La verdad es que no podía quitar los ojos de su camiseta, cuando me quise dar cuenta Emmet ya se había ido, y Edward estaba frente a mi, ¡observando como su novia pervertida veía su cuerpo!

Mi cara enrojeció. Agache la cabeza y me levante de la cama. _No le mires, sino será peor…pero es que…el…NO!_

Cuando pase por el alero de la puerta el me llamo.

-Bella ¿Dónde vas? – creo que lo dijo con una sonrisa. Para el quizás fuese divertido pero para mi no!! Le respondi mirando al suelo.

-Al baño.

-Mmm…creía que me ibas a pedir un beso como todos los días

-Si…pero es que…llego tarde – _pero ve tonta! Que haces ahí parada?_

-Bella- me dijo mas serio – no te voy a comer porque me mires

-Bueno, no sobrestimemos tu autocontrol ¿no?- alce la cabeza para ver su expresión, ahora sentía lo que yo cuando me ponía aquella excusa. Pero no pude pasar por alto su ropa…mierda ya estaba empanada de nuevo

-Edward, tengo que irme. Hasta ahora. – Sali pitando hacia el aseo. Entré y vi un montoncito con ropa y una nota

_**Ponte esto, te lo compre hace dos días te quedara estupendo! Al.**_

Intente mantener la mente en blanco, o recordar la letra de alguna canción, pero lo hice en vano pues me venían las imágenes de Edward mojado. Cuando termine, abri la puerta y allí estaba el, con ropa diferente, gracias a Dios.

-¿Me vas a poder mirar ahora? – le sostuve la mirada, y recordé aquel momento, donde el me miraba y yo miraba su camiseta …de nuevo me puse roja.

-Bella-lo dijo riéndose, yo ya caminaba escaleras abajo. Me agarro de un brazo y me obligo a mirarle- ¿de veras eso te causa tanta vergüenza?¿No será por lo que piense yo?

Si! Era exactamente eso, el pensaría que yo era una loca pervertida seguro…bueno, quizás exageraba un poco.

-Bella no me desagrada que me mires, quiero decir, me gusta que te guste.

Le sonreí. Bajamos las escaleras y yo no paraba de sonreir.

-Mmm Bella que alegre te veo hoy.-Me dijo Alice. Ahora mismo me daba igual si me quería vestir de payaso, yo estaba feliz.

-Si, buenos días Alice. Buenos días Esme

-Hola pequeña. Antes que nada, ha llamado Charlie, me ha dicho que cuando estes despierta le llames. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- Me entrego un móvil.

-No te preocupes Esme, no tengo mucho hambre.- Me dispuse a marcar el numero de Charlie.

-Ahh no! Aquí te vas a alimentar correctamente, ¿Qué tal unas tostadas?

-Esta bien. ¿Papa?

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué tal tu primera noche por allí?

-Muy bien. Y tu? trabajando hasta tarde? – lo conocía muy bien.

-No te preocupes por mi Bells…mmm… bueno, y tu a que hora te acostaste?

-No muy tarde papa – ¿trataba de conseguir información?

-mmm…eh…bueno, y que pasastes la noche viendo revistas con Alice en su habitación no?- ahora sabia que quería saber… Charlie y sus armas de sutileza.

-Si, papa, estuvimos hablando sobre moda y estas cosas de chicas luego las dos nos fuimos a dormir, Esme coloco una cama en su habitación, fue muy amable.

-Me alegro de que estes bien – _y de que no hayas dormido con Edward_ – Un beso Bella, quizás me pase por allí luego, o mañana, depende del lio que tenga aquí.

-Esta bien papa, un beso, y descansa. – colgué el telefono

-Toma Bella, ¿quieres zumo o leche?-Esme me entrego las tostadas y luego un vaso de leche.

-Chicos!!!!! Mirarme!!- gritaba Emmet- habeis visto que conjunto acabo de coger del fondo de armario de Jasper? Bueno, me viene un poco pequeño, pero he logrado metérmelo.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- el grito de Alice era aterrador, parecía que le estuviesen matando, si pudiera.- Jasper tenia _eso_ en su armario? Oh dios, si pudiera, lloraría

-Ya lo hago yo por ti Alice…hasta yo, YO que no se nada de moda se que eso es…raro.

Emmet traia unos zapatos marrones con unas calcetas hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con unos pantalones a cuadros azules blancos y verdes, puestos por la cintura, unos tirantes de puntos rosas, y una camisa de rayas verdes y una boina marron y verde…era un estilo muy Estive Urkel.

-Quitatelo ya!!! Mis ojooos!!! Se quemaaan! No por favor Emmet si me quieres, quema esa ropa!

-No!- grite- espera, voy a sacarte una foto!

-¿Cómo? No!

-Emmet, de veras hace falta que te oblige? Puedo hacerlo…

-Bella, estas aprendiendo a utilizar tus poderes…

-No si quieres lo desperdicio Em! Edward, ¿Dónde tien…-

-Aquí la tienes

-Vamos Emmet, que se vea lo guapo que eres.

Le saque la foto a Emmet y termine de desayunar. Subi a lavarme los dientes.

-Estas lista ya?

-Si, lista para darte un beso

-Ei, podría comerte, no hay que subestimar mi autocontrol ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, pero un dia es un dia ¿no? ¿Es que no quieres darme un beso? – Intente imitar el puchero de Alice, pero seguro que no habría quedado ni la mitad de convencible.

-De verdad piensas eso? Claro que quiero besarte…-me acercó a el-…pero llegamos tarde - ¡QUE! No iba a jugar conmigo, yo reclamaba mi beso! Le cogí de la muñeca, y lo atraje hacia mi, aunque si el no hubiera querido yo no podría haber hecho mucho mas.

-Las clases pueden esperar unos minutos.- Le bese, mi respirancion comenzaba a acelerarse, junto a mi corazón

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm – Un ruido capto mi atención, prevenía de mi lado. Edward paro el beso, y nos miramos. Mire a mi alrededor, allí estaba Emmet mirándonos haciendo como si besara a alguien y vestido con su ropa, menos mal.

-¿Qué haces Emmet? – le pregunto Edward

-Esperando ordenes de Bella

-Mmm…pues bien, lo que quiero que hagas es que te marches. Y que te portes bien Emmet, si me entero de que has molestado a alguien te las veras conmigo y puedo obligarte a cosas muy crueles, aun siendo un vampiro.

-Vale Bella, me ire y no molestare a nadie.- se rendía tan rápido?- Bueno nos vemos en el instituto.

-Vas a ir al instituto? Pero no se supone que estais en la universidad? – y ahora me acorde, ayer estuvieron en el instituto.

-Si, pero nos aburrimos por las mañanas, asi que hemos decidido que esta semana vamos al instituto, aunque no entramos a las clases, nos quedamos en la cafetería, asi yo podre ser tu siervo 27 Horas.

-Mmm…Emmet solo hay 24 horas.

-Si, 27. Bueno nos vemos allí.

-Hasta luego Emmet.- Volvi la vista hacia Edward- y como se lo tomaran los demás alumnos? Que explicación se esta corriendo?

-Pues que les dieron unas vacaciones en la universidad, volvieron de visita y por recordar viejos tiempos, vienen a los almuerzos

-Tan fácil?

-Si, nada de magia ni de encantamientos, tampoco vamos a borrar la memoria de la gente.

-Mmm, bueno, ¿por donde íbamos antes de que viniera tu hermano?

-Por aquí – me dijo señalando con su dedo mis labios- pero es que resulta que ahora si vamos a llegar tarde, por muy rápido que conduzca.

-Bien, tienes razon. Pero me debes un beso. Y no se me va a olvidar!

**JASPER POV**

_Alegria. Decepcion. Melancolia .Euforia…_

Nos hallábamos en la cafetería repleta de humanos, en nuestra mesa de siempre solo que ahora con una persona mas.

-Aggg- dijo Edward. _Odio_-Odio a Mike Newton. ¿Es que ese chico no tiene personalidad propia?

-¿Qué esta pensando?- le pregunto Rosalie. _Curiosidad_

-Esta pensando qué tiene que cambiar para que Bella se fije en el…

-Oh por dios! ¡Se va a comprar un conjunto igual que el tuyo Edward!-_horror-_ No le queda ni la mitad de bien que a ti.

-tss es la historia de su vida. Dejarlo chicos, pasar de Mike. – dijo Bella. _Aburrimiento_

Miraba la bandeja de comida que tenia delante.

-Buuuuueeeenoo…

-¿Qué?- dijimos todos a la vez a Emmet

-Nada solo decía algo.

Rode los ojos. Seguimos callados, cada uno consigo mismo

-Oye, estaba pensando…¿os apetece ir al cine esta tarde? – _Sorpresa, a gran escala._ Bueno yo no solia dar muchas ideas de planes, pero la idea no me desagradaba. La compañía humana me desequilibraba.

-Si, podríamos ir.

-¡Vale!

-Y que peli vamos a ver?

-Coraline, Coraline, Coraline!

-Emmet, esa ya la quitaron. – le dije.

-Joo…pues…una de miedo!!!

-¿Por qué no lo decidimos allí? No sabemos que películas hay. – Bella tenia razon, por mucho que Emmet dijese alguna película no sabíamos si estaba.

-Si yo voto por eso-dije- Bien pues, los que tengan clase , deben volver a las aulas, llegaran tarden

-Sip.-dijo Alice- te quiero Jazz, vigila a estos dos, necesitaran a alguien coherente a su lado.

-Ehhh!!! – dijeron Rose y Emmet.

Alice me despidió con un beso y se fue con Edward y Bella.

-Buuuuueeeeeno…

-¿Qué? – dijimos Rose y yo

-Una partidita?

-Jajaja, sabes? En otras circunstancias te diría que no, pero me voy a aburrir y me gusta ganarte. Asi que vamos

-Ejeeeeem, si bueno…ganarme a mi

-Osito, admítelo, eres penoso jugando a la petanca.

-pero porque muevo mucho las caderas!! Además es un juego de viejos…

-…pero bien que me pides que juege!

-Si si si, como sea, pero hoy, te digo yo QUE TE GANO!!

Salimos de la cafetería, y fuimos a ver como ganaba a Emmet.

* * *

Disculpen la espera pero mis problemas con Internet siguen. Hoy pude escaprme y les subire capitulos, todos los que me han dado tiempo a hacer.

Un besoo!! Lo siento, lo siento, perdoneme

aL.


	12. Chapter 12 LA COLA

**Estre capitulo me salio un poco largo, aviso. xD**

**Capitulo 12 – LA COLA**

**Rosalie POV**

-Ohh venga Em, gana una partida al menos

-Rosalie estoy pensando…sudor… - cogí un pañuelo y le seque el sudor que no tenia.

Emmet agito su cubilete y lanzo sus dados

-Cinco!! Sii!! He llegado a la meta ¡

-Bien Emmet, has ganado 1 partida de 27, tu record- dijo Jasper

-Es que el juego de la oca es complicadillo.

-Sii…

-Vamos chicos, el instituto va a acabar ya.-Fuimos a buscar a los demás e iríamos al cine…mañana hago lo que sea para colarme en alguna clase, otro dia de la Oca no por dios…

**ALICE POV**

El instituto se había acabado y ahora iríamos a casa, para que Bella comiera algo…

-Ahh no Bella, Esme te dijo que te alimentarias correctamente, vamos a ir a la casa antes para que comas algo.

-Mmm. Alice, no he dicho nada.

-Ya, pero lo diras… - me toque con un dedo mi cabeza. Ella habría dicho que no tendría hambre.

Llegamos a la gran casa blanca, entramos y fuimos directamente hacia el salón, a esperar a que Bella comiera. "Que harán esta tarde chicos?" Fue lo que nos preguntó Esme.

-Iremos al cine, vamos a hacer algo humano. ¡Lo propuso Jasper! ¿A que es increíble? – le contesto Emmet

-Creias que no podría proponer algo como eso? Me crees imbécil Emmet?- Era puramente una pregunta retorica.

-Si

-Emmet… cállate o no podre controlarme. Ahora mismo te patearía el trasero.

-¡Pero tu me has preguntado! Yo solo te conteste… ¿Por qué te enfadas? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh?

-Emmet! – hasta Bella y Edward, que estaba en la mesa y eran ajenos a la conversación le gritaron a mi hermano. _Dios, si es que existes que lo dudo, y que no te moleste, ¿Por qué creaste a alguien TAN irritante?_

Pase los siguientes minutos intentando relajar a Jazz, al final lo consegui. Lo que hacia una buena sonrisa…

-Vamos, yo ya estoy lista. – Dijo Bella con Edward de la mano.

Nos despedimos de Esme y salimos hacia Port Angeles. La ida fue calmada, estuve hablando con Bella animadamente. Llegamos a la ciudad, todo estaba bastante calmado, un martes por la tarde normal, vamos. Entramos al cine, todo estaba repleto de adolescentes con las hormonas saltando en su interior

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Rose. Le conteste rápidamente.

-Hoy se estrena _Redes de amor_, un romance aburrido pero que levanta pasiones por los actores.

-Ya, ya se nota…Bueno, ¿vamos a comprar palomitas? – Dijo Rose mirando a Bella- No te va a sobrar comida si compramos todos – Ella se esforzaba por mantener con nuestra humana una relación cordial…

-Bueno, si quieren parecer como reales humanos deben comprar palomitas. No hay cine sin palomitas.

Nos dirigimos a la cola

-ay osea tiia, va a ser recontra fabuloso ¿te imaginas? O sea que faltan 10 minutos y podremos ver la peli cari!

-Tia te lo juro, me va a dar una taticardia ¿sabes? No se como estoy vivita y coleando, estoy tan tan tan emocionada…ajia – y esa fue la guinda del pastel, como si fuera poco aquella entonación y aquellas palabras como para que ahora se me pusiera a imitar a Pluto…y luego decimos de Emmet.

-Mmm, necesito ir al baño. Ahora vengo. – menciono Bella

-Te acompaño

-No Edward, quedate, está a unos pasos, además te tendrías que quedar fuera. Vuelvo enseguida.

-Espera, espera!! Que yo si te acompaño, necesito verme. – le dije. ¿Y si se me había movido algo? Y si algo no estaba en su sitio y quedaba mal? La moda requería esfuerzo y dedicación. Y a mi me sobraba de aquello

-Yo también las acompaño, quiero retocarme.

**EDWARD POV**

-Emmet estas seguro de que las de delante no son amigas tuyas? Hablas parecido.

-No Jazz, no las conozco. Yo hablo un idioma hecho en mi cosecha.

-Ahh…claro.- en su cosecha, y escribía con signos elaborados en su fabrica…

-3 botes de palomitas, 2 Aguas y 2 bolsas de patatas – después de ellos, les tocaria a las amigas de Emmet, y después a nosotros.

-Tenemos claro que película vamos a ver? Estamos comprando la comida y ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a ver.

-Tranquilízate Jasper, no hay problema.

-Ah, - dijo Emmet- una cosa esta clara, yo quiero ver sangre, vísceras y cerebros volando. Bueno, como minimo a gente ensangrentada.

_Mmm…osea, que fuerte ¿no? Los de atrás estan bien bien, super-mega-Omega-hiper-ultra-bien. Arrea con los chicos…de donde serán? Tia, como sea tienes que adivinar de donde vienen los macizos!_

-Ey, Kelly, mira a los de atrás…!pero tia disimula! Osea esta superclaro que reseguro que te vieron… - le dijo la chica de delante a Kelly, su amiga, en un susurro. Nosotros, cuando Kelly miro, apartamos la mirada.

_O sea tronca!! Ai dios ¿tronca? Dex me esta pegando sus palabras… Bueno, pero estan buenísimos! Ais… tanto hombre suelto sin que se le preste un poquitín de atención, lo que daría yo por… o sea tia, que cosas piensas ¿no? Muahahaha, que risa tan maja, chica, de niña. Una niña chachi que necesita un hombre como aquellos…que buenazos mas buenos ¡ mmm macizos que te super cagas!! Muahahaha…_

-Tia, ya ves ¿no? Estan super potorros Jenn.

-Tia que palabras utilizas, potorros, Dex te afecta ¿vale? – aquella conversación me ponía malo. Con cada palabra que escuchaba me aseguraba de que aquellas debían de conocer a Em.

-¿Qué es lo que _dicen_? – pregunto el rey de Roma.

-Utilizan potorro, macizo y buenísimos para describirnos…oye, seguro que tu no conoces a la de la derecha sobre todo? Se llama Kelly, hasta se rie como tu

-Ehhh, perdona, NADIE absolutamente nadie se rie tan perfectamente como yo.

-Si, si tu lo dices

-Caya Jazz, tienes envidia, seguro que nos escogieron a Edward y a mi… ¿ a que si Ed?

_Yo no se quien le gustara a Kelly, pero yo me pido el de pelo cobrizo…ñam…¡DIOS! Que manos!! Ese definitivamente cari tiene que ser para ti…_

_Me da igual si a Jenn le gusta el rubio, ese es mio!!! O sea , es mi tesoroooooooo. Muahaha ¿le gustara mi risa? Y si me rio? _- Muahahaha…-_ Oh no tia te mira con cara de loco, bien, risa suprimida por lo menos o sea por ahora sabes? No lo quieras estropear tonti…pesatañas!_

La chica azotó sus pestañas, intentando, muy mal, que quedara casual.

-Pues…Emm, la verdad es que la mas cuerda, Jenn me quiere a mi, y, lo siento Jazz, te toco la loca. No sales de una y te metes en otro hermano jajaja- me miro con enfado, ¿Qué? Esa tenia gracia.- Bueno, Em, creo que aquí sobras

- como tarde lo mismo que con los de antes ya nos podemos ultra jubilar… - dijo Kelly refiriéndose a la chica de las palomitas. La otra afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? Que os quieren a VOSOTROS? Antes que A MI?

-Lo siento Emm…la calidad supera a la cantidad...Muahahaha…eh, vaya mierda de risa tio. – le dijo Jasper

_Oh dios! Mi hombrecito se ha reido como yo! Eso es que le gusto fijo fijo…_

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, con MI risa no te metas vale?

-Os estais dando cuenta no? Estais empezando a hablar como ellas…Bueno tu no Emmet, tu ya venias asi de serie…

-No, yo vine del bosque , es que no lo recuerdas Ed? Que fuerte…

Vale…era Emmet. _Nota: No bromees con Emmet, no lo entiende._

-Te estas picando, estas enfadado, lo noto. Aguantate.

-No tan deprisa…

Emmet alargo su brazo y lo paso a través del espacio que dejaban las dos cabezas de las chicas para coger una pajita. Antes de hacer esto dijo un dulce "¿me permites?" Las dos adolescentes se quedaron quietas dejando que aquí el doctor amor hiciese con sus encantos magia con ellas.

_Ufff… este tampoco esta mal…quizás acceda a un trio tia, tu aprovecha doble de carne!!! Si…pero me sigue tirando mas el otro…esas manos harán de todo!!!_

Bien, la tal Jenn no estaría loca, pero si era una pervertida. Yo con Emmet…Aggggg….

-Que , que piensan ahora?

-No te digo que no le hayas impresionado, pero siguen con su idea principal

Por fin la chica termino de despacharlas, después de un largo tiempo en el que se le cayo un cubo de palomitas y se le derramaron 2 vasos de bebida. Pedimos la comida y esperamos a que vinieran las chicas.

**ROSALIE POV**

_Se amable Rose, en realidad te cae bien… ella es simpatica…sino fuera tan estúpida para perder lo que tiene claro ¿es que no se da cuenta? Rose, Rose, Rose…cada quien hace con su vida lo que le plazca… Bien._

Despues de mi pequeño discurso mental, segui retocándome.

-Alice, ¿te apetece que

-Si, claro Rose, yo para eso siempre estoy dispuesta.

-Esta bien, entonces mañana tarde de compras. Bella – dije en un tono mas elevado, para que pudiera oírme desde el interior del aseo- mañana te vienes de compras ¿no?

-Mmm…¿tengo otra alternativa?

-Nop

-Vale, entonces me apunto.

**JASPER POV **

Estabamos de pie, junto a los carteles de cine intentando averiguar que película queríamos ver

-¿Qué tal algo de acción?- propuso Edward

-A mi me parece bien. La verdad es que me da igual cual ver, con tal de sentarme y parecer humano me sobra

-Pues no, yo no quiero ver esa…Sangre sangre y sangre.- eso era lo que quería ver nuestro pequeño, sangre por todos lados.

-Estas pesado eh? – _Deseo_. Mire hacia la derecha de donde provenía aquel sentimiento. Luego, mire a Edward, algo estarían pensando Kelly y Jenn…

-Es que han tenido que ir contigo a algún campamento Emmet…son igual que tu…sus pensamientos…-ya me ponía nervioso con sus emociones, para saber en que estaban pensado

-Si…pero yo no quiero montármelo con vosotros…dios…que asco.

-Emmet, no te lo imagines…ah y yo no soy tan endeble, tengo una buena constitución.

-Sii...

-Es cierto. – le volvió a decir el de buena constitución.

Jenn le guiño un ojo a Edward

-Dios Ed has ligadooo!!!! Me voy a chivar a Bella…te la vas a cargar.

-Emmet, cállate.

-Si, si , después de que se lo diga muahaha has ligado Edward!! ¿Qué tal la experiencia? – Y que no paraba, solo había una manera – una manera que pudiera hacerse en ese lugar humano- para que Emmet se callara y dejara a Edward.

-Te apuesto algo

Emm me miro, levantando su ceja. "Dime que es hermano" me dijo

-Tienes que mostrarte "cariñoso" con alguna de ellas dos. Ya sabes, mándale miraditas, guiñale el ojo, bueno, abre tus armas de seducción

-Y si hago que me deseen que haces tu?

-Mmmm- estaba pensando en algo factible, algo que no me expusiera mucho- dejare que elijas tu el juego de las mañanas.

-Vale. Trato hecho. Saca tu esmalte y maquillaje, mañana toca Emmet viste a Jasper, y al otro jugaremos al Salon De Belleza De Emmet, te va a quedar un corte de pelo estupendo Jazz…

Mierda. No se me había ocurrido eso…Bien, entonces yo tenia que hacer algo. Debia impedir que Emmet se saliera de la suya.

**KELLY POV**

Jenn y yo esperábamos los últimos minutos para entrar. No se me había olvidado aquel chico rubio, tan guapo, superhermoso, que hasta un foco seria menos brillante que el. _Dios tia, lo del foco te quedo super bien. Gracias._

-Ai…voy a guardar esta entrada durante toda mi vida.- me dijo mi superfriend

Mientras esperaba, veía los grandes carteles de las películas, que estaban justo al lado de la puerta para los cines. Fue cuando vi a los tres fortachones buenorros, mirando en nuestra dirección. Me quede estatica, ¡ ME MIRABAN A MI !

-Kelly, que te estan mirando!! Ei, no seas cerda y dejame alguno a mi…el de las manos perfectas, pelo cobrizo… - mm…si…yo le dejaría ese, aunque si se me ponía a tiro no iba a rechazarle!! _Muahahahahahaha_.

El del pelo moreno, el cachas, me observo de una manera mas agresiva, podía verse pasión en sus ojos, se pasaba la lengua por sus labios mientras me miraba. _RESPIRA RESPIRA RESPIRA …_

Sus otros dos acompañantes estaban detrás de el, pero no muy alejados. El de pelo cobrizo, el que le gustaba a Jenn estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía un modelo con aquella postura y su comisura estaba torcida en una sonrisa de superensueño._ Chhss, caliente chica…pobre de su madre que no puede disfrutarlo como es debido…ai, cada vez tia te pareces mas a Jenn. Pero cari es que es la pura verdad!! Esta MUY bueno!_

Luego, me fije en mi hombre, mi chico, mi _cangrejito_. Se mordía un labio, un labio perfecto que quería probar _Joooooo, me estoy derritiendo…………. Dios que calor hace ¿no? Fuegooo!!! Necesito a un bombero! No!! Necesito a EL vestido de bomberoo!!_

**(---Emmet POV---)**

_Que esta mirando a Edward y a Jasper!, pero la niña esta no sabe apreciar lo bueno?? Quizás necesite verlo delante de sus narices…si le enseño el brazo seguro que capto su atención…No te rias Edward que te oigo…_

**KELLY POV**

_Ohh dios que brazo!!! Que dimensión o sea no??? Y como lo mueve…que pedazo de ultra bola se le marca!!!! Uffff… es superdicifilisiiisisisisisismo aguantar aquí de pie sin ir a tocar aquel musculo tia. Y que lo digas._

Los tres siguieron mirándome de aquella forma, mientras el de las buenas manos me decía, mediante gestos que le mirara o a el o al chico rubio. Yo lo hice, a ratos, porque ver el abdomen del chico musculoso no tenia precio. Ya ni me acordaba de Jenn, estaba junto a mi, con la boca abierta pero yo estaba super concentrada. Siguieron las miraditas durante aquellos minutos.

**ROSALIE POV**

Salimos por fin del baño, quizás estuvimos demasiado tiempo hablando.

Localizamos a los chicos enseguida, estaban frente a los carteles del cine, a lado de la entrada de la sala de proyecciones.

-¿Estan…viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?-dijo Bella tan bajito que hasta me costo entenderlo.

-Sip, estan ligando con aquellas. – hablo Alice.

¿Qué hacia Emmet levantándose la camiseta? Queria morir ¿Qué hacia poniendo ojitos? Queria morir ¿Qué hacia pasándose la mano por su cuerpo, como un stripper? Queria morir. Cada vez que veía lo que hacia Emmet me daba cuenta de que quería morir, otra posibilidad no me imaginaba.

Fui hacia el, Jasper y Edward pararon en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Alice, Bella y yo íbamos hacia ellos pero Emmet estaba tan centrado en su trabajo de vender su cuerpo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Te diviertes? – le dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Humm…Rosalie… que pronto salieron del baño.

-Que va, tardamos demasiado. Si hubiéramos salido antes tu ya estarías despedazado y ahora mismo estaría encendiendo la hoguera.

Emmet trago saliva. _Ahora no Rose…hay demasiados humanos._

-Que quieren ver?

-aquella de miedo- señalo al último cartel. No lo dijo con emoción, lo cual hubiera sido normal, fue todo lo contrario, no se percibía ninguna emoción en aquellas tres palabras. BIEN.

-Espera ahí, ahora voy con las entradas, tienes la suerte de que se puede entrar ya y que no me sobra tiempo _ahora mismo_- quería que captara aquellas dos ultimas palabras, quizás ahora no iba a sacudirle, pero que se preparara.

-Vale- se noto el miedo. MEJOR.

**ALICE POV**

Mientras que Rose compraba las entradas yo hablaba con Jasper.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – no lo entendía, es que acaso no le daba lo que quería? Tenia que buscar fuera de casa para encontrar amor? Además, yo vestia mucho mejor que aquella chica, y era mucho mas dulce y encantadora.

-Alice, no te enfades, solo era un juego. Puedo explicarlo si me dejas.

-Habla.- Estaba molesta, ¿Por qué!!!? Debería aprender los métodos de Rose. Castigarlo o algo del estilo.

-Era una apuesta- si si seguro…- me aposte con Emmet a que no conquistaba a aquellas chica, asi que puse las reglas pero no se me ocurrió que haría el ridículo de un forma tan severa , asi que tenia que impedir que se ligara a Kelly.

-Ahhh…que te sabes su nombre.

-Fue Edward quien me lo dijo.

-Bueno, me da igual, ahora estoy enojada.

**BELLA POV**

Yo sabia que este dia tendría que llegar. No por parte de Emmet y Jasper, pero si Edward, aquel dia en el que el se diera cuenta de que podía prescindir de mi. Nos dirigimos a la cola para entrar en la sala. Yo no hable. El tampoco.

Tenia los dientes apretados ¿y ahora que hacia? Me comenzaron a temblar las manos, por eso tuve que cerrarlas en un puño, pero seguía moviéndolas.

-Bella?

Deje que pasaran los segundos, que pudiera calmarme para poder hablar como una persona normal.

-Bella, dime algo.

-Algo- solte por fin. Menuda tontería dije, pero no pensé en nada mas. Mis manos seguían en forma de puño.

-No me vas a preguntar sobre lo que has visto?

-No hay mucho mas que saber no? No me perteces, puedes ligar con quien te plazca- apreté los dientes de nuevo, el enfado me permitia mantener la lagrimas resguardadas.

-¡Pero que cosa mas absurda!-Solo faltaba que se riera- jajaja- se rio ¿pero que hacia? Se había vuelto loco, otro mas para el psicólogo! Bueno asi Emmet tendría compañía.

El enfado y la irritación me hacían decir cosas realmente estúpidas.

-Puedo explicarme? – acepte con la cabeza- Era una apuesta, solo ayudaba a Jasper, si el perdia le tendrían que cortar el pelo y maquillar, asi que teníamos que impedir que aquella chica se fijara demasiado en Emmet. -Pues bien, era una buena explicación, pero yo seguía efadada- Y, siento decirte que si que te pertenezco, y que yo solo querria ligar contigo. Jajaja, lo siento, esa palabra me produce cierta gracia.

Mire hacia otro lado, ya comprendía que había pasado, pero el enfado aun seguía ahí.

-Estas enfadada conmigo? – me pregunto

-Simplemente estoy enfadada, pero con nadie. No contigo. Pero ahora estoy un poco susceptible.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Rose ya con las entradas- vamos a ver como sangran los protagonistas.

Y nos fuimos hacia la sala. Rose, Alice y yo, con un enojo palpable.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 TIENES HORA?

**CAPITULO 13-TIENES HORA?**

**EDWARD POV – **

Como Emmet quería, aquella película era mutilación ahora, despedazamiento después, estuvo rebotando en la butaca durante cada escena

_A ver si le entra el miedo de una vez y puedo toquetear un poco_ – el chico que se sentaba tres filas mas delante de nosotros tenia mas miedo que su acompañante, que había dado por supuesto que se iba a asustar.

Debia admitir que yo tenia esperanza porque Bella se asustara. Ella estaba con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas, no se si por el miedo de la película o por el enfado.

-¿Demasiado aterrador? ¿quieres que te proteja?

-No, la película es bastante predecible.

-Sigues enfadada, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me sonrias?

-Ahora, nada. Se me pasara dentro de nada, solo necesito relajarme. Ya te digo, por ahora nada.

Tenia un gran interés en que captara aquel POR AHORA. Yo estaría esperando.

Seguimos viendo la película hasta el fin donde la protagonista corria por la calle, fuera de la zona de peligro, creyendo que ya era libre y estaba a salvo cuando delante suya aparecieron 50 infectados corriendo hacia ella. Al final la mataron.

-Dios!!! Mas sangre no puedo haber!!! Mmmm…me ha entrado hambre, Jazz, ¿me acompañas a comprar Ketchup?

-No Emmet, la ultima vez te sentó mal recuerdas?

-Nop. Entonces… vamos?

-No Emmet

-Vale, pues te espero fuera. No tardes o las tiendas cerraran. – Si de todos modos vamos a tener que acompañarle ¡ ¿ para que pregunta ? ¡

Jasper y yo fuimos detrás de la chicas, que estaban hablando entre ellas sobre sus planes de mañana por la tarde. Se iban de compras. Asi que nos dejaban en una tarde de hombres.

_Hombres maduros que no van a hacer travesuras –_me dije

"_Bien, ahora estan solitos, no veo a las otras, es vuestra super oportunidad._ - antes de reaccionar ante este pensamiento que me vino de golpe ya teníamos a Kelly y a Jenn enfrente nuestra. Las esquivamos, intentando parecer que era la primera vez que las veíamos.

_Se hace el duro…como a ti te gustan Jenn!!...pero el te ha mirado de una forma tan especial, conectais, esta claro, hay un super-mega-Omega-híper-ultra vinculo entre vosotros dos, estais hecho el uno sobre el otro…_¿pero que decía esta loca? Si ni siquiera la he mirado!!!!!! Ah…y no se sabe los refranes populares, es: el hecho el uno para el otro…tenían que ser amigas de Emmet…

-Ui, lo siento. Perdona…mmm ¿te llamas?- le dijo después de golpear la espalda de mi hermano

-No pasa nada - le dijo Jasper intentado no respirar demasiado, no me había fijado que había aguantado muy bien aquella tarde llena de humanos y sin que sus pensamientos gritaran un SOCORRO o AYUDA. Eso era bueno. El fingió no oir la pregunta

-Mmm…disculpa – oi que me llamaban desde detrás. Que sutiles eran, por lo menos que dejaran pasar un tiempo antes de interactuar.- tienes hora? – ella llevaba reloj.

-No.

-Pues llevas un reloj – mientras dijo eso se tapaba el suyo escondiéndoselo detrás de la espalda.

-Si, pero va con el horario de Hong Kong.- Jajajaja, me lo iba a pasar bien. Era divertido dar ese tipo de explicaciones absurdas

-Ahh…

**---(ROSALIE POV) --- **

-Estan hablando con las de antes os habeis dado cuenta?- les dije a Bella y a Alice.

-Si, ya les estoy oyendo.

-Que?...

-Bella no mires! – le previne mientras le cogía del hombro.

-¿Por qué?

-Deja a ver que hacen…

* * *

-Ei, Jenn, que haces? Hola, soy Kelly. – se auto presentó la chica.- quienes son Jenn?

-Bueno los conoci ahora – mientras dijo eso paso su brazo por el mio, quedando entrelazados. Kelly vio esto y lo repitió con Jasper. Cuidadosamente quite mi brazo de aquella postura y me cruze los brazos. Jasper me sigio.

_Corre con Bella. No, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ocuparte de estas cosas…necesito a Emmet, el conseguiría la antecion de las dos y nos dejarían en paz._

Siguieron a nuestro lado. Jenn se tropezó y como un acto involuntario fui a sostenerla para que no se cayera, en ese preciso momento de acercamiento físico, sorprendiéndome, puso sus labios contra los mios, quiso excavar mas. Su lengua no parecía algo normal, era demasiado bestia. Despues de un segundo aparte la cara y la deje como estaba.

Bella me estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos

_Te la acabas de cargar…_

"Callate Jasper" murmure


	14. Chapter 14 ¿A DONDE VAS?

**Capitulo 14-¿A dónde vas?**

**Bella POV**

Entré en el coche. No tenia nada mas que decir.

Alice y Edward entraron después de mi. El suave ronroneo del coche comenzó a sonar. Yo miraba por la ventana. Las lagrimas no se sostuvieron ahora.

-Bella, por favor, escúchame.

-Antes ya te he dicho que no me perteneces. _Haz lo que quieras_. – Se suponía que debería sonar de una forma amedrentadora, pero sonó de forma contradictoria, como si al decirle aquello le estuviera pidiendo lo contrario, que era justamente lo que quería.

-No digas tonterías. Esto es absurdo ¡Yo no la besé!

-Vale. - Como si tengo 3 dedos en la mano, ahora me daba igual todo.

-Tenemos que hablar esto. ¡Es increíble que creas que yo bese a aquella desquiciada!

-Vale.

-Bella.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de esto. Solo conduce.

Permanecimos callados durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos a la gran casa blanca Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal en el cine? ¿ Se sintieron humanos? – preguntó Carlisle

-Si, nos sentimos muy humanos. – fue lo que oi que le decía Alice a Carlisle mientras yo subia las escaleras. Entre al dormitorio de Edward y cerre de un portazo, descargue gran parte de mi furia en ella.

**---- JASPER POV ---**

Paramos en un supermercado de vuelta a casa. Estábamos haciendo cola para pagar el dichoso kétchup de Emmet.

-Pobre Bella…debe estar hecha un fiasco.

-Ya Rose, pero no fue culpa de Edward, fue esa Jenn. No tuvo oportunidad.

-Si pero no la culpo por enfadarse – Rose envio una mirada envenenada a Emmet, este paso de su estado normal al horror puro y duro.

-Si, creo que la entiendo. – a Emmet esto le parecía divertido sugun sus emociones.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Muahahahahaha. El problema que ha pasado con Ed y Bella- Rose rodo los ojos y murmuro un "idiota integral" para luego él añadir "No! Integral no! A mi no me hace falta"

-Te causa gracia una pelea? – le pregunte retomando la conversación.

-Si…Muahahahahaha

-Pues te hubieras partido si hubieras estado allí entonces…

-Si si que lo vi, le pague a Jenn para que os esperara y intentara besaros. Muahahahaha a que es chachifantastico!!????

* * *

**Bella POV**

No podía estar en ese cuarto, no cuando estaba asi de enfadada. Necesitaba otro cuarto, asi que sali del de Edward, y me encamine al de Alice y Jasper, pero no quería molestarlos, no después de que Jasper viniera todo untado de Ketchup, además, quería estar sola. Pense en el despacho de Carlisle, pero seguramente el necesitara aquel espacio, luego estaba el garaje…si no estuvieran Emmet y Rose reconciliándose de una forma muy…amorosa, luego la cociona, pero era demasiado accesible y no me sentiría asolas. Edward fingiría que necesita un cuchillo cada dos por tres…_¿Qué mas? El salón ni loca…si, ya lo tengo. Perfecto._

Cogi mi chaqueta y me la puse mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ya era prácticamente de noche, asi que había refrescado bastante. Intente que no me viera nadie, que no me viera el, pero era imposible.

-¿Dónde vas? – Me preguntó

-Fuera, volveré pronto.

-Bella, yo…de verdad lo siento

-Edward – le acaricie la cara con la palma de mi mano- tranquilo, estare aquí en un periquete, solo quiero dar un paseo.

-No creo que sea buena idea que salgas tu sola, de noche, por el bosque.

-No me alejare mucho de veras, incluso, podrás verme desde aquí. - Me asegure de que en el bolsillo llevaba el reproductor de música.

Sali de la casa, pero no había pensado en el rio ¿ como iba a pasarlo ? Me quede parada en frente pensando en las pocas posibilidades que tenia. Una era quedarme en casa. Esa estaba descartada. La segunda era rodear el rio, lo cual me llevaría tiempo y quizás/seguramente me perdiera. La tercera era nadar. Ninguna me convencía.

-¿Quieres que te pase al otro lado?

-¿Podrias? – Me subi a su espalda y en un santiamén estaba en la orilla opuesta.

-Gracias.

-Llámame cuando quieras volver. – Me encamine hacia el bosque, estaba un poco excitada, pocas veces había andado de noche por el bosque yo sola. – ¡Espera! – Esa reacción me gusto, estaba enfadada, si, pero el quería seguir unos segundo mas conmigo, y eso siempre me gustaba, por muy enojada que estuviera. Me gire. Creia que me iba a besar, yo lo deseaba, pero tenia como una fina capa que dejaba ese sentimiento resguardado, y tenia que eliminarla, por eso quería pasar este tiempo sola.

-Hace frio – sonrió y me abrocho la chaqueta.

_Esta vez te quedaste con las ganas Bella. Mmm…¿y por que no lo besas tu? Pues porque seria injusto. Después de haberme encerrado y de que el pensara que estoy enfadada con el, que seguro lo cree, seria inmerecido que yo le besase asi por todo el morro. No, debo aguantarme y cuando vuelva ya podre besarle…hasta que el me pare._

Fui a girar para irme de nuevo, pero me retuvo. Quizas hacia eso para que tardara mas en irme.

-Edward, cuanto antes me vaya, antes vuelvo, y te prometo que en cuanto vuelva ya no estare cabreada, solo necesito…mmm…paz, por asi decirlo. Relajarme.

-Calla.- se acerco y me beso- Bien, pues vuelve pronto, asi tendras mas.

Mi corazón comenzó a retumbar dentro de mis como saltaba el rio y se metia en la casa. Me di la vuelta, un poco fuera de lugar y me encamine hacia el bosque.

Encontre un pequeño lugar, donde había buena hierba. Me acosté en el suelo, y le di al Play. La música empezó a sonar.

**EDWARD POV **

No iba a dejarla sola en el bosque. Ni loco. Espere a que se adentrara un poco mas entre los arboles, claro, sin perderla de vista, y cuando ya no había posibilidad de que me pudiera ver, salí.

A parte, estaba preocupado, sentía que Bella iba a decirdir algo, algo que me cambiaria a mi. Odiaba aquella sensación asi que intente quitármela de la cabeza.

Me senté en un árbol, viendo como escuchaba la música tumbada en la hierba.


	15. Chapter 15 MADRUGANDO

**Capitulo 15 – madrugando**

**BELLA POV**

Ya era Miercoles. Me desperté en la cama, con Edward a mi lado. _Has echado a perder una buena noche._

Me había quedado dormida en aquel rincón del bosque.

-Puedes dormir mas, aun es temprano.

-No, no tengo sueño- me acerque mas a el y pegué mi frente en su pecho. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer hoy, lo había decidido la noche pasada, antes de quedarme durmiendo sobre la hierba. Tenia que hablar con Alice y Rose.

Acerque mi boca donde antes estaba mi frente y le di un beso. Me levante de la cama

-Voy a hablar con Alice y Rose. Ahora vuelvo.- Vi preocupación en su expresión, pero rápidamente la disimulo con una sonrisa.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí primero a la de Alice.

-¿Se puede?

-Entra Bella!! – Alice estaba sentada en la cama. Yo me senté junto a ella

-Mmm…Alice…necesito hablar contigo y con Rose…

-Si, ya lo se. Se lo dije a Rosalie esta noche, en cuanto lo decidiste.

-¿Crees que es correcto hacer esto?

-Ya sabes lo que pienso.

-Si, es cierto. Solo que no estoy muy segura, por una parte , una parte grande Alice, no quiero hacerlo…pero, yo se lo debo. No fue correcta mi actitud ayer.

-Bueno, eso de que no fue correcta…yo me hubiera enfadado también.

-Nos vemos luego, gracias.

-Vale Bella.

Volvía hacia el cuarto cuando me encontré con Emmet

-Hey Bella!!

-Hola, que tal te supo el Ketchup?

-Agg, no me lo recuerdes, ese nombre esta prohibido, he pasado una noche muy mala.

-Jasper te dijo que te sentaría mal.

-Bueno Bella, llevo dos días siendo tu siervo y aun no he muerto, otra vez. – Ya ni recordaba aquello, y le hice una promesa a Rosalie, debería hacerle pasar malos rato a Emm.

-Si es cierto, ya ni me acordaba, te voy a ordenar algo ahora…mmm…bueno, primero prepárame un baño. De momento no quiero mas.

-Solo eso? Quieres que te prepare un Happy desayuno?

-NOO!! Tu aléjate de la comida.

-Perdona, yo cocino reestupendamente.

-Bueno, tu ciñete a mi ordenes.

-Vale! – Se fue dando saltitos, tal como Heidi. Abri la puerta, Edward seguía conforme yo lo había dejado. Me acosté junto a él.

-Que tal te fue? – me pregunto mirando hacia la pared. Me gustaría leer mentes, sus ojos me recordaban a … bueno, no concebía que le daría a pensar que yo querria dejarle. Ese recuerdo hizo que me estremeciera. El lo confundió y se separo de mi. Yo volví a acercarme y rodee con mis brazos su cintura.

-Bien.

Nos quedamos callados. Aquel silencio me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Te ocurre algo?- Podia haber suprimido la interrogación de mi voz .

-Por qué piensas eso? – no me había respondido.

-Pareces un poco ausente… - _…y tus ojos me lo dicen_

-No, no me pasa nada.

-Te quiero

**EMMET POV**

-Emmet ¿Qué haces?- si me incordian no puedo hacer las misiones…

-Pues rebuscando en tus cajones para encontrar las sales de baño, juraría que yo una vez las vi por aquí, juradito por Pocoyó.

-Emmet, yo nunca he guardado las sales de baño en el cajón de mi ropa interior…aparte ¡tendrias la decencia de preguntarme primero! Para que las quieres?

-Para Bella, me ha dicho que le prepare un baño. – seguí rebuscando en aquel cajón - ¡¡AHHH!! ¡Rose! ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡que-es-esto!!!!!!?

-Mmm…ups ¿Cómo habrá llegado eso hasta ahí? Ehh…esto – de mi mano colgaba un consolador que ni la pistola de Nacho Vidal…joder hermano…

-Es que ya no te gusta la marca Emmet??

-Si claro osito pero…bueno Emm tenia curiosidad.

-Ahhh…bueno, si solo es eso vale…podríamos meterlo como atrezzo en nuestros "encuentros"

-No, mejor yo me llevo esto y lo tiro…ni me acordaba de que tenia esto guardado. Ah, las sales de baño estan en el baño, es lo suyo. Y Emmet, como se te ocurra gastar todo el bote me compras 5 iguales ¿Entendistes?!!!

-Si, si, si…ten piedad por dios.

-Vale, te quiero osito

Fui hacia el baño. Encontré las sales.

-Emmet – me dijo Alice- toma esta ropa y pónsela a Bella ahí, para que se la ponga. Y esto me lo llevo, serias mas peligroso con este secador en tu mano…- la diablillo se fue. Yo pensaba.

_Bien…¿como se hace esto?_

_Igual que los sándwiches: todo lo que veas, se lo pones_

Abrí el grifo y llene la bañera. Cuando estuvo llena meti todo el tarro de sales de baño

_Mierda, ahora tienes que comprarle 5 botes a Rose…¿Por qué nunca escuchas Emmet?_

…_the last night you … ¿Qué? __Decías algo?_

Meti 7 barras de jabón. Para que se limpiara. Le eché un chorro de Champú, para el cabello y meti un cortaúñas, por si se aburría y las tenia muy largas luego hice un poco de espuma y todo quedo prefecto. Luego le puse un reproductor de música .Para terminar aromatice el baño con colonia y

PFFFFFFFFF

_¿te has tirado un pedo? pero si tu no puedes_

_Es el kétchup…ahora tengo que dejar pasar 5 minutos seguro que el gas esta cargado de ponzoña y todo humano que entre se convierte en vampiro ¡QUE GUAPO! _

_La verdad es que si…aunque no quiero ser fanfarron, pero estoy bien bueno. Me hecho un polvo._

Salí del baño. Mision terminada!


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 – El porqué no debes dejar que Emmet te prepare un baño.**

**BELLA POV**

Sali de la habitación, después de ese _"te quiero_" que salió disparado de mi boca sin pensarlo.

Me había acostado temprano, asi que ahora tenia mucho tiempo libre que iba a aprovechar dándome un reconfortante y relajado baño.

Si quieres relajarte, ENTRA. (Hola Bella, soy Emmet!)

Quite aquel possit de la puerta y entre dentro.

La habitación estaba calentita, era agradable. Lei el possit que había en la radio

Dame al Play y mueve tu "CUCU" nena.

Descarte la idea de poner en funcionamiento la radio, lo de mueve tu cucu no era lo mejor para querer relajarse.

Me desvestí rápidamente y metí una pierna y sentí el frio material de la bañera bajo la planta de mi pie. Metí el otro pie y sentí lo que parecía una pastilla de jabon

-¿Qué es…ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡ - me golpeé la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera, sentí mas pastillas de jabon en mi espalda y me clave algo puntiagudo en el muslo, la espuma me dejo con los ojos picosos y durante unos segundos no podía respirar y lo único que tragaba era agua y espuma.

-¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!

-No entres Edward, estoy bien, ahora salgo. ¡Emmet ya puedes huir! – de todos modos cuando yo me enrolle una toalla el entró

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Bueno, básicamente, que me he dado contra el bordillo de la bañera, casi me ahogo y me he clavado jabones y un…- rebusque por la bañera en busca de aquel objeto puntiagudo- … un cortaúñas??!!! A quien se le ocurre meter esto ahí?

- A mi!!!! - dijo Emmet desde la puerta.

-Tu cállate, que te la vas a ganar. Esta no te la paso. –Edward me subió a sus brazos

-La ropa- le recordé al verla. Él la puso encima mia y nos fuimos a su habitación, yo repose mi cabeza, ahora sobrecargada y demasiado caliente en su hombro.

-Ponte la ropa interior y dejame ver ¿ Donde te has clavado el cortaúñas ?

-En el muslo ¿ Me vas a hacer una revision ?

-Si quieres puede hacerlo Carlisle

-No no! Para que vamos a molestarle? – el sonrio, pero seguía sin llegarle a los ojos, me empezaba a preocupar. ¿Habria ocurrido algo mientras dormía? ¿Estaria enfadado por mi comportamiento de ayer?¿Serviria lo de esta noche? Yo me ponía mi ropa interior mientras el me daba la espalda.

-Ya esta – le dije

-A ver. – tragué saliva - ¿estas nerviosa?

-No – pero comencé a ponerme roja. _Mierda Bella ¿Por qué no sabes mentir?_

Edward se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de mi pierna y noto enseguida la parte roja donde me había clavado el corta uñas. Su manos tocaban mi muslo.

-Podria haber sido peor, solo tendrás un moratón. ¿Dónde mas?

-En la espalda. ¿De donde sacáis esos jabones tan duros? Me ha dejado lisiada.

-Los compra Alice. – Parecia que me diera un masaje, sus manos rozaban mi piel, intentando dañar lo mas minimo.- Vas a estar unos días con dolor de espalda cariño.

-Si, suerte que te tengo a ti doctor.

-Ahora déjame verte la cabeza

-No me importaría que me pasaras una revisión cada dia, esto esta muy, pero que muy bien.

-Te has dado una fuerte contusion. Como se nota. Te va a salir un chichon

-PARA ESTA NOCHE??? - se me escapó

-¿Qué pasa esta noche? – lo pregunto con demasiada curiosidad.

-Nada importante…-_¿para que hablas? A ver como lo arreglas…-_ solo que esta noche Alice quería hacer no se que de una fotos que pasaran a la posteridad. No quiero que me vean con un bulto en mi cabeza.

-Ah, no estaba enterado.

-Si…bueno, es que lo haremos en la tarde de chicas.

-Bien, ya esta. Puedes vestirte. – Me vesti con las ropas que habían en el aseo, seguramente que Alice las había puesto allí

Con toda esta distracción ya casi era la hora de irse asi que rápidamente fui a secarme el pelo, sin mucho éxito y baje a la cocina.

-Tu – dije señalando a Emmet – tengo una orden para ti.

-¿Qué me pide capitana?

-Quiero que te disfraces, ya, de…pingüino. Nos vas a acompañar al instituto asi, te vas a tirar todo el dia vestido igual. Ah y cuando quiero decir vestido también hablo del maquillaje.

-Pero tu no tienes un traje de pingüino. – Con el enfado se me había pasado ese detalle ¿y ahora que? Bueno da igual, pasar vergüenza iba a pasar.

-Mmmm… bueno Emmet, eso no es cierto

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices Alice?

-Pues veras, yo si que tengo un traje de pingüino.

---------FLASH BACK----------

_(Hace dos semanas)_

_Bien solo me quedan esas dos tiendas por visitar y después puedo ir a al otro centro comercial. Uauuuh!! Ese vestido le ira perfecto a Rosalie, tengo que comprárselo._

-Gracias por comprar en VSTDS, un placer.

_Bien, pues ya tengo los conjuntos de Jasper y Edward, la camisa de Emmet y el vestido de Rosalie, ahora solo faltamos Bella y yo. _

_Mm?? Y esta tienda?? No sabia que la habían canviado. Uauh!!! Que disfraz mas horroroso…bueno, todos lo son, pero este en especial ¿de verdad quieren hacer creer que esto es un pingüino…?? Pero…¿Qué diablos? Una corazonada es una corazonada. Emmet seguro que algún dia lo necesitara._

-Gracias por comprar en DSFCS, un placer – _deben ponerse de acuerdo en los mensajes de despedida._

---------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------

-Venga, póntelo Emmet.

-Uggg… todo esto es por culpa de Jasper y de Edward…SI HUBIERAMOS HECHO JACKASS OTRO GALLO CANTARIA!!

-Querras decir pingüino

-Callate Jasper

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me manda callar?

-Callate Jasper. – dijeron los 5 vampiros. Yo me rei.

-Insolentes

Mientras desayunaba, Rose, Alice y yo comentábamos nuestra salida de esta tarde.

-Si, me apetece mucho. – decía Rosalie- Bella, te saldrá muy bien, yo te ayudare, es lo que mejor se me da.

-Por eso te pedi ayuda, a ti y a Alice.

-Se va a quedar…- mire a Edward que estaba con Jasper al otro lado de la cocina, mirándome con los ojos casi cerrados.

Sospechaba algo.


	17. Chapter 17 EL FAVOR

**CAPITULO 17 – EL FAVOR**

**ROSALIE POV**

Estabamos en el Jeep, después de ir al instituto a dejar a los chicos, aparcados en un lado de la carretera.

-Emmet…ese traje…te queda muy bien. Me gustan los pingüinos

-Ah si??? – me guiño un ojo y saco su cara mas seductora

-Por favor, aquí no, ¡estoy delante! No soy invisible!

-Rose! Dios nos habla! Quien anda ahí?

-Imbecil

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio

-Os lo advierto-les dije- no he podido colarme a ninguna clase, asi que hoy nada de petanca, Oca, o cualquier otro juego absurdo entendieron? Mando yo.

-Ni al pilla pilla? – prenguntó Emmet

-Ha dicho : "o cualquier otro juego absurdo" todos tus juegos quedan descartados- Le dijo Jasper. Hubiera defendido a Em, pero tenia razon.

-Bueno, entonces que vamos a hacer?

-Me van a tener que hacer un favor.

-¿Y que gano si hago lo que me pide hermosa?

-Que no te meta ratas en la ropa.

-Me parece bien. –dijo rápidamente

-Que es lo que necesitas Rose?- pregunto Jasper

-Esta tarde se quedaran solos, nosotras tres iremos al centro comercial y cuando lleguemos de el necesitamos que se lleven a Edward de la casa, por supuesto, el no debe enterarse de nada, ¿Emmet?

-Si . No pensar en eso. Coches…si, noo, mejor pensare en ti Rose, eso mantendrá a Edward fuera de mi cabeza

-Bien pensado Osito, hoy estas tenaz

-¿TENAZ? Rose…¿Por qué me insultas? Que te he hecho yo? Mujeres…

Rode los ojos, no se le podía echar ni un piropo.

-Bueno, pero deben de llevárselo antes de que lleguemos, sino sospechara algo. Ah, y devuélvanlo tal y como se lo llevaron necesito que este bien.

-Vale, pero Rosalie ¿para qué necesitan que nos lo llevemos?- dijo Jasper

-Para preparar la casa, necesitamos una nueva decoración

-¿Para?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ya saben demasiado, cuanto menos sepan, mejor, menos tendrán que preocuparse en esconder, además, ya se enteraran esta noche. Hasta entonces CHITON.

estaba ojeando catálogos por la red.

-Rose – me llamó Jasper – debemos irnos, ya es la hora de la salida en el instituto.

-Vale, recuerden lo que les pedi, es importante.

**ALICE POV**

Otro dia en el instituto completado.

-Alice me acompañas al baño?

-Claro, vamos.- dejamos a Edward esperando y entramos al aseo.

-Alice – me pregunto bajito - ¿crees que nos oye?

-No, no con este tono de voz

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Edward? Lo noto extraño, como si estuviera preocupado por algo, apostaría a que sabe algo, y que esta preocupado por lo que yo pueda hacer.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo, esta mañana ha debido oírnos y se ha debido formar una idea totalmente equivocada, que espere. – Alce mi voz notablemente- Es lo que les pasa a los fisgones.

-Deberia contárselo…

-NO!!! – chillé. Luego baje el tono de mi voz igual al de Bella- tiene que ser una sorpresa, que no se lo espere…con lo que nos esta costando a Rose y a mi no pensar en nada de esto ni en algo que pueda incitarle a pensar que estamos ocultando algo, no vayas tu y se lo digas! Esta noche lo sabra.

-Esta bien- me dijo con un tono normal.- Vamos

-Ehh…Bella, tu padre esta ahí fuera

-¿Qué? – me concentre mas en la visión.

-Ha venido para llevarte a comer juntos.

-Y lo de esta tarde?

-Tranquila, ve, come y luego regresa. De todos modos Rose y yo tendríamos que ir primero a casa para que comieras antes de ir a comprar. Te esperamos en la casa.

-Esta bien.

Salimos del baño, y nos encontramos a Edward apoyado en la pared

_¿Sabes que los cotillas son unos maleducados? No te habrás unido a ellos ¿verdad?_- pensé. Edward arrugo su frente.

-¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vengo a llevarte a comer.

-No era necesario

-Vamos pequeña, dale el gusto a tu padre. Hola Alice! Edward. – La alegría con la que me había saludado a mi no paso al saludo de mi hermano que se quedo como una palabra suelta que no tenia nada que ver con el momento.

-Esta bien, pero debes llevarme luego a casa de los Cullen, he quedado con Alice y con Rose para ir de compras papá. – su tono era preocupado, como si no quisiera llegar tarde, y eso lo noto Charlie, lo noto Edward.

-Esta bien. – dijo Charlie un poco extrañado.

-Adios chicos, nos vemos luego. – Arrojó, como despedida para Edward, un silencioso "Te quiero" y luego se fue con su padre.

-Me vas a decir que estais planeando? Me preocupa seriamente- me dijo, mirando como el coche patrulla se iba.

-Mira, allí esta Jasper. Vamos. – corte rápido. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos. Aun podía ver el traje de pingüino de Emmet. Todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado se reia, hasta que él les miraba de una forma violenta. Entonces la gracia se esfumaba y comenzaban a andar cada vez mas deprisa. ¡Que lástima que Bella no este para verlo!

**BELLA POV**

-¿Qué tal te lo estas pasando en la casa de los Cullen?- me pregunto Charlie después de que pidiéramos la comida.

-Bien, todos son muy amables, ya lo sabes. Me tratan como una mas de la familia. – Al principio creía que me había excedido, pero no porque no fuese verdad, sino porque con Charlie una simple "Bien" hubiera bastado. Sin embargo, eso era lo minimo que podía decir de ellos.

-Eso me alegra Bella.

-Y tu ¿ que tal te va con tu compañero?

-Mich es muy agradable, hace nada que se ha incorporado y ya me trata como si fuese un conocido cercano, el lo cree asi.

-¿Y tu no?

-Si, pero… no lo demuestro tanto, digamos. El es muy extrovertido y abierto. Te caería bien. A todos les cae bien. – Casi le faltó dedicarle una poesía. Me alegraba que Charlie hubiera hecho buenas migas con su compañero tan rápido. No es que fuese a sustituir a Harry, pero me alegraba que hiciese nuevos amigos.

-Este domingo vamos a ir a pescar ¿sabes? A el también le gusta. Tiene un pequeño armario con todo lo que puedas imaginar sobre la pesca: anzuelos, cañas, hilo…

Pasamos toda la comida hablando de nuestros días separados. Deje que monopolizara la mayor parte de la conversación, pero el me insistía en que le contara las cosas que habíamos hecho.

Terminamos de comer.

-Papa, tengo que irme con Rose y Alice.

-Si, claro. – El trayecto fue silencioso, demasiado habíamos hablado durante la comida, me pareció raro pues Charlie no es muy hablador. Ahora ya no había mas temas de conversación. Aparcó el coche frente a la casa al llegar

-Me ha gustado comer contigo hoy

-Si, a mi también me ha gustado. Debes irte Bells, ya me pasare otro dia.

-No es necesario

-Pero quiero hacerlo, te hecho en falta Bella. La comida no es la misma.-Yo le sorei, asi que era por eso.- Cuidate Bella – parecía como si no nos volviéramos a ver en años, o nunca mas. Me recordaba a las películas, cuando el padre le decía adiós a su hija pequeña, recién casada, en su nuevo piso con su marido.

-Papa, nos veremos en seguida. Cuando quieras pásate y te hago toda la comida que quieras.

-Te tomare la palabra. – debi suprimir el "cuando quieras" – Adiós Bella. Dale las gracias a Esme y a Carlisle de mi parte. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti papa. – la despedida se me había hecho extremadamente larga. Parecia no tener fin. No se que le darían de comer a Charlie pero estaba mas sensible. Entre en la casa.

-Vamos Bella, debemos irnos o no nos quedara tiempo. Rosalie ya esta esperando fuera en el coche. ¡Vamos!

-Eii, tranquilízate, ¿me das un minuto?

-59,58,57…

-Vale, dame un poco mas, dame tiempo a subir las escaleras.

-300,299,298…

Fui hacia la habitación de Edward. Abri la puerta y deje la mochila.

-Yo lo veo- le oi decir a Emmet.

-Asi me gusta Em, que obedezcas. Te para el traje de pingüino. Que guapo vas.

-Bella – dijo Edward mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

-210,209…-grito Alice.

-Muy bien, voy a ir al baño, me quedan…

-206,205,204…-volvio a gritar Alice.

-esos segundos antes de que me agarre y me lleve a las malas.

Fui al aseo y me lave los dientes en tiempo record. Volvi a la habitación de Edward. Llevaba la cuenta de los segundos que me quedaban.

-Me quedan 180, ahora 179 segundos para besarte y bajar las escaleras.

-Y entrar en el coche!!

-Y entrar en el coche- repetí lo que había gritado Alice desde bajo. Se me había olvidado que Jasper y Emmet seguían en la habitación. Nos sumimos en un muy apasionado beso.

-ALAAAAAA. Mira Jasper, hasta Edward, el reprimido sexual de la familia besa mejor que tu ¿no te da vergüenza?

Oi un golpe

-¿Por qué me pegas?

-No se…tu cabeza me lo pedía a gritos.

-Cabeza mala.

-¿Qué hacen? – les pregunte avergonzada

-Organizamos planes para esta tarde, ya que nos abandonan, haremos algo. – me dijo Jasper.

-Que van a hacer?

-Bueno, tenemos varias ideas en mente. Hemos pensado en ir a pescar, ir a jugar al paintball…pero ninguna nos llama la atención lo suficiente.

-Pues que les vaya bien en su busca. Debo irme

-Podrias quedarte. Iriamos a nuestro prado…¿no te gustaría? Una tarde solos…- la idea me parecía la mejor del mundo. Lo deseaba tanto…

-Eso no es jugar limpio. Vamos Bella, recuerdas que habías quedado con NOSOTRAS esta tarde? – Alice estaba detrás mia.

-Aun no se han terminado mis segundos. Me quedan dos minutos

-Te descuento uno por ser tu. Después me lo agradecerás.

-De veras que suena apetecible – le dije a Edward mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos- pero debe irme con ellas. Que tal otro dia?

-No tienes por que hacerlo, yo te protegería

-45 segundos

-Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Lo que sea

-Si Emmet hace algo vergonzoso, hazle una foto ¿quieres?

-Jajaja claro, eso esta asegurado.

Le di otro prolongado beso. De nuevo se me había olvidado que allí seguían sus hermanos.

-Venga tortolitos separaos que tenemos que irnos

-No hagan nada peligroso, ni vayan a los bares, ni clubs, tampoco a las colchonetas Emmet, espantas a los niños – les previne.

-Te prometo que no haremos nada malo. Somos civilizados – me prometió Jasper.

-Bien pues…¡Diviértanse! – grite mientras Alice me llevaba escaleras abajo

-Menos mal! – dijo Rose cuando entre en el Volvo – venga chicas vamos a pasarlo bien.


	18. Chapter 18 SALIDA DE CHICOS

**CAPITULO 18 – SALIDA DE CHICOS**

**EMMET POV**

_¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no quiero ir a pescar ¿a que no Emmet? _

_No_

_Yo quiero pasármelo bien…aunque con este traje ridículo…cállate._

-¿Y si vamos al karaoke?

-Tu estas loco Jasper? Recuerdas aquellas navidades en las que canto Emmet los villancicos?

-Ah…si, es cierto. Bien, nada de karaoke.

-Pero si yo canto super. Escuchad: _It's my life…_

-DEJALO EMMET!!- me gritaron los dos

-No entendéis de música…

-Si claro. No son tus cuerdas vocales, son nuestros oídos – dijo Jasper

-Bla bla bla…¿Qué hacemos? Bella nos prohibió hacer todo lo chachilistico y super…no puedo ni ir a las bolas!! Donde se ha visto eso?? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? –_cuanto tiempo me dejarían diciendo eso?? Veamos -_ Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Joder, se supone que me teneis que responder

- Queria ver cuanto tardabas en cansarte.

-ahhh, si pudiéramos jugar a algo…aunque sea en el bosque…-_tenemos que sacar a...Jasper de aquí ya, me acabo de dar cuenta que esta hecho un canijo. Tiene que comer más. Rosalie…_

-Eso es! – dijo Jaspercito – divirtámonos pero a nuestra manera, y si hacemos como un circuito vampirico? Uno de nosotros montara el circuito del otro, podrá poner lo que quiera, y el primero que llegue al otro lado gana.

-Seria divertido

-Si si si si si si. Jasper, detrás de todo ese pelazo existe un cerebro

-Callate.

-Vale…pero…yo voy a tener que hacer eso con este estúpido traje?

-SI – dijeron los dos a la vez ._Para que puse el cortaúñas en la bañera? Ugg… Me pica la entrepierna, este traje es una birria!!! _

Cogimos lo indispensable y partimos hacia la montaña, yo con el estúpido traje de pingüino.


	19. Chapter 19 DE COMPRAS

**CAPITULO 19 – DE COMPRAS**

**BELLA POV**

**-**Tienes alguna idea de cómo lo vas a hacer? – me pregunto Alice desde el asiento del copiloto. Pronto llegaríamos al centro comercial, y empezaría la tarde de chicas, tarde que se centraba en mi.

-No tengo ni idea, tendrán que ayudarme en eso también. La verdad…pensándolo bien, con pedirle disculpas por enfadarme sobra no? Para que quiero montarle un espectáculo.

Las dos me miraron. No iban a cambiar los planes. Trague saliva.

-Bella-dijo Alice- lo primero, no te pongas nerviosa, no hay por qué estarlo.

-No te preocupes de cómo te saldrá, seguramente Edward al verte le de algo. – me dijo Rosalie.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

Llegamos al centro comercial

-¿Por donde empezamos? – Rose y Alice me arrastraron a la primera tienda de ropa interior. Siguieron unas cuantas mas. Cuando íbamos por la tercera, la mas cara y donde tenia mas conjuntos para probarme, Alice me preguntó mientras yo me cambiaba:

-Atrevida o dulce?

-¿Cómo?

-Tu solo elige Bella, que va mas con tu personalidad? Alice…para que le haces la pregunta si ya sabemos la respuesta?

-Bueno, quizás hoy quiera dar un cambio, sorprender.

-Mmm, yo soy mas dulce pero…-tenia que dar un cambio para dejar a Edward enloquecido- ATREVIDA

-Guau, pues Bella en cuanto termines con ese, te doy tu elección.- Mientras me ponía la delicada pieza, recordaba el por que había decido hacer esto "_Porque, aunque tu pongas como excusa el pretexto de que se lo debes a Edward por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, en realidad te apetece, quieres una noche lo mas intima que puedas, resumiendo, quieres marcha._

La revelación me hizo reir, tenia toda la razon. Necesitaba una noche puramente para nosotros dos, aunque estuviéramos en una casa donde la gente tenia el oído muy desarrollado. Pero de puertas para dentro eso a mi se me olvidaba, y solo le necesitaba a el. En esos momentos no dude en hacer lo que estaba haciendo, es mas, quería, necesitaba que ya fuese el momento, y que este se alargara lo máximo posible. Pero sabia que no duraría mucho _"No hay que sobreestimar mi autocontrol, Bella." " No te pongas mas en riesgo permitiéndome tocar tus labios, por favor"_

-Bella ¿ ese ya esta? Sal que te veamos

-No se si me lo he puesto bien. – Rose entró y me arregló algunos broches mal puestos. Sali. La lencería era de color rosa y negro

-Que te parece Alice?

-No me termina de convencer

-La forma del sostén no me gusta.

-Toma –me entrego Alice- aquí esta tu elección.

No pensaba ponerme eso

-Alice…esto es demasiado ¿puedo ver el otro?

-Si quieres…pero elegiste este. – el otro conjunto hubiera sido la elección correcta. Era de un azul cielo, muy normal, justamente aparentaba la dulcura y la fragilidad.- ya lo vistes, asi que pruébate este. -Por la cara de Alice sabia que no tenia otra oportunidad, asi que entre al vestuario y, con mucho cuidado y tranquilamente me quite el que llevaba y me puse, como pude, el que me había traido Alice.

-Necesito ayuda.- Rosalie me ayudo a atarlo y volvió a salir

-Alice – le dijo- nos llevamos ese, es perfecto. ¡Sal para que te vea Bella!

Hice lo que me dijo. Tenian una sonrisa triunfante. El conjunto era azul, un azul oscuro. Constaba de un sosten en forma de corazón que iba unido a la tela, formando un corpiño. Este dejaba trozos de mi abdomen al descubierto, solamente ocultados bajo una finísima capa de tela. La parte de abajo era un culot demasiado corto, que, de la misma forma que arriba dejaba ver los pequeños lados que me cubria. La espalda era la guinda del pastel. Terminaba en pico, el cual no se detenia hasta el culot. Luego las dos partes estaban unidas por una tira de satén azul, que terminaba en un lazo. El conjunto era precioso, pero no en mi, yo no podía llevar aquella cosa. Prefería otra cosa, aunque imitase la piel del leopardo o algo mas…provocador pero que tapase mas. ¡Este me tapaba lo minimo!

-Sin dudarlo, nos lo quedamos. -Dijo Alice. Se me unieron y comenzaron a probarse ellas también.

-Te queda bien Rose- Llevaba un pequeño vestidito con dos aberturas, una debajo del pecho y otra en la espalda.- me gusta.

-Si, el color rojo me pega. – A Rosalie todo le pegaba (N: en mi perfil estan dibujados los conjuntos)

-¿Qué tal chicas?¿os gusta?-nos pregunto Alice. Llevaba un conjunto negro que hacia resaltar su piel.

-Me gustan los diamantes, a Jasper le va a encantar. – no quería imaginarme lo que debería valer aquello. Llevaba pedrería en las dos piezas, mas un gran corazón colgando debajo del sosten, el cual se veía a leguas que era MUY caro.

-Bueno – comencé a hablar después de haber pagado la ropa- ¿ya esta no? Lo tenemos todo

-Ni por asomo. Necesitamos joyas y decoración. Y…ai por dios!! No llegamos! Rosalie, ¿te encargas de comprar la decoración? Yo ire con Bella. No tardes!- Alice me llevo, casi corriendo, hacia la tienda de bisutería mas cara que había visto en mi vida.

-Alice, no quiero que te gastes todo este dineral en una cosa que solo me voy a poner esta noche.

-No es nada Bella. El dinero es fácilmente recuperable. Si te vas a sentir menos preocupada, yo lo utilizare alguna vez y Rose hara lo mismo vale? Ahora no te quejes y dejame ver los pendientes…Oh!! Bella, ¡estos son geniales!!!- Despues de comprar un colgante y unos buenos pendientes , que no iba a ponerme, fuimos a buscar a Rosalie.

-Lo tienes todo? – pregunto Alice cuando ya habíamos encontrado a Rose.

-Si. Podemos irnos.

Rápidamente nos metimos en el Volvo y Rosalie le dio gas al motor. Alice cogió el teléfono y marcó.

-Hola Jasper! ¿Qué tal se lo estan pasando?- hizo una breve pausa- solo llamaba para cerciorarme de que siguen vivos y no andan haciendo locuras.-de nuevo otra pausa- Ahh eso es estupendo, de todos modos, no se pasen mucho tiempo fuera, sus adorables mujercitas las esperan en casa. Adios Jasper!- Colgo- Estan fuera de casa, tal como les pedistes Rose, estan en el bosque, vendrán mas tarde, tenemos como dos horas hasta que vengan.

Llegamos a casa y Rose se fue pitando.

-Hola chicas – nos saludo Esme.

-Hola Esme – le dije mientras Alice me empujaba escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Luego te lo explico Esme, necesito tu ayuda. Venga Bella tienes que ducharte.

Mientras hacia eso, Alice le contó a Esme lo que me proponía. Luego me invadió la vergüenza. Despues de todo, era la madre de mi novio. Ella me sonreía después de saber el plan

-Entonces – me dijo Esme- les molestaremos lo mas minimo

-Esme, intenta no pensar en eso cuando llegue Edward, ni en nada que le de pie a pensar que ocultamos algo. El ni se lo ve venir. Piensa que Bella le va a dejar o algo asi

-En serio? – me entristecí. ¿De verdad pensaba Edward que quería dejarle?¿en que cabeza cabe eso?

Esme me secaba y alisaba el pelo. Mientras, Alice me pintaba las uñas

-Dale un poco de onda Esme. – Asi lo hizo ella.

-Ya he terminado con la habitación – dijo Rosalie entrando en el baño.- Ha quedado bastante bien. – en cuanto dijo eso Rosalie me puse nerviosa. Aquel nerviosismo que había estado conteniendo toda la tarde salía ahora, ahora que quedaban escasos 30 minutos para que llegara Edward. – Bella, no te agobies. Yo te enseñare un par de trucos ¿eh?

-Gracias Rose.

Terminaron con mi pelo y con mis uñas. Alice me maquillo, aunque casi no puso nada en mi cara, solo un poco de rimel, algo de colorete y brillo. Despues me vistieron y, convenciendo a Alice de que no quería pendientes, me abrocho el colgante. ¿Y si se me rompia uno, me rajaba el lóbulo de la oreja y me salía sangre? Estropearía la velada. _"que exagerada eres"_ me había dicho.

-Ay, Bella, estas preciosa! – me decía Esme – mirate.

Y en realidad me veía bonita. Abri la boca, pero en seguida la cerre. No tenia palabras, no me salian.

-Admitelo, hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

-Esto es…Estoy perfecta! Chicas…gracias, de veras. Os quiero

-Y yo a ti Bella – Esme me abrazó – enseñale a Edward lo que vales.

-Esme…-me puse roja

-Jajaja. Tranquila.

-Bien Bella, vamos a la habitación y te enseño.- Segui a Rose y cuando entre me quede petrificada. Todo estaba tan…bonito. De los grandes muros de cristal caía una suave y fina tela azul, del mismo color que la lencería. Las improvisadas cortinas estaba recogidas por un lazo, dejando ver el exterior entre las dos. La cama ahora tenia un edredón de color azul y negro. Mil velas decoraban la habitación, haciéndola intima y caliente, aunque la temperatura era la de siempre.

-Rose. Es estupendo.

-Me alegra que te guste. Bien, ahora comencemos – Estuvimos allí durante un rato. Me enseño varias formas de mirar, como andar sensualmente, como sentarme o tumbarme, hasta como hablar.

Esme y Alice asomaron las cabezas por la puerta.

-Rose…esto es muy bonito – dijo Esme. Rosalie se lo agradeció.

-Chicas, ya estan aquí –dijo Alice.

La cosa ya había empezado, pero…¿Cómo comenzaba?

**EDWARD POV**

_Como tarda Carlisle, ya debería haber venido… bueno, o quizás no, aquella vez se tiro casi tres días en el hospital, y entonces fue cuando…_

_¿Dónde vi aquella camiseta? Ahh siii, fue en Seattle! Era preciosa, la verdad es que el estampado no era de mi tipo, pero el corte de la camiseta, era hermoso. La mandare hacer. Tengo que llamar a Paolo, hace tres días que no hablo con él! Necesito esa camiseta!_

_Emmet…_

Todas cotorreaban en sus cabezas.

_Motociclismo. Pesca. Skateboard. Baseball. Las tres mellizas. Pocoyo. Caillu. Rosalie…_

_Que bien me lo he pasado, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo a que si si? Si no hubiera sido por Emmet hubiera ganado. Si, hubiera ganado. Ehhh…ahora voy a ver una película con Alice. Si. Una película. Sera de…terror. Si. Para que se agarre a mi…si, va a ser lo mejor por que…_

Al aparcar el coche lo solte, llevaban toda la tarde de esa forma…y ahora el pensamiento de Alice Esme y Rose no lo arreglaba. No querían pensar en algo, por eso actuaban asi.

-Esta bien. Ustedes dos ¿me van a decir que ocurre?

-Nada- me contestaron demasiado rápido. Pasaba algo.

Sali del coche y fui hacia la casa. Me encontré con mis hermanas y mi madre.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Aquí no esta – me dijo, en tono serio, Rosalie

-¿Cómo que aquí no esta? Donde se ha ido??!!!

-Edward, esta arriba. – me dijo Alice. Pude oir como las tres contenían su risa.

Abri la puerta de mi habitación y entre. ¿En que la habían convertido?


	20. Chapter 20 NOCHE ÍNTIMA

**CAPITULO 20 – NOCHE ÍNTIMA**

**Bella POV**

Oi como entraba. Menuda sorpresita al ver su habitación. Comenzo a entrarme la risita tonta

_Bella, ahora no. Es tu turno._

Fui hacia la habitación. Cuando entre cerre la puerta. Edward estaba de espaldas a mi, contemplando el cambio se su cuarto. Yo me quede pegada a la puerta, viéndole a el.

-Bella. – lo dijo aliviado. Sin duda el había creido que yo lo había dejado. ¿Qué le pasa en la cabeza? -¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?-Se dio la vuelta.

Abrio la boca, pero no dijo nada. Yo en seguida me puse roja, pero no baje la mirada. Contemple como cogió el aire pero no lo solto. Tambien como me miraba y como apretaba sus manos haciéndolas dos puños. Yo le sonreí como me había dicho Rosalie, picarona había dicho ella.

-Mmm…no tengo ni idea. Acabo de verlo. – No movio ni un pelo. Ya que el se quería quedar estático, me movi. Fui hacia la estantería donde estaba toda su música. Simule buscar un disco

-¿Te apetece oir algo? – no tuve respuesta- No, mejor no. Habria jurado que yo vi el otro dia por aquí…

-Bella. – lo oi de milagro , pues fue un susurro.

-Dime – el seguía orientado hacia la puerta, ahora con lo ojos cerrados – Edward ¿estas bien? – quizás debiera quitarme esto y ponerme mi pijama, el de siempre. Me puse delante de el, a la espera de su contestación.

Edward abrió lo ojos. Me intimidó. Podia verse el fuego en su mirada, el deseo. Sonreí.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde con los chicos? ¿Le hiciste alguna foto a Emmet? – me cogió y me apretó a él. Notaba sus dedos que se clavaban, sin hacer daño, en mi cadera.

-No tan bien como estoy ahora. – me paso la mano por la nuca y me beso. Primero parecía contenerse pero luego su mano bajo de la nuca hasta la parte mas baja de mi espalda pasando por la clavícula. Tuve que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recomponerme y aun asi mi pulso estaba descontrolado. Le aparte de mi. Si quería resistir mas tiempo ahora debía parar.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto.

-Nada, solo que yo necesito respirar. – Me sente en la cama, tal y como Rose me había explicado. Me sentí idiota. Palmeé el lado que quedaba libre y el se sento junto a mi.

-Has hecho tu que mi cuarto parezca la habitación de un hotel?

-Las habitaciones de un hotel son mas cutres. A mi me gusta. Le deberías dar las gracias a Rosalie, le ha puesto mucho encanto ¿sabes? Y a Alice y a Esme.

-Son ellas las que te han obligado a hacer esto ¿verdad?

-No, fui yo quien tuve la primera idea, aunque yo no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de esto. – también me incluia a mi, no solo a la decoración. Apoye la cabeza en la almohada y flexione, lo suficiente para que no se me viera como un palo recto, las piernas. El me miraba a los ojos mientras me hablaba.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Es que quieres que no lo haga? – me alarme.

-Bueno…no es que sea lo mejor para mantenerme a raya, pero no me importa para nada que hagas esto. Lo que no entiendo es el por que. – había pensado que este tema de conversación no lo tocaríamos hasta entrada ya la noche. Se recostó apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

-Pues, porque creo que ayer no debí enfadarme de ese modo. Es una manera de recompensarte y pedirte perdon – ahora miraba a la pared - ¿Qué?-inquirí. Me sonrio

-Tu no eres la clase de persona que hace esto.

-¿Qué clase de persona hace esto?

-Mis hermanas

-Si…

-¿Por qué?

-Te he dicho la verdad, es por eso. –le había dicho la verdad. Pero solo en una parte. No le había dicho mi otra razon. Intente cambiar de tema. – que hicisteis esta tarde?

-Hicimos un circuito, teníamos que pasar trampas, todo lo que el otro pusiera en tu recorrido. Ha sido divertido. He ganado.

-No me extraña.- se rio despreocupado.

-Debes de ver a Emmet en las fotos. Hay una que…se sale de lo extraño.

-Eso esta bien.

-Hay algo mas.

-¿Cómo?

-No es solo por que quieras pedirme perdón, que no debes, yo tengo la culpa, pero apartando eso, creo que hay algo mas fuerte que te impulsa a hacer esto. –_Ups…_- dimelo, no me enfadare.

-Diras no te reiras.

-Te doy mi palabra.

-Yo…bueno, es una burrada…es que yo quería…pasar una noche junto a ti. Una noche intima – puntualice.

-Ah…-contenia la sonrisa

-Puedes reírte.

-No – pero mientras lo decía sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. - ¿Era eso? Podrias habérmelo pedido.

-¿Qué? – ahora fui yo la que se estaba riendo – Por favor Bella, debemos parar. – intente imitarle.

-Tampoco pienses que hoy vamos a llegar mucho mas lejos. Sigo manteniendo mi autocontrol. Incluso ahora, que solo te tengo a mi lado me cuesta mantenerme cuerdo, por asi decirlo.

-Bueno, pues dejate llevar. Yo no te voy a dar una negativa.

-Lo se – dijo, mientras se rendía y volvia a besarme. Ahora no fue como antes, esta vez fue mas calmado, pero igualmente apasionado. Ahora yo estaba encima suya. Me temblaba la mano. _¿Cómo se para esto? Que vergüenza…_

Edward me cogió la mano.

-Tranquilizate – apoye mi barbilla en su hombro y fui respirando, hasta que mi corazón fue a su ritmo habitual. Note que pegaba sus labios a mi cuello. Note que sonreía.

No es que eso me recordara a lo que había dicho Alice, pero de pronto en mi mente sono lo que ella le había dicho a Esme esa tarde: _Piensa que Bella le va a dejar o algo asi_

-Edward

-¿Si? – susurró en mi piel.

-Tu creías que iba a dejarte. – Se tenso. – ahora te toca a ti sincerarte – le dije pegada a su oreja.

Se tomo su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Si, me asustaste, no sabes cuanto. Tenia en mente todas las actividades que te gustarian hacer, para retrasar tu partida. Estoy avergonzado por eso, si de verdad quisieras alejarte de mi yo tendría que dejarte ir pero…-le tape la boca con mi mano

-¿Crees que seria capaz de alejarme de ti? Espero que sepas la respuesta. Y que esa sea un No.

Me mordió la mano.

-¡ay! ¿Qué haces?

-No esperaras que después de haberle puesto el vino al alcohólico en sus narices no intente probarlo ¿verdad? ¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento si ha sido el caso

-Ah, lo siento. No, ha sido mas el susto que el daño. – Nos quedamos mirando durante unos minutos, luego pase mi dedo por su cuello.

Me estaba mordiendo el labio cuando Edward me pregunto

-¿En que estas pensado?

-Que pena que hoy lleves camiseta.

-¿por algo en especial? – _Porque disimuladamente podría desabotonarte la camisa, ¿pero que voy a hacer con una camiseta?_

-La verdad es que no.

_Bien Bella, tiene que haber mas fuego aquí, ¡estáis hablando todo el rato!¿qué haría Rosalie?_

Tuve un leve esalofrio intencionado

-Espera. Toma – me tendio su camiseta _¡Siiiii! Lo has conseguido!_

-Se me ha pasado el frio – dije mientras tiraba la camiseta. – Bueno, es justo que tu te quites algo no? Mira como estoy yo.

-Ya, ya te veo…- me puse roja en seguida – me sorprende que hayas permitido a Alice y a Rose que te vistieran asi

-¿ah si?

-Bella, tu no eres de esas

-de esas como?

-Es anormal que enseñes tanto – me agarró el muslo descubierto mientras me dijo eso. Vi una oportunidad genial.

-Asi que crees que no puedo ser alocada, que no soy de "esas"

-Debes admitirlo

-Ah – me incorpore, quedando sentada sobre el. Edward puso sus manos detrás en la nuca. Otra posición mejor no podía haber escogido. No podía evitar sonreir. Recorde lo que me había dicho Rose_ "Oh Bella, que no te de vergüenza esto, tienes que hacerlo, por lo menos aparentar que estas segura de ti misma. Tranquila, el no dejara que se te caiga Muahaha. No me mires raro Bella, Emmet me lo pega"_ Parecer segura, debería parecerlo para que hiciera efecto – Pues me parece que debes cambiar esa concepción sobre mi.

-Por que?

-¿Te he dicho ya que hoy se me cae todo? Mis manos no se aclaran…- tire de lazo de satén que era el único agarre del sosten.

-¡NO! – antes de que se me cayera me lo sujeto. Ahora su cara estaba a centímetros de la mia. -¿Qué demonios haces Bella? – me dijo mientras me volvia a anudar el lazo.

-Cambiando tu idea sobre mi.

-Bien, pues has hecho un buen trabajo. Ya me cuesta bastante viéndote con esto puesto. Creo que deberías cambiarte. –

-Perdóname, yo solo…haz como si no hubiera pasado- Volvimos a nuestra posición de antes. Comencé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que sentí un impulso, asi que sin pensarlo abri mi boca y le mordí en el cuello.

-Ey, ¿Qué haces? – dijo riéndose, parecía que le hubiese hecho cosquillas a pesar de que le mordí con ganas.

- No esperaras que después de haberle puesto el vino al alcohólico en sus narices no intente probarlo ¿verdad?

-Si pero ahora es el alcohólico el que esta pidiendo el vino.

-Por eso mismo es alcohólico.

Segui mi rumbo, pero sin mordiscos, durante un buen rato. Primero su cuello, luego su pecho para volver a su cuello y bajar hasta la clavícula.

-¿Por qué me das la vuelta?

-Porque ahora me toca a mi ser quien da los besos.

-Mmm…pues se me ocurre por donde podrías empezar.

-¿Por los pies?

-Ag Edward. Te dare una pista: empieza por LA y termina por BIOS

-Ahh, los pies.

-Pasar tanto tiempo con Emmet no es bueno. Besame por favor

-En los pies

-¡EDWARD! –

Me beso. Pero no en los pies.

-Sigue en pie la oferta de esta tarde? – le pregunte mientras besaba mi mandibula.

-¿Cuál?

-Me apetecería mucho ir al prado.

-Por supuesto.

Pasaron los minutos que, aunque los deseaba conforme la manecilla del reloj iba de un número a otro, me volvían loca igualmente pues cada beso que me daba Edward producía una reacción diferente en mi cuerpo.

-PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR – abrí tanto los ojos que temi que se me salieran de las orbitas

-Bella, creo que tu estomago requiere de tu atención. Te estoy privando de tu cena, lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas en absoluto. – se rio

-Debes comer algo. Vayamos abajo

-Van a estar cotorreando. Emmet se va a burlar. – alguna gracia sobre nuestra relación iba a soltar por esa boca dorada que tiene el.

-Podras echarle encara las fotos de esta tarde.

-Bueno, pero tendre que ponerme algo. Si Carlisle me ve asi ¿Qué crees que va a pensar? Que menudo hijo que tiene. – comencé a reirme

-Eres tu la que va en lencería. – me recordó

-Pero es tu casa

-Tambien es la tuya

-Si me pones pegas no vale – reimos juntos. Cuando se fue a levantar le agarre del pantalón.

-Un ultimo beso ¿no?

-En el pie?

-Cuando se te va a quitar la gracia del pie Edward??

-Emmet me ha dicho que a las chicas os gustan que os besen los pies.

-Desde cuando le haces caso a Emmet?

-Desde nunca pero ya que el lo lleva tan bien con Rose…pensé que quizás a ti te gustaría

-Eso es una guarrada

-Pues menos mal, no me veía chupándote el pie.

-Bueno pero me vas a dar mi ultimo beso? – Me lo dio, y tanto! Como que casi me desmayo

-Es lo que le pasa al alcohólico cuando bebe mas de la cuenta.

-Ya – le dije- pero ha merecido la pena.

Fuimos a buscarme algo decente que ponerme y bajamos a la cocina, donde, como yo había predicho, los cuatro hermanos vampiros estaban sentados.


	21. Chapter 21 COTILLAS

**CAPITULO 21 - COTILLAS**

**JASPER POV**

-Esto esta mal, deberíamos darles intimidad – les comente mientras nos sentábamos en la cocina

-Callate Jasper y no nos chafes la fiesta eh? – No solo Edward y Emmet me mandaban callar ¡Tambien Rosalie!

-¿Os cuento un chiste? – nos pregunto Emmet

-No – dijimos al unísono. No se para que contestamos si quiera

-Pues veras…van dos en una moto y se cae el del medio por la ventanilla a causa del aire acondicionado.

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

-Tiene gracia.

-Bella ya ha entrado. – dijo Alice. Esperamos a oir la reacción de Edward.

-¡No dice nada! – gritó Rose. – Ha funcionado, ha funcionado, ha funcionado…- repetían las dos mientras botaban en la silla.

-¿Qué ha funcionado?

-Edward no dice nada, eso es que se ha quedado sin palabras…¡y eso es bueno! – me contestó Alice.

-Ahhh…

-Rose, le has enseñado muy bien para el poco tiempo que has tenido.

-¿Qué le has enseñado, eh Rose? Eh?

-Como seducir osito. Tu no puedes hacer eso si te lo estas preguntando – apostaría a que si que se lo preguntaba.

-Y Jasper puede seducir? Si el puede yo también.

-Yo si se seducir, puede decírtelo Alice.

-Es cierto.

-Bien, pues entonces Jasper, sedúceme

-¿¡QUE!? – el golpe de esta tarde le ha afectado.- no pienso seducirte. Emmet, eres un hombre!

-No si quieres soy un cangrejo…ay Jasper algunas veces eres TAN infantil-_ hablo señor responsabilidad y madurez_

-Chicos, callense! No logro oir nada con vuestra disputa!!

-Bien, eso es que no sabes seducir. – dijo Emmet por lo bajinis- Caputi.

-Es caput Emmet

-Como sea, y ahora cállate que no oigo. – _Relajacion…_

-¡UNA HABITACION DE HOTEL!???? PERO SERA DESAGRADECIDOO!!!!!

-Shhhhhhhh, escucha a Bella. – le dijo Alice. Creo que solo ellas dos prestaban atención a la conversación de arriba. Yo intentaba no escuchar, aunque no tenia mucho éxito. Emmet se mordía las uñas de los pies

-Emmet, que luego no crecen

-¡QUE NO CRECEN!??? Noooo!!!!! ¿Qué he hecho? Las he matado…

-Tranquilo osito, lo superaras…

-Tsss, como si Bella no pudiera elegir lo que esta haciendo sin que nosotras la "obligemos"

-Alice, admítelo, yo casi me muero de la sorpresa cuando me lo dijistes y mas cuando me mencionaste que era idea suya.

-Ya, pero… vale es verdad.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-De que te ries Jasper? – me pregunto Rosalie.

-Edward tiene razon. Solo vosotras montáis algo como esto. Ah, Emmet…te voy a dar una patada en tu culo de caballo…¡has hecho que pierda el juego!

-Jajaja…te debía una del Lunes, no creas que se me ha olvidado que me manipulaste para que desvistiera a Rose…voy a vengarme uno por uno…

-Ale pues conmigo ya has terminado.

-Ya pero es que contigo es super divertido

-SE QUIEREN CALLAR! SON PEORES QUE LA MADRE DE JESSICA DIOS!! – grito Alice. Nos pusimos rigidos al instante…

-No nos mates por favor, no nos mates por favor, no nos mates por favor – canturreaba Emmmet.

-Fue todo un acierto llevarnos ese conjunto de lencería ¡ esta surtiendo efecto!

-Tengo una pregunta…

-Que es ahora Emmet? – le pregunte ¿Cómo podía aguantar Rosalie toda una eternidad con el? Debian de quererse mucho o es que el es muy bueno en la cama…_aggg Jasper, no pienses en esas cosas._

-Digo yo, asi, una duda que me planteo – estaba serio, como si fuera de vital importancia aquello, y sus sentimientos no decían lo contrario, asi que le di mas atención. Quizás fuera importante…- Si el lomo el chorizo y el salchichón son redondos…¿Por qué hacen el pan de molde cuadrado?

-Y eso lo preguntas por??

-curiosidad, no se, me lo he preguntado siempre, ¿es extraño verdad?

-Si…todo un digno caso para Malder y Escally…

-¿Quiénes?

-Por dios – dijo Alice - ¿estan hablando de alcohol? Mas sexo y menos habladuría!

-Alice…no querras que lo hagan ahí arriba. – le dije

-No me refería a eso…quería decir mas pasión…por dios, se les va a secar la boca!

-Bien Bella…llevale por ahí…-decia Rosalie _"¿por algo en especial?" _ oí desde arriba.

-Oh Rosalie, eso es fantástico!!! – le dijo Alice después de ver lo que se traía entre manos.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir? – les pregunté

-Le dije a Bella que se quitara la parte de arriba de su conjunto

-Que mala eres Rose…- cuando ella miro a Emmet el rectifico-…cuando utilizas tus encantos de seducción…

-Otra vez se han puesto a hablar de alcohólicos ¿Bella tiene algún familiar que sea adicto a la bebida o algo?

_¿Por qué me das la vuelta?_

_Porque ahora me toca a mi ser quien da los besos._

_Mmm…pues se me ocurre por donde podrías empezar._

_¿Por los pies?_

-Edward esta mal de la cabeza… - Seguimos escuchando, ahora yo estaba metido en la conversación, no podía evitarlo.

-Rose…debimos alimentar a Bella antes de que Edward viniera…esto les va a chafar bastante

-¿No le disteis nada de comer? – le recrimine

-Se nos olvido Jasper…-me dijo Rose.

-Yo no me voy a burlar

-No que va…

-¡Pero si sois vosotras las cotillas! Yo estoy de luto…pum pum pum pum pumpum pum pumpum…- tarareaba una marcha fúnebre

-¿Por qué dice lo del pie? –pregunto Alice

"_Emmet me ha dicho que a las chicas os gustan que os besen los pies" "Desde nunca pero ya que el lo lleva tan bien con Rose…pensé que quizás a ti te gustaría"_

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Alice y yo no parábamos de reir.

-No se de que se os reis – dijo Rosalie.

-O sea que te gusta que te besen los pies Rose!! JAJAJAJA. Vas a ser el chupon de la familia Emmet. Rosalie no se como metes tu boca en la de el después de que…ajajajajajajaja

-Ya puedes dejar de reírte si no quieres oír tus huesos crujir.

_Odio._

Deje de reirme cuando sentí toda aquella ira, Rosalie sin duda la utilizaría en contra mia.

-Ya bajan…parezcan casuales – dijo Emmet

-Emmet – le dije- que va a parecer casual si somos cuatro vampiros en una cocina donde solo hay comida humana?

-Joder Jasper siempre ves el lado negativo…

-es que hay otro lado?

-Shh…bueno, entonces por que no has ganado tu Jasper? – me pregunto Alice mientras Bella y Edward entraban en la cocina.


	22. Chapter 22 PENSAMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 22 - pensamientos**

**Edward Pov**

-Por que aquí, don chupon me hizo la tarde imposible y me estuvo incordiando durante todo el maldito recorrido. Ya me parecía a mi que era muy raro que en mi circuito no hubiera ninguna complicación. LA COMPLICACION ES EMMET!!! – para ser sincero, esa es la mejor dificultad para hacer perder a alguien.

-Hola Bella – les saludaron Alice y Rose. En sus mente oia risitas constantes.

-Hola chicas – les saludaba Bella mientras se ponía roja. Todos nos quedamos callados.

"…_Habitacion de hotel…mm…mierda Rose…"_ Mire a mi hermana, que estaba observando la mesa de la cocina. ¿Cómo sabia lo que había dicho? Deberia haber estado escuchando

"_Ai mierda, seguro que Edward ya sabe que estábamos escuchando, ¡mira como mira a Rose! Se le ha escapado algo seguro…pues menos mal que no sabe que estábamos cotilleando que si no…muahahahahaha ai no Emmet ¡lo has pensado! Ehh…yo…Edward…estoy hablando de otro Edward y Bella, que casualmente el es vampiro y ella humana…ejemmm. ¿te cuento un chiste?_

-¿Qué quieres de cenar Bella? – le pregunte mientras miraba enfurecido a los cuatro vampiros mas cotillas de todo el mundo.

-Mmm…no se. Tranquilo yo me apaño.

-Esta bien.

Fui a hablar seriamente con mis hermanos, en voz baja.

-Ustedes estan cuerdos de la cabeza? No tienen sentido común? No pueden, aunque sea por un dia, dejarnos fuera de vuestro estúpidos juegos? Si se aburren, muéranse, pero no nos molesten a nosotros!

-Hermano…-me decía Emmet- …eso me ha dolido. Yo tengo sentido común. Mira lo ves? Esta al lado del bíceps.

-Emmet…si.

-Edward, no te pongas asi vamos ¿ o me vas a negar que no te ha gustado la sorpresita? Si se te ve en la cara la felicidad, apuesto a que en estos momentos no podrías enfadarte con nadie, ni con nosotros.

-En estos momentos…

-Bueno – me dijo Rose- que tal ha ido? Podrias haber hablado mas.

-Si… y tu podrías no haberle enseñado el jueguecito del corsé.

-Jajajajaja, una parte de ti hubiera querido no agarrarla en ese momento. Seguro.

"_Edward, admítelo, yo se que es asi, pude sentirlo. Es algo normal que sientas eso, no debes sentirte como alguien rastrero ni nada de eso"_ Debia de agradecerle la comprensión a Jasper.

-De que hablan chicos? – nos pregunto Bella con su planto en la mano. Hice un mohín. Supongo que eso tendría que estar bueno para ella.

-Jajajajajaja – me faltaba poco para caer al suelo y seguir riéndome ahí.

-Deja de reírte Edward. No voy a consentir eso…-me dijo Alice

-Perdona…-pero no podia evitarlo.

Lo había visto en su mente. A ella, mojada y manchada por lo que parecía ser batido de fresa.

Su cabeza ya estaba barajando las posibles opciones en la que podia ocurrir eso. Todo apuntaba hacia Emmet.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras asi? Te juro que yo no voy a hacer nada. Ni siquiera lo he pensado!

-Bueno ¿Nos van a contar lo que va a suceder? –demando Rose

-Alice…

"_No, no lo digas! Si lo dices a lo mejor ese alguien…Emmet lo puede pensar y lo puede hacer realidad. Por lo menos ahora no sabe que tiene que hacer"_

-Ya Alice, pero tu has visto lo que va a ocurrir, aunque aun no lo sepa, lo sabra, y si se lo digo ahora tienes mas tiempo para planificar que vas a hacer con el que "supuestamente" te va a hacer eso

-Vale. Dilo.

-Alice ha visto que alguien la baña con batido de fresa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Jasper… que se rian ellos, vale, puedo superarlo, pero tu?

-Lo siento cariño, tienes razon, solo que…bien bien, tranquilízate, no me rio mas.

-Voy a descubrir quien va a hacer eso…tengo que saberlo.

-Y si no vas con la ropa que has visto que te mancharías? – sugirió Bella que ya había terminado de cenar.

-Me sigo viendo manchada, pero con distinta ropa.

-¡Hola chicos! – nos saludó Esme al entrar junto a Carlisle a la cocina.

-Oimos risas, bueno, queríamos saber el por qué de ellas – dijo mi padre.

"_¿Qué tal os ha ido, Edward? La verdad es que podrías haber hablado menos…no parabais de cotorrear…jajajajaja la ultima parte me ha hecho gracia. Cierto ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle? Sabes…voy a tener que hacerle este tipo de sorpresas a el. Pero no hablaremos tanto…"_

No, ella también.

-Sabeis? –dije harto ya de que me reprocharan- hubiera hablado menos si os hubierais metido las orejas por donde yo se!

-¿Por los pies? – dijo Emmet, ahora tumbado en el suelo, riéndose.

-Sois insoportables. Vamos Bella. – le cogi de la mano y me la lleve de aquella habitación de entrometidos.

-¿Qué pasa? – me inquirió ella.

-Prefiero mil veces, tu pequeña cama con Charlie en el cuarto de al lado que mi cuarto con mi familia escuchando. Al menos en tu casa tenemos mas intimidad!!

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes…cambiaremos las paredes.

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aqui llegue cuando pueda y como pueda subire mas.

¿que le pasara a Alice?

Lo siento, mil disculpas por la espera. Espero que les guste.

Ahh!! colgare la lenceria que se compraron Alice, Rose y Bella en mi perfil. Yo dibujo pesimamente....pero para que se hagan una idea aproximada de lo que me imagine yo.

Un beso y muchisimas gracias! De veras.

aL.


	23. Chapter 23Demasidas coincidencias

**CAPITULO 23 – Demasiadas coincidencias**

**ALICE POV**

-Jasper hoy es el dia… - le dije atemorizada

-Tranquila, toda va a salir bien. No tienes por que estar tan nerviosa.

Si que debía estarlo. ¿Qué me iba a hacer Emmet? Lo peor era la incertidumbre porque si sabia lo que me iba a ocurrir, pero no conocía el lugar, ni la persona que me tiraba aquel asqueroso liquido, ni con cuantas personas delante me lo tiraría.

-Alice – me dijo Jasper acariciándome el pelo – relájate – me sentí de esa forma cuando el lo dijo, era insoportablemente bueno utilizando su don – no te pasara nada, yo te protegeré ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien ¿me lo prometes?

-Prometido. – Nos vestimos para bajar a la cocina, donde Bella y Emmet discutían sobre las palomitas.

-Las saladas estan mucho mas buenas –decia Bella.

-No lo creo, las de mantequilla…ÑAM! – El nunca las había probado…pero si el lo decía…

-Alice – me dijo Bella con los ojos salidos por la sorpresa – no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. ¿Quién eres tu?¿que has hecho con mi Alice?

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – le inquirí

-Pues que llevas la ropa de ayer…te encuentras bien?

-Por favor Bella no me lo recuerdes, ya es demasiado duro llevarla, no tengo fuerzas para hablar sobre esto pero una cosa tengo clara ¡no pienso manchar ropa nueva!

De vez en cuando veía sutiles destellos, cosas minimas que no me ayudaban a concretar y lo único que hacían era marearme mas y mas. Podia ver a Mike a mi lado en uno de estos destellos por eso al principio supuse que la escena se produciría en la escuela, pero luego veía la cocina de mi casa, con mis hermanos frente a mi y luego la casa de Bella, toda manchada de batido. Era todo un caos.

-No te preocupes hermanita – me dijo Edward alborotando mi pelo- no creo que nadie se atreva a lanzarte eso en el instituto. No si dejas ver un poco tus _encantos_ vampiricos.

Me mordía el labio continuamente, preocupada por la situación.

-¡Ale ya esta! – grito Emmet satisfactoriamente. Llevaba un baso con un liquido rosa. Lo ojos se me abrieron de puro pánico – ay que se me cae!!! – fingió tropezarse con sus propios pies, para luego volver a su postura aterior. La mezcla casi cae en mi ropa.

-Emmet eres el mas idiota de los idiotas

-Gracias – me ofreció su sonrisa mas amplia. Parecia orgulloso.

– Vamonos Jasper.-dije indignada- Os esperamos en el coche – Llegamos al aparcamiento.

-Que tonta eres – me dijo de repente Jasper. Yo alce mi ceja ¿a que había venido eso? – Alice, lo digo porque me parece demasiado exagerado que tu, una vampiro con unos sorprendentes poderes le tengas miedo a un batido de fresa.

-Si…tienes razon. Voy a poder esquivarlo –Jasper se rio.

-Venga vamos a ver como a Alice la mancha ¡si!...

Le eche una mirada asesina a Emmet despues de decir eso.

-…o no.

Bella Edward y yo fuimos en el Volvo, como siempre y los demás en el Jeep. No debería sentirme asi, Jasper tenia toda la razon del mundo, no pasaba nada, podría esquivarlo y estaría sin manchas. Y si ese no fuera el caso…bueno ¿no pasaba nada no? Una muerte mas en el pueblo no iba a hacerle daño a demasiada gente…

-Intenta que sea Mike el que te tire el batido – dijo Edward para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Cada minuto se me hacia aterrador, por mucho que intentara convencerme de lo contrario. Bella me intento dar conversación, pero yo no le segui el juego. Llegamos al instituto. Al bajar del coche suspire, ya quedaba menos tiempo…

Las clases me parecieron el doble de largas de lo acostumbrado. Necesitaba a Jasper a mi lado…ahora, el estaría libre, haciendo sus payasadas junto a Emmet y Rose mientras yo seguía aquí, intranquila y aburrida. Esto era un verdadero asco. ¡quiero a mi protector!

Por fin, despues de lo que me pareció una vida entera, el timbre sono.

-Hola pequeñaja. – dijo la voz de mi protector detrás de mi al salir de la clase

-¡Jasper! – le abrace todo lo fuerte que mis brazos pudieron.

-Cuando quieres tienes muchísima fuerza. Deja de apretarme tanto o si no estos humanos se preguntaran que hace un antiguo alumno partido por la mitad.

-Te he echado en falta – pase por alto su gracia.

-Solo me echas de menos porque sin mi no tenias a nadie que te protegiera ¿verdad?

En parte era cierto. Pero por que ahora estaba atacada de los nervios, en otras circunstancias eso seria totalmente falso.

-Un poquito. Pero no solo te quiero a mi lado por eso, recuerda.

-Jajajaja si…ya lo _noto._

Fuimos hacia el comedor. No me había dado cuenta que nuestra conversación nos había hecho quedarnos los últimos, asi que al entrar en el comedor todos estaban ya sentados menos los que seguían comprando la comida. Agarre con mas fuerza la mano de Jasper. Este no paro de sonreir. Su felicidad y su tranquilidad llegaron a mi cuerpo, sintiéndome mas segura de mi misma. Sentia como si ahora mismo pudiera combatir contra 500 neofitos y tenia la certeza de que yo seria la ganadora_ Bien, bien quizás 500 no pero con 20 seguro. Aunque no se sabe…seguramente también podría con los 500 si me lo propusiera._

Rose, Emmet, Edward y Bella nos esperaban sentados en la mesa de siempre. Esta semana habían cambiado la mesa de los humanos por nuestro antiguo lugar, no creo que Angela se sintiera muy a gusto con Emmet o Rose al lado, no en un principio, si los conociese, al igual que había hecho conmigo, seguro que los aceptaría. Todo paso a velocidad sobrevampirica, en mi caso. Todo en una escena me descolocó. Silla, Mike, bandeja, vaso, batido, Jasper…

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio despues de que Tyler se levantara justo en el momento en el que Mike pasaba detrás, este choco contra su silla arrojando su bandeja cuando nosotros pasábamos de camino a la mesa.

-Jasper…-murmure, sin saber que decir. Me invadía una ola de furia, a todos nos invadía aquello. Jasper estaba utilizando su don.

-Cullen…yo…lo siento, Tyler se me puso en medio y no pude evitarlo.

"No pude evitarlo" Quizás yo no tendría que haber evitado aquello, no tendría que haberle dicho a Jasper que me protegiera, el no debería haberse puesto entre el batido y yo. Me sentía, junto a la rabia proporcionada por mi protector, muy culpable.

"Tyler se me puso en medio…" Demasiadas casualidades para que yo lo viera. El destino quería hacerme pasar un mal rato porque para que existiera tanta casualidad eso debería haber estado ensayado…pero si lo hubieran estado planeando, yo lo hubiera visto.

-No…te preocupes…Mike. – le dijo Jasper.

Cerca nuestra podían oírse pequeñas risitas, imperceptibles para los oídos humanos pero demasiado altas para nuestros oídos superdotados.

El salón nos seguía mirando en silencio. Cuando nos sentamos la voz de los estudiantes fue subiéndose de tono, hasta llegar al de todos los días.

-Emmet para de reírte – le demande, extremadamente culpable

-Si yo…muahaha…no me est..muaha…oy riendo…- su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente mientras se reia._ Pegale una patada. No se a que esperas._

-Jasper? – le hable por primera vez desde el accidente

-Si? – me dijo con voz seca, cortante

-Lo siento muchísimo Jasper.

-Pues no se por qué, desde que el el imbécil de Newton me ha manchado tu no dejas de sentirte culpable – afirmó. Creia que el sabia porque me sentía asi, era un poco obvio.

-Bueno, ese potingue que llevas en la camiseta tendría que estar en la mia

-Bueno – repitió mirándome con una sonrisa- menos mal que tienes a un excelente guardaespaldas que te protege de todo riesgo ¿no?

-Pero me perdonas?

-No – me asuste. – Jajajaja Alice, no te perdono por que no has hecho nada para que yo tenga que perdonarte

-Ah, vale. Que susto me has dado – dije aliviada

-Ya lo se. – quedamos en silencio, exceptuando las incontrolables risas de Emmet.

-Te va a arrepentir de reírte de mi, en serio. En llegar te vas a enterar. – le dijo Jasper

-Quisiera ver eso hermanito – Emmet tenia sus manos en su estomago, retorciéndose de la risa cada vez que miraba a Jasper y a su camiseta.

-Mmm…sabes que Jasper? –interfirio Bella – ya es hora de que te vengues un poco de Emmet.

Todos la miramos

-De que forma? – pregunto Jasper interesado en la oferta que le iba a proponer Bella

-Eso – dijo Emm- de que forma.

-Bueno, ya que Edward y yo esta tarde no vamos a estar en la casa, te cedo mi control sobre Emmet durante esta tarde.

A Jasper y Emmet se le abrieron los ojos. A uno por la emocion , al otro del pánico.

-Oh, Emmet, lo que sientes ahora no va a ser nada comparado con lo que sentiras mas tarde. Muahahaha…joder

-No intentes ser yo…no me llegas a las uñas de los pies

-Que uñas? Si te las cortaste el otro dia! – le grito Jasper partiendose de la risa. Emmet merecía toma de su propia medicina.

-Dios, es cierto…déjenme un margen, ¡que aun sigo de luto!

-Ah no…es esta tarde…asi que disfruta de tu ultimas horas de luto y libertad hermano. Gracias Bella por esta oportunidad, esto será fantástico!

-Jajaja claro, pero recuerda que tienes que hacer fotos.

-Bella – inquirí- ¿Qué te pasa con las dichosas fotos? ¿es que tienes un tio fotógrafo? Dime que no es el alcoholico

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella- ¿alcoholico? No, solo que quiero recordar estos momento durante toda mi vida…bueno existencia, como me han dicho que muchos recuerdos se pierden…quiero recordar los máximos posibles.

Bueno, era una explicación coherente, nada de familiares alcohólicos fotógrafos.

-Chicos – dijo Rose por primera vez- deben irse, las clases comienzan.

-Si es cierto…-le dije- Mmm…¿Rose? Te ocurre algo?

-Nada importante.- Edward sonrio.

Nos fuimos hacia las clases, mas yo no pude evitar preguntarle a Edward:

-Que le ha pasado a Rose?

-Ha tenido que jugar con Emmet y Jasper.

-Por que?

-Jasper le ha obligado a jugar, haciéndola sentir entusiasmada.

-A que han jugado?

-A la oca, a la petanca, al pilla pilla…¿quieres que siga? Rose odia esos juegos. Esta un poco enojada.

-Si, quien no va a odiarlos a parte de Emmet

-Jasper también ha jugado- me dijo

Eludi su contestación y me dirigi a mi próxima clase, sin preocupación alguna y sin miedo. Ahora ya no tenia que temer._ Mierda Alice, te has puesto ropa repetida para nada!!_

* * *

Al final a Alice no le paso nada...pero creen que se va a ir de rositas? Bueno, eso sera en el proximo capitulo !

Gracias gracias gracias a ustedes, los que me dan un poquito de su tiempo.

Un beso!

aL. =D


	24. Chapter 24 BROMA

**CAPITULO 24 BROMA**

**Bella POV**

-No se como sigues teniendo esto – dijo Alice sobre mi camiseta de los 70 que era una de las que usaba como pijama.

Habíamos ido a su casa para que se cambiase de ropa, y luego nos venimos a la mia. Yo le había dicho en un principio que no pasaba nada (aunque si que pasaba, extrañaba algunas de mis cosas) porque con todo eso de mi plaga no creía que se pudiera entrar en mi casa, pero Alice me había dicho "Podemos ir, siempre que estemos en la planta de arriba, el problema esta abajo y lo han habilitado de forma que en la parte de arriba se puede estar". Tenia que recoger algunos libros, y no me vendría mal algo mas de _mi_ ropa. Alice llevaba un vestido de color granate, con un lazo bajo el pecho, era muy romantico.

-No todas podemos permitirnos un fondo de armario espectacular. – le conteste

-Pues porque tu no quieres Bella, yo estaría encantada de…

-Alice – le corte antes de que comenzara con la misma conversación de siempre- ¿Por qué no has visto lo que pasaba con Jasper por la mañana? – era lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza. La verdad es que también tenia curiosidad.

-Pues, no lo se seguro, pero creo que es por todas las coincidencias, quiero decir, que ha sido una coincidencia enorme que Tyler se levantara cuando Mike pasaba y justo cayera la bandeja que llevaba cuando y por donde pasábamos nosotros. No es algo que ellos hubieran decidido…yo esas cosas las puedo ver en el momento, pero cuando lo vi, estábamos demasiado cerca y no podíamos a hacer mucho.

-Bueno, todo ha acabado.

-Oh, si…estaba muerta de miedo esta mañana

Alice seguía sentada en mi cama, mirando como me movía por mi habitación. Termine de empaquetar las cosas que tenia que coger, cuando Alice me pregunto

-Bella te sientes a gusto en nuestra casa? – me gusto que usara el _nuestra_ para referirse a la mansión de los Cullen. Ahora, esa también era mi casa.

-Claro Alice ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Bueno…-comenzo ella- he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que no te seria difícil pensar que estamos como unas regaderas.- Terminó esperando a que le diera una contestación pero no hice mas que reirme.

-Regaderas no abarca el significado suficiente para poder describiros – le dije de broma.

-Te lo estoy preguntando de verdad Bella.

-Estoy comoda. – le dije un poco mas seria pero sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

-Esta bien. Solo quería asegurarme, es normal que eches en falta tu cuarto y tus cosas, tu intimidad…

-Lo que necesitaba lo llevo aquí – dije señalando la bolsa que llevaba en el hombro- ¿nos vamos?

-Si - se levanto y fue hacia la ventana. Al estar la parte de abajo cerrada yo tenia que subirme a su espalda para poder bajar.

Mientras iba hacia Alice, algo me llamo la atención. Yo nunca había dejado eso encima de mi escritorio. Pocas veces acostumbraba a beber eso. Cogi el vaso de plástico y me lo lleve, decidida para tirarlo. Entonces, como si el destino estuviese en contra nuestra, mi pie izquierdo piso la cordonera del zapato de mi pie derecho haciéndome caer, y derramando el vaso en el vestido nuevo de Alice, mientras ella me sujetaba por los brazos y se miraba horrorizada.

**EMMET POV**

_¡Esto va a ser recontragracioso! Bien, según la información de Edward, Alice no puede ver los accidentes (sin premeditar) mucho antes de que sucedan… si provocamos que Bella se caiga…muahahahahaha!!! Solo hay que evitar pensar en lo que vamos a ha…¡EMMET! Me voy a ir a pescar si, porque quiero hacerle pescado esta noche a Bella, porque ella es mi humana favorita y no quiero perderla , por eso ME VOY A PESCAR…_

-¿Tienes el vaso Emmet?

-Listo y esperando. Oye, crees que cuando Jasper sepa lo que vamos a hacer nos pateara nuestro lindo trasero?- no estaba preocupado, lo preguntaba por si no lo hacia.

-No lo se, pero yo te defiendo Emmet.

-Mmmm…no hace falta Ed, hermano, ¿no debería ser al revés? Quien tiene bíceps de oro soy yo.

-De oro??? – _Bien, bien, bien es acero bañado en oro ¿contento?_ Vi como abria los ojos. Menudo hermano.

-Venga dame – me dijo

-Creo que yo debo hacerlo

-No Emmet, yo soy mas rápido que tu

-Pobre Bella…no se va a enterar la pobre cuando…ya sabes…tariro tariro…aggg

-Emmet! – cogió el vaso con el batido de fresa y salió pitando hacia la casa de Bella. Justo cuando volvió Alice y Bella bajaban del auto. Nosotros habíamos venido corriendo, haciéndolas creer que seguíamos en casa, pero cuando se marcharon nosotros nos fuimos

-Emmet manten la idea de la pesca- _Me voy de pesca, me voy de pesca, me voy de pesca…_

Pasaron los minutos, mientras ellas hablaban.

-Sabes- le dije a Edward para mantener una conversación- me voy a comprar un libro.

-Tu?? pero si el libro mas largo que te leíste fue Teo va al zoo

-Una gran novela – lo era, la trama, los personajes…todo era tan…tan

-Tan infatil…- exacto

-Pero no es el mismo autor, ni si quiera es un cuento. Me voy a comprar un libro de chistes!

-¡Lo que nos faltaba!¡Un Emmet graciosillo!

-Nadie tiene eso en casa, deberíais estar contentos de tener a este bombón cerca de vosotros.

-Oh, si, no sabes cuánto…- Edward termino y escuchamos la conversación de las chicas.

-¿Regaderas? Alice se cree que soy una secretaria??? –

-Creo que a lo que te refieres Emmet es a una recadera.

-Ah. Bueno como sea…- seguimos esperando a que salieran cuando Bella dijo "¿nos vamos?"

Aun no había pasado nada…asi que la tensión me invadió ¿Y si Bella no veía el vaso!????

Edward y yo alzamos la cabeza, para tener una mejor visión, por si algo ocurria. Fue como algo caído del cielo, Bella cogió el batido se tropezó y Alice cuando quiso ayudarla se mancho.

Entramos en carcajadas. Una enfadada Alice miro a través de la ventana y clavo sus ojos en nuestra cara.

_Muahahahahahaha alguna vez debería mancharse…muahahahaha toma ya Emmet!_

-Corred mientras podais

Edward y yo aun reíamos de camino a casa

-Tendremos que construir un muro. Ese vestido realmente le gustaba.

-Ahh bueno…asi no nos aburrimos eh hermano? Muahahahaha

Seguimos corriendo hasta que topamos con una gran casa blanca.

* * *

Si tienen uriosidad, subi los dibujos (dibujo fatal, por ahi lo dije, yo aviso..xD) de la lenceria de Bella y Rose

Cuidense! Mañana va a ser un gran dia!!!! LN !! no puedo evitarlo...estoy tan impaciente por que llegue ya la hora...

Muchas gracias a **ferna_cullen, samantha_hale_cullen, mars992, myna-cullen, .Cullen., karot, RoXy-Cullen-Black **Muchisimas gracias por dejarme los Reviews!

Tambien a todos los que me leen, Gracias!!!

Un beso!!

aL.


	25. Chapter 25 LA TARDE PERFECTA DE EMMET

**Capitulo 25 - La tarde "perfecta" de Emmet Cullen**

**Esme POV**

La casa, en la que normalmente se podian oir las risotadas de Emmet o los saltos de Alice, estaba en silencio. Baje, desde mi habitación, hasta el salon. Sentado en el sofa estaba Jasper.

-¿Qué haces cariño? - le pregunte colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. Tenia la cara vacia, sin expresar emocion alguna. Se limitaba a mirar a la televisión apagada.

-Estoy esperando a Alice – me alivio que me sonriera al contestarme, no me gustaba verlo asi. Aunque cerca de el nunca podias asegurar que una emocion era tuya. De todos modos yo sabia que con o sin Jasper usando su poder, yo me sentiria asi al verle feliz.

-Y tus hermanos?- notaba, y bastante, la ausencia de los dos. Sabia que Alice y Bella habian ido a la casa de la ultima para recoger algunas cosas.

-Se han ido al hospital. Debian hablar con Carlisle. – apretaba los dientes mientras lo decia. Notaba furia dentro de mi, pero a los 5 segundos se iba para luego volver y desaparecer de nuevo. Jasper se contenia. Intentaba guardar sus emociones.

-Que es lo que va mal cielo?

-Odio que me mientan. ¡Es tan obvio que lo han hecho! No confian en mi, seguro que piensan que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a alguna de sus bromas con humanos. - Lo mire extrañada – No creo que hayan ido al hospital, Esme. Seguro que ahora se estaran partiendo de la risa.

Como si no me creyera lo que mi hijo me decia, los dos vampiros entraban por la puerta de la casa riendose. Mire a Jasper apenada.

-Edward, Emmet. – les llame enfurecida. No me gustaban las desigualdades entre hermanos, y menos entre mis hijos. En menos de un segundo los dos estaban frente a mi. Emmet con una gran sonrisa y Edward mirando hacia el suelo. Suponia que ya sabia de que iba el percal. - ¿Dónde han estado?

-En el hospital – contesto rapidamente Emmet. Alce la ceja y mire a Edward.

-Emm, ya sabe que no estabamos en el hospital. Por favor Jasper ¿crees que yo pienso eso de ti? Me conoces, y sabes que admiro todo tu esfuerzo. – Jasper miro fijamente a la pared

-Chicos – dije- no ha sido buena idea haber dejado aquí solo a Jasper. Aun no me han dicho donde han estado, y espero que tengan una buena excusa para haber dejado aquí solo a su hermano. Después, deben disculparse. De veras, aun siendo vampiros de mas de 100 años

-Habla por unos – dijo Emmet

-Si no los tienes ya, no creo que te falten muchos. Como iba diciendo, aun siendo mayores, son peores que los niños, mucho peores. Ahora, hablen.

-Mmm… - Emmet y Edward se miraban de reojo.

-EMMET Y EDWARD CULLEN VAN A MORIR .-la voz enfadada de Alice inundo la habitación.

-Que han hecho? – pregunte antes de que la pequeña saltara hacia la espalda de Emmet. Mientras estos dos correteaban por todo el salon. Edward y yo intentábamos parar aquel espectáculo. Era muy cosciente de la escena que Bella estaba presenciando ¡Tenia como hijos a una manada de lobos!

_No, seguro que los lobos se portan mejor._

Todo se calmo en cuanto Jasper intervino, no antes de que Alice hubiera mordido a su hermano.

-Auch! Jazz, podrias haberle bajado los humos antes de que me incara el diente. ¡Mama, me picaaaa!

Le frote el hombro, en donde Alice habia puesto sus dientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Y quiero la verdad – les dije amenazadora.

-Que estos patanes que tienes como hijos me han manchado mi vestido poniéndole una trampa a Bella.

-Es eso verdad? – Vi la culpabilidad en los ojos de los dos vampiros.- por eso no querian que Jasper fuera, el os hubiera detenido. Discúlpense, y ya. -Les ordene con mis manos en la cintura, imponiéndome.

-Lo siento hermana, por haberte manchado el traje. Era un forma estupida e infantil para pasar el rato, me arrepiento. Tambien quiero pedirte disculpas a ti Jasper, lo siento, de veras.

-Muy bien Edward, me enorgulleces hijo. Emmet, te toca

-Ehhh…bueno…si pues…Alice siento que Bella te tirara el batido, la verdad es que es patosa a mas no poder, deberias perdonarla. Ah jasper, tio, siento que tu cabeza se haya formado una idea erronea de mi persona, siento que estes loco. – cuando queria , Emmet sabia hablar sin decir niñerías.

-Emmet, eso no es una disculpa ¿ tu sabes lo que estas dando a entender? – le pregunte

-¿Que Bella es patosa, Alice deberia pasar mas tiempo sola (para que nadie pueda mancharla) y Jasper es un tarado?

-Ale, ya esta, ¡¡¡lo voy a matar!!!….

-NO! Chicos, contengase! – les pedi. No podia controlar a Alice, Jasper y Edward sola. Y creo que Bella, en la parte mas alejada del salon, no lograria detenerlos. Quizas a Edward.

-Quiero que te disculpes.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento chicos, lo que hice estuvo supermal. ¿Contenta mami?

-Mas o menos.

**Bella POV**

Desde la esquina del salon veia la escena. Me recordaba a las peleas de los niños pequeños y cuando su madre les regañaba.

-Bien, ya pueden irse- les dijo Esme, dando por terminada la conversación. Un angel se me acerco, agarrandome de la mano.

-Alice no os perdonara en la vida.

-Algo querrá, tranquila – los labios de Edward, ahora encima de los mios eran suaves y tiernos.

-Iros a un hotel…¡pervertidos!...tened cuidados con el viagra…un poco mas y la matas dejandola si aire! – los gritos de Emmet, sentado sobre sus rodillas y agarrado al respaldo del sillon, me distrajeron del dulce momento. Edward, que tenia sus manos en mis mejillas ahora, pronuncio el nombre de su hermano, como si se tratase de algo que acarrea problemas y fastidioso.

-Espera – le dije, aun tenia algo pendiente. – Jasper, recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? Bueno, pues te cedo a Emmet de este momento hasta que volvamos.

-Jajajajaja…preparate hermano…

-Sigues queriendo ir a nuestro prado? – me pregunto Edward

-Claro, si a ti no te importa. – me dedico una sonrisa y me hizo subirme a su espalda.

Corrimos, bueno mas bien fue el quien corrio. El aire chocaba contra mi cara. Cada vez me daba mas cuenta de cuanto me gustaba esa sensación. La velocidad, me sentia libre.

Llegamos a nuestro lugar, un lugar que nos pertenecia, toda cosa que se encontrara alli por vez primera lo veia inecesario e inútil. Tal y como estaba era perfecto. Por que era asi como me lo habia enseñado Edward por vez primera, y asi se quedaria en mi memoria para siempre.

**JASPER POV**

-Muahahahaha…ehh…¿no hablaras en serio verdad? – lo primero se iba a arrepntir, y de verdad, de lo que le habia hecho a Alice.

-Por supuesto. Si no lo haces sabes que puedo llamar a Rose y…

-No! Dejala, que esta enfurruñada y no quiere hablar con nadie…sabes, no debistes obligarla a jugar.

-Claro, me lo dices tu, que bien que lo disfrutaste. No me entretengas. Bebe. -Delante nuestra, encima de la gran mesa redonda, habian 20 vasos con batido de fresa. Emmet puso cara de asco y comenzo a beber.

-¿No tendras por ahí algo de ketchup no?

-Dios, eso seria repugnante. No, no tengo aquí, no suelo llevar. Vamos, que solo te quedan cinco.

Después de beberse aquel liquido rosa Emmet dijo:

-Tampoco ha sido tanto, podria tomarme diez mas

-Oh! Pues eso es estupendo. He encargado mas batido, por si te quedabas con las ganas no te importa ¿a que no? – Alice traia consigo los vasos.

-Estas disfrutando tanto esto como el enana – le recrimino Emmet

-Por supuesto.

Después de beberse hasta la ultima gota de batido (literalmente, se lo obligue) pense en mi proximo castigo.

-Sabes que Alice…¿te acuerdas de aquella camara que compramos?

-Si…la tenemos muerta en el armario, nadie la usa – el puchero de su cara derretiría un corazon de hielo. Seguramente ella sabia lo que queria hacer con ese objeto.

-Bueno, estoy pensando que ¿te apetece hacer una video casero? ¡EMMET!

Permiti que Alice disfrazara, maquillara y peinara a Emm. Mientras yo preparaba el decorado y la musica.

-Ya esta listo!!! O lista – me dijo Alice cuando me traia a Emmet.

-Oh por dios! ¡es perfecto Alice!

-Gracias. Gracias. – las pintas de Emmet era vergonzosas. Tenia una falda hecha con plumas, un top ajustadísimo, que dejaba su abdomen al aire y una peluca roja. Pero lo mejor era el maquillaje. Parecia algo raro.

-Bien Emmet, vamos agrabar un videoclip asi que debes bailar. 3, 2, 1.

-claqueta! – Grito Alice, emocinada. Le di al Play, y la musica comenzo a sonar

-Pero que es esto?????

-Lo encontre en Youtube – La musica de Mecano sonaba por la sala. _Haway Bombai son dos paraísos…_

-Venga Emmet, empieza – y asi lo hizo el, comenzo a bailar. Mientras, nosotros no podiamos contener nuestras risas.

Toda nuestra tarde paso rapida. Emmet nos habia dado un masaje, nos limpio el cuarto, se comio una cucaracha (eso por que el quiso "Os voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy" decia) Pero lo mas gracioso fue nuestra salida

-Venga Emmet todo fuera.

-Ahora si que estas de superbroma ¿no?

-¿Me ves cara de superbroma? Fuera la ropa

-Por favor Jasper, no me hagas esto, te compensare… de otra forma.

-No.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Alice, llama a Rose. Seguro que con lo enfadada que esta hoy se pondra a buenas contigo

-NO LA LLAMES! Antes he subido a la habitación para ver como estaba y casi me arranca la cabeza. Esta bien… lo hare. No te lo voy a perdonar en la vida Jazz. Creia que me querias Jazzi…

-Si, como sea pero ¡sonrie a la camara! Se lo pondremos a Edward y a Bella a su regreso! – le dijo Alice. Habia tenido una muy buena idea en recuperar la camara para esa tarde.

Emmet bajo del coche haciendo lo que yo le habia ordenado.

* * *

Lo primero que nada, perdonen por la espera. Tuve problemas con mi ordenador. Salgo de una y me meto en otra...bueno, menos mal que esta vez si que puedo subir mas capis. =D Hoy (por fin!) tengo algo de tiempo para contestar a los Reviews

**AndyMoon-Twilighter** : Jajajaja, a mi tambien se me pego hablar asi ! xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡y mas que lo leyeras de golpe! Eso es buena señal =D

**Berni Hale** : Gracias! Ya estoy planeando nuevas andaduras (muahahaha) xDDDD

**ornela-hp** : ¡¡¡ gracias gracias gracias !!!

A todos los demas Reviews solo decir un GRACIAS enorme, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya no tengo ese tiempo...(SNIF ¬¬)

Muchas gracias por darme un poquitin de vuestro tiempo!!!

Jajaja...pueden imaginarse que le ha hecho hacer Jasper a Emmet?? ( xDDDDDDD)

Un beso!

aL.


	26. Chapter 26 EL VIDEO

**Capitulo 26 – El video**

**Bella POV**

-Esa falda es horrorosa – dije mientras veia en la televisión como Emmet bailaba.

Habiamos vuelto de nuestro prado. Toda la tarde alli me parecio poca. Alice me estuvo contando todo lo que habian hecho con Jasper, menos la andadura final, que seria una sorpresa.

Todos nos encontrabamos en el salon, incluyendo a Esme y Carlisle.

"Bien, y como final de este video familiar, veremos los trapos sucios de Emmet." Decia Alice en el video. Luego apareció Emmet con cara de enfado diciendo "Estos son mis trapos sucios"

Luego aparecio la caye. "Vamos Em! ¡Que el pueblo te recuerde! " gritaba Jasper desde la televisión

-OH DIOS MIO! – grite. Enseguida tape mis ojos, mientras que los demas se reian. Todos, excepto Emmet, suponia. La escena que vi constaba de un Emmet desnudo, por la calle, con una cestita de flores, que iba saltando y que cantaba _UN MAMUT CHIQUITITO._ Oia como el vampiro maldecía a sus hermanos.

"…cirrosis, al mamut le dio cirrosis…No me mire asi mujer, esto, ya se que no es lo que tiene su marido, pero lo ha tenido que ver mas veces ¿no?" "PERVERTIDO!!!!" grito una mujer

Después de la "gran" escena de Emmet, este volvio a salir en pantalla. " Y hasta aquí mis trapos sucios. ¿Me devuelves mi tanga?"

Ahí se corto el video.

-Eh…-comente- creo que este video demuestra que esta tarde se lo han pasado muy bien

-Y tanto! – grito Jasper. Note la felicidad que emanaba- gracias Bella, ha sido una tarde muy interesante.

-Jajajaja, de nada.-

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Emmet estaba sentado en el sofa, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Emmet? – le pregunte. El me miro. – ¿que te pasa? – suponia que le rondaba por la mete ahora. El por que de su tristeza.

-Estoy triste. – el video de Alice y Jasper le habra afectado.

-No te preocupes, no te recordare nunca este momento Emmet.

-¿Qué? No, es que me han quitado los capitulos de H2O.

-Es por eso??!!!!!

-Charlotte me da asco. – no le conteste…estaba triste por que una serie finalizaba! Bien…no se por que me sorprendia tanto.

-Jajajaja, deberias haber visto su cara! – decia Alice.

-Bella, ¿te viene a dar un paseo? No me apetece estar aquí con la psiquica enana y el pelazo pantel- Alice y Jasper ignoraron su comentario.

-Claro- acepte. Edward tambien vino con nosotros. Me cogio de la mano y los tres comenzamos a andar cerca del rio.

-Vale- decia Emmet bajisimo. Estaba a su lado y me costaba entenderle. – tienen que ayudarme a vengarme

-Ehh…Emmet, no creo que yo pueda hacer mucho. – le conteste en voz baja.

-Ya se que eres patosa Bella pero algo podras hacer.

-Emmet… -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué? Es o no es patosa? ¡Auch! No me pegues

-Te lo mereces.

-Emmet –dije, intentando calmarlos. Veia que enseguida se iba a poner a pelearse- creo que no puedo ayudarte. Alice es mi hermana practicamente, no puedo hacerle eso.

-Bueno, contigo no contaba mucho –Me sonrio. Abri la boca en cuanto lo dijo- Y tu Edward?

-Creo que yo tambien me quedo fuera…jugar contra Alice…ademas, ya lo hemos hecho esta tarde…no creo que repetirlo de nuevo sea una buena idea.

-Tendre que conformarme con Emmet. – dijo el hablando de si mismo como si fuera otra persona. Aun tenia la esperanza de que Emmet estaba cuerdo. En ese momento aquello se esfumo- Bueno, por lo menos acabo con ese video, ya son bastantes las fotos.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio. Ninguno sabia que decir.

-Buuuueno – dijo Emmet con su forma peculiar de hablar. Nos quedamos mirandole

-¿Por qué me miran? – pregunto

-¿Bueno que? – Edward miraba a su hermano esprando la respuesta.

-¿Bueno que de que? Yo no he dicho nada…estan locos de remate. – Yo habia oido ese bueno ¿no?

-Bueeeeenoo- volvio a decir.

Los dos nos quedamos mirandole, esperando.

-¿Qué tal…????

-No Emmet, no voy a construir un barco de madera para que juguemos a los piratas

-¿Y un submarino?

-No

-Eres aburrido.

-Si tu lo dices

-Si por que yo lo digo

-No emplees ese tono.

-¿Qué tono? ¿este? Pues lo empleo, lo estoy empleando…

-Emmet…

-Chincha rebincha…rebota, rebota y en tu culo explota ¡Muahahaha!

-¡Emmet! –

Edward se avalanzo hacia su hermano, y ese movimiento me desequilibro. Si no estuvieramos andando tan cerca del rio, no hubiera pasado de una caida mas, pero la cercania de este me hizo caerme dentro del agua helada, pegando un grito al meterme dentro. Edward me saco en pocos segundos, pero el agua, combinada con el aire glacial y el cuerpo frio de Edward no ayudaban.

-Ahora se convierte en sirena! –gritaba Emmet.

Edward me llevo dentro de la casa.

-Bella, Bella, Bella mirame – me decia Edward mientras que yo temblaba.

Volvio a cogerme y me subio al baño. Trajo una estufa y la encendio. No es que fuera el momento acertado para pensar aquello, pero le di varias vueltas a la idea de que tuvieran una estufa en casa. Alice aparecio en el baño y con ella, valgame Dios, venia ropa seca. Edward le asintio a su hermana y se fue. Me hubiese gustado que se hubiera quedado el. Alice empezo a desvestirme

-Ay Bella…-

-P-por que s-se ha ido?? – pregunte tartamudeando. Comence a notar el calor proveniente de la estufa

-Supongo que verte a ti desnuda no va a ayudar a contenerse…Emmet te pide perdon desde abajo. –

-No ha sido culpa tuya Emmet. –esto de hablar a distancia era algo innovador, si no se hacia con tecnología.

-Ponte esto. Estas blanquísima Bella.

-Me acabo de caer a un rio a no se cuantos grados.

-2 grados.- la mire extrañada- un dia me pregunte a que temperatura estaría el agua, así que coloque un termómetro.

Me coloque los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta mas una sudadera de las que daban calor. Me la puse con gusto.

-¿Estas mejor? – me pregunto

-Si

Salimos del baño. Me hubiera gustado seguir un poco mas alli. Se estaba calentita. En la puerta nos esperaba Edward

-Lo siento.

-Chss-le calle- no te disculpes. Ya estoy bien – me dolia un poco la cabeza y sentia los dedos un poco engarrotados pero nada mas. Sobreviviría.

-Debes cenar.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina. Esme, amablemente me hizo la cena. Comi rapido y me queme la garganta, pero necesitaba comer la comida caliente. Después nos depedimos de todos y Edward me llevo a su cuarto. Agradeci muchisimo que alguien hubiera colocado la estufa en la habitación.

-Tienes que estar cansada.

-Bueno…un poco. – le dije.

Edward me tapo con el edredón y tarareo mi nana hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

Hola!! Bueno...Bella se cayo... llevaba tiempo sin tropezarse xD

**AndyMoon-Twilighter: ** en verdad Emmet me da penilla muchas veces...pero luego pienso en lo que dice y...rectifico xD Jajaja no te preocupes, a mi tambien me pasa muchas veces xDD Vagueo una cosa mala xD. Un besote!! =D ¡Cuidate!

**nath_cullen: **Jajaja sii, Esme riñiendoles y ellos bajando la cabeza...xD como niños crios. Un besooo!!!

**Berni Hale: **Me alegra mucho que te guste!! Lo que no le pase a Emmet no le pasa a nadie xDD ¡¡¡Un beso!!!

Un beso grandisimo a tods !!

_¡¡ Gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo !!_

_aL._


	27. Chapter 27 SUEÑO

**Capitulo 27 – SUEÑO **

**Bella POV**

Tenia frio

-No peleen chi-chicos- les dije a Emmet y Rosalie. No deben discutir por una tonteria como esa. Aunque tampoco es que supiera por que estaban peleandose

"Oh, Emmet, he ganado yo!" La voz de Rosalie me hacia daño en los oidos. Mi cabeza retumbaba conforme ella alzaba la voz. Asi que decidi mirar hacia otro lugar de la sala.

En cuanto lo vi, me di cuenta que preferia la sensación anterior a ver a Edward besarse con una chica. Con la chica del cine.

"Edward…" Las lagrimas corrian por mi cara

No podia contemplarlo asi que me gire y me tropece, para variar, con una pastilla de jabon

"Ahhhh" el dolor se intensificaba cada vez mas, y Edward, a mi lado sin camisa me acariciaba el pelo.

"Esa lenceria Bella…" me decia, mirando ahora mi ropa. Un grito procedente de la esquina de la habitación me distrajo de las palabras de Edward.

"Nooo, ahhhhhhhhhhh, por favor noooooooooo" Alice gritaba asustadisima en un rincón de la sala manchada totalmente por batido de fresa.

"Alice, consuelate con esto!" Le animaba Jasper mientras grababa a Emmet desnudo.

Entonces todo se quedo negro.

-Bella, tranquila. Estoy aquí. – Unos frios brazos me consolaban mientras que las lagrimas caian desde mis ojos. Todo habia sido un sueño. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una pesadilla – le dije sin abrir lo ojos. No me habia parado a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí.

Ya era Viernes, y todo el tiempo que habia convivido con los Cullen se me hizo extremadamente loco. ¿Cómo habian pasado tantas cosas en tan solo cinco dias? Y habia que contar que solo teniamos parte de la tarde libre. No queria imaginar nuestro fin de semana.

Me dolia la cabeza. Parecia que pequeñas agujas se me estuvieran clavando. Abri los ojos y vi a Edward preocupado.

-Buenos dias – me saludo. Intente incorporarme y cuando lo hice todo me dio vueltas.

-Creo que se me va la cabeza. Estoy un poco mareada. – puso sus manos en mis hombros y me tumbo cuidadosamente. Luego me acaricio la mejilla.

-El baño de ayer no te ha sentado nada bien. Seria mejor que te quedases en la cama el dia de hoy.

-No, estoy bien de verdad. Solo necesito cinco minutos y una pastilla para la cabeza. – en ese momento estornude- bueno y unos pañuelos.- Edward sonrio y al instante traia una caja con pañuelos.

-Gracias. – le dije tomando uno. Me abrace a el fuertemente y el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Qué has soñado? – pregunto. –me has asustado

-Bueno…no se como explicartelo, ha sido muy extraño.

-¿Qué es lo primero que has visto en ese sueño? – intentaba que me fuese mas facil contarselo.

- A Emmet y Rosalie discutiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Rosalie decia algo asi como : "Emmet he ganado yo"

-Mmm…¿Y luego? – pregunto, demasiado curioso

-¿He hablado mientras soñaba?

-Si – respondio el, miro hacia otro lado, y se concentro en algo que no alcance a ver, luego me pregunto- Bueno, ¿y después de que vistes a Rose y Emmet que paso?

-Ehh…yo te vi besandote con la chica del cine. – dije mirando hacia la pared

-Ah -fue lo que dijo Edward. Se quedo mirando el suelo, como reflexionando para si mismo. Comence A hablar para distraerlo de sus cavilaciones.

-Luego me tropece con una pastilla de jabon, y ahí estabas tu, consolandome y diciendome que te gustaba la lenceria que llevaba – en cuanto dije esto Edward abrio los ojos por la sorpresa. Yo recordaba su pecho, que estaba desnudo, igual que _¡Hey Bella! Cuidado con eso. Como empieces asi Edward se va a dar cuenta de que algo tiene en la cabeza, algo un tanto vergonzoso de decir, ya me entiendes._

-¿Hay algo mas…en esa parte del sueño? – me miro, calibrando mi expresión.

-No – _es demasiado tarde. Ya lo sabe_. Espero a que se lo dijera.- Eh, tu estabas sin camiseta. Bueno el final del sueño es que veo a Alice gritando y manchada de batido mientras que Jasper graba a Emmet desnudo. – Intente que con el final de mi sueño se "olvidara" un poco de aquella parte embarazosa

-Asi que sueñas conmigo sin camiseta…mmm- me dijo mientras sonreia. Yo enseguida me puse roja.

-Vale creo que es hora de levantarse.

**ALICE POV**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Jasper? – le pregunte mientras se vestia. Me quede mirandole embobada

-Alice, ¿otra vez? No hemos parado en toda la noche. Y sobre lo que vamos a hacer hoy – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos para poder ponerse la camiseta. Se le ceñia al cuerpo. _Esto se te esta yendo de las manos-_ no tengo ni idea, tu deberias saberlo mejor que yo ¿no crees?- hoy estaba alegre.

Me sonrio al decir eso y se acerco para besarme. Le agarre del cuello y te atraje todo lo que pude hacia mi. La lujuria y el deseo corria por mi cuerpo, y no era producido por el don de Jasper. Le empuje hacia la pared y comence a besarle el cuello. Unas manos me detuvieron cuando queria desabrocharle el cinturón.

-Ahora no, deberiamos bajar, nos estan esperando.

-Tienen mas de 100 años, que les cuesta esperar…media hora como minimo??

-¡Bajar ya! Jasper se va a quedar ciego si le obligas a trabajar tanto! – grito Emmet desde abajo.

-Tu metete en tus asusntos. – dije enfurecida. Acepte, de mala gana, a bajar con Jasper.

Al entrar en el salon todos nos miraban. Rosalie y Bella con una sonrisita. Supongo que Edward le abra contado a Bella la escena de arriba.

-Venga ¿nos vamos? – dije- no tienen tanta prisa.

-Si, vamonos!!

Cogimos los coches y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la escuela. El Volvo cogio una ruta distinta para ir a la comisaria antes de llegar al instituto.

-Hola papa ¿Cómo estas? – oiamos la conversación entre Bella y su padre

-Alice –me dijo Edward- Emmet quiere vengarse.

-Oh ya lo se. No le he dado mucha vuelta al asunto ya que todas sus ideas son un fracaso.

-Tenia que decirtelo…al no pensar en eso creia que no sabias nada.

-Gracias Edward…y si, va a funcionar. Se va a tragar el embuste.

-Bien, Bella esta enferma en parte por su culpa.

-Jajajaja, un fin de semana movidito.

-Y tanto.

Bella salio de la comisaria y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el instituto.

* * *

¿Que pasara con Emmet y Edward? ...no lo se ni yo!! xDD pero me estoy haciendo una idea...xDD Y solo queda el fin de semana y ya...nooo, bueno no me pongo a pensar en eso todavia. Aun es pronto =D

**angie cullen o-shea :** ¡¡¡Dios mio!!! Casi se me salen los ojos al ver tantos Reviews!!! Jajajajaja eso me gusta xDD Yo tambien estoy buscando como tutor un Edward ( o un Emmet o un Jasper o un Carlisle...xD por pedir..) pero son realmente dificiles de encontrar xD Muchas muchas muchas gracias!! espero que te guste lo que sigue!! =D Un besoo!! Cuidatee!!!!

_Gracias por darme un poquito de vuestro tiempo!_

aL.


	28. Chapter 28Viaje a Port Angeles

**Capitulo 28 – Viaje a Port Angeles**

**Emmet POV**

Las mañanas eran lo peor. Rosalie no queria hacer "jueguecitos" conmigo porque estaba Jasper. "_Vamos a hacerle un favor, osito. Imaginate que durante toda la mañana tuvieras ganas de hacerlo y no me tuvieras a mi, mientras tanto oyes y sientes como tus hermanos lo hacen." _Pero cuando a ella le entra arrebatos sexuales nadie decia nada sobre Jasper.

Tenia algo pendiente, algo que solo yo podia hacer, asi que después de dejar a los demas en el instituto se lo comente a Rosalie.

-Rose

-¿Qué quieres Emmet? – dijo Rosalie mientras los tres bajabamos de mi Jeep.

-Voy a ir a comprar un libro. No tardare vale amor? – me acerque para darle un beso. Me fije como Jasper se quedo parado con los ojos en blanco. Cuando me separe de Rose, Jasper todavía seguia inmóvil.

-Rose ¿desde cuando guardamos aquí un espantapájaros? – comence a reirme con la broma a costa de Jasper. Y Rose tambien!! Estaba claro. Tenia futuro como comico.

-Imbecil. – dijo Jasper- que vas a hacer tu con un libro? Una hoguera?

-Gracias a ese libro vas a tener al mejor comico de todos los super tiempos en tu casa. El dinero para tus productos de limpieza van a ser gracias a mi. Y no me pongas esa cara que se muy bien que tonico utilizas…pero porque lo utiliza Rose, no por que yo lo haya probado y me lo ponga cada noche. No por favor.

-Ehh…vale Emmet. Estas loco. – me emocione con sus palabras

-Jasper…no sabia que era tan importante para ti, gracias hermano – queria abrazarle, pero llegaba tarde.

-¿Quiere que te acompañe oso?- me pregunto Rose.

-No, no. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo. Ya sabes…hacerme mayor.

Subi a mi coche y me puse en marcha hacia Port Angeles. Alli compraria el libro de chistes. A mitad de camino oí como una rueda se pinchaba.

-¡Oh no! Venga ya ¿se me ha pinchado la rueda? Donde esta Rosalie cuando se necesita? Por que demonios no ha venido conmigo??!!!

_Tu le has dicho que se quedara en casa_

_¡¿Y por que demonios me ha hecho caso!?_

Intente no ponerme nervioso, vale que yo solo ayudaba a Rose. Ella era la entendida del motor, pero de ver las cosas aprendes…¿no? Pues eso esperaba.

-Primero me tengo que quitar la camiseta. Lo he visto en las películas – me dije. Lo hice.-Me hace falta grasa…si no seguro que no voy a poder arreglarlo, ademas, sale en las películas- _¡La tele nunca miente!_

Me unte un poco de grasa que habia en el motor y me puse a sacar la rueda de recambio.

-Chs, chs, tu guapeton. Si te digo a ti. – Una melena roja me hablaba, habia mas pelo que cara. Abri los ojos, al principio me asuste, creia que el ketchup del otro me habia vuelto majara. – quieres que te lleve?

Seguia sin ver la cara de la joven. ¿Cómo demonios conducia de esa manera? Todo era pelo…no queria ver sus piernas. Aggg.

-No, no es necesario. Estoy cambiando la rueda.- me di la vuelta y segui con lo mio.

Tampoco fue TAN complicado, me costo unos intentos pero al final ¡LO HICE!

Sentia, desde hace bastante, ojos en mi espalda. Cuando me di la vuelta una convencion de mujeres estaba mirandome. _A lo mejor es que tengo algo en la cara, con lo guarro que te pones cuando arreglas algo no me extrañaria._

Queria pasarme las caras por las manos _No Emmet las manos por la cara_ Como sea, pero como las tenia manchadas me las pase por mi pecho para limpiarmelas.

-- corearon todas ¿Qué bicho le habian picado a todas esas mujeres? ¿Qué hacian hay paradas? Como sea.

Cuando termine me fije en una chica. DIOS QUE ASCO!! Habia formado un charco con sus baba. Súper babosa. Me acerque a ella y le cerre la boca abierta, teniendo mucho cuidado con sus baba _A lo mejor es radiactiva._

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! – gritaron todas cuando la toque. Dios, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

_Emmet _

_Eres mi conciencia verdad?_

_No, soy Flounder. ¡Pues claro!_

_Bueno, bueno. Que quieres?_

_Es que, creo, solo creo, que estan aquí por ti_

_Hablas de las mujeres ¿no?_

_No, hablo de Garfio ¡claro!_

_Tu tienes un serio problemas con Disney._

Antes de colocarme la camiseta queria sorprender a mis admiradoras asi que me puse a hacer posturitas y a exhibir mis musculos. Todas gritaban, claro.

De todas las mujeres la mas llamativa era la mata de pelo rojo que se veia a primera fila. Me puse mi camiseta y me subi al coche.

-Una suerte conocerlas mujeres!! – grite por la ventanilla y me puse de camino a la librería.

Mire el reloj, y me di cuenta que habia tardado demasiado con la rueda, porque a esta hora Edward, Alice y Bella estarian en la cafeteria con Rose y Jasper.

Encendi la radio, para distraerme un poco. La emisora que salio fue una de house.

-OH, oh oh oh ,eh, eh ,eh , oh…- movia la cabeza hacia delante y atrás acompasando mi movimiento a la musica. Pase de emisora, no terminaba de gustarme. Pase a otra y el reggaeton movia ahora mis caderas. Me deje llevar demasiado con la cancion, por que casi atropello a una ancianita.

-Ay lo siento señora.

-Naaaada chiquito, quee bien alimentaoo te tienee tu madre no??? – acelere en cuanto me dijo eso. Pase de emisora, ahora era country. Me quede con los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuche la letra de Micromonia, de una tal Tata Golosa…

-Eh…mejor esto lo quito- Al final deje el rock.

Por fin llegue a la librería. Entre, no habia mucha gente. Como que solo estaba yo y el vendedor.

-Buenos dias!! – dije contentisimo

-¿Qué desea usted? – parecia aburrido…¿conmigo? Nunca! Nadie se aburriria conmigo delante.

-Un libro de chistes. Me voy a convertir en el mejor comico de la historia mundial. Mire esta cara, se va a hacer famosa, ¡me llevara al estrellato!

-Ag que asco, pues estas todo manchado de grasa

-¡¡Que!! – fui hacia el cristal y me refleje alli. Pude ver que no me habia limpiado del todo

_Un entrada perfecta_

_Cállate Mickye Mouse. _

-Tengo estos tres- me dijo con la misma cara de aburrido- todo el mundo me dice que este es el mejor.

-Pues me llevo los tres. Si quiero ser el mejor de los mejores quiero tener lo mejor. – el chico abrio los ojos. Algo tenia que hacer…

-Te voy a contar un chiste para que veas lo bueno que soy. Esto es el lobo que le dice a caperucita "Ayyyy, caperucita, que te voy a comer lo que nunca te han comido!!!" y caperucita le dice "Pues como no sea la cesta…" – _Muahahahahaha es buenisimo!!!!_

-Ese chiste es grosero.

-Lo que yo pensaba. – Mmmm…otra cosa otra cosa…¡ya!

-¿Por qué en el circo las focas miran mirar para arriba? – el chico espero - ¡ Porque miran a los focos! - me quede esperando a que se riera.

-Ehh…¿desea otra cosa mas? – _Que no seas tan pelma. _

-No, nada mas. – pague los libros y sali de aquella tienda deprimente

Volvi a casa, con una sonrisa en la cara por haber conseguido comprar los libros.

-OH, oh oh oh ,eh, eh ,eh , oh…- volvia a mover la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás…

_¿Qué? La cancion tiene su ritmillo._

* * *

**Yo y mi mente pervertida imaginando a Emmet sin camiseta y manchado de grasa...mmm....xDDD**

**AndyMoon-Twilighter: **No importa, lo bueno que pudiste dejarme ese Review!! (que me encanta que me los dejes xD) Ohh!! Yo quiero estar en tu lugar, aunque ahora aqui parece que viene el frio...nada comparado con una nevada! Yo nunca he visto nevar...bueno. Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe...creo que ya lo alargue porque cuando lo pense...deje, pues nada grande 15 capitulos...xDD Un beso para ti y tu otra tu!!!!!! tQ!!!!!

**angie cullen o-shea: **Dios mio que cantidad de Reviews!!!! Jajajajajajajaja que bueno !!! Ahh!! tienes que dormir maaas ehh! =D Jajajajajaja a mi me encanta el capi de Emmet preparandole el baño a Bella tambien xDD no se que me habia tomado cuando lo escribi, seguro que era coca-cola...mmm ahora me apetece...xDD Lo del sindrome del oso emmet deberian recogerlo en algun manual de medicina o algo xDD que bueno!!Un besazoo cariño!

Un beso!

_Gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo_

aL.


	29. Chapter 29 CHISTES

¡Ya estoy aquí! Muahaha. Uf, es que pasé unas semanitas...Fueron las últimas del instituto y tuve que apretar muchísimo! Pero mi esfuerzo se vio recompensado y no suspendí ninguna =D. Hasta el último día tuve trabajos por entregar. Pero bueno, llegan las vacaciones por fin! ¿Qué le pidieron a Papá Noel!? Jajajaja yo muchos libros! xD Pues espero que pasen muy buena nocho, y que les traigan mucho regalos!!! Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por los Reviews! (siento no contestarlos hoy pero con todo el lio de Nochebuena, ¡no tengo mucho tiempo!) Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalo para Nochebuena. Un beso grandísimo, cuidense, y pasen una buena noche!

¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! =D

aL.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – CHISTES**

**Bella POV**

-¿De que se murió la madre de Kung Fu?... ¡De kungfuntivitis! – Una hora llevábamos escuchando los chistes de Emmet.

Estábamos en el salón. Todos nosotros sentados en los sillones menos Emmet, que estaba enfrente leyendo los libros que se había comprado. Una tortura era aquello, y estaba por terminar el primer libro de tres. Habían algunos que tenían su gracia, pero casi todos eran chistes malos. Edward y sus hermanos lo tenían fácil ya que, con tantos años de practica, podían simular que estaban atentos a Emmet pero en realidad no lo estaban. Pero yo no, yo tenía que oírle.

_Quizá el próximo sea bueno-_ desde el quinto chiste que me decía eso.

-Oh! Este os va a encantar. Muahaha. ¿Qué es un punto dentro de un ataúd?... ¡un punto muerto!

Alice soltó una pequeña risita. Todos la miramos con los ojos abiertos

-Bueno, ese tiene su…déjenlo.

Emmet comenzó a reírse cuando leyó el libro.

Veía las escaleras, las que me llevarían a la salvación pero me obligue a quedarme sentada. La mano de Edward me agarraba bien fuerte, pero sin hacer daño. Emmet había jurado hacer algo contra nosotros si no nos quedáramos a escucharlo. Por ejemplo, a Alice le amenazó con destruir su armario. "No te dejaré" contestó ella "¿ Y cuando vayas a algún desfile de alta moda, de esos que tanto te gustan que vas a hacer? Puedo esperar".

"Mmm, Bella…que puedo hacer contigo…bueno, siempre puedo quitarte a Edward. Puedo atarlo. Jajajajaja" Supongo que Emmet ya lo habría hecho con su hermano por la cara que pusieron los dos. Perfectamente podría hacerlo.

- Van dos granos de arena por el desierto y le dice uno a otro, CREO QUE NOS SIGUEN. Muahahahahaha ese es bueno ¿no? – Miré a los demás. Por mucha capacidad y costumbre que tuviesen para ignorar a Emmet no podían más.

-Emmet, corazón. Cariño, ¿no quieres dejar los demás libros para otro día? – Rosalie usaba su arma más fuerte contra su marido. Le costo rechazar la oferta pero Emmet siguió hablando

-que le dijo una pulga a otra pulga ¿nos vamos a pata o tomamos un perro?

-Emmet, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que con esos chistes no vas a llegar a ninguna parte? – le dijo Jasper.

-Por algo se empieza

-¡¿Y nos tienes que utilizar a nosotros como cobayas?!- grité

-Venga, venga, si en el fondo, se que os encanta y que no queréis que pare.

-Si, claro… - susurré.

-Venga, venga. Que va otro. Estan dos tomates en un frigorifico y le dice un al otro: Joder que frio que hace.....  
Ahhhhhh.... un tomate que habla!!!

"_No pienses, deja la mente en blanco…si, así._"

-¡Bella! ¡¡Bella!! ¡Que te estás durmiendo! – me gritó Emmet.

-Y por qué me despiertas!? – exclamé irritada.

-Que suerte, ella puede dormir – dijo Rose.

-Mira Bella, este es para ti. ¿Cuál es el colmo de la mala suerte?-esperé-¡Comprar todos los boletos y que suspendan el sorteo! – Rosalie se rió. Ja,ja,ja…

-¿No estábamos en contra de los chistes? – pregunté, un poco enojada.

-¡Wo! Este es para ti, Jasper: Está un soldado en la mili y su sargento le pregunta:  
Soldado, si delante tiene el norte, a la derecha el este y a la izquierda el oeste, ¿qué tiene detrás? La mochila.

-Jajajajaja- Me sorprendió que Edward se riera. Jasper le miraba con furia. Ahora yo le miraba con furia.

-Jasper – dijo Alice, al notar el odio de Jasper.

De pronto Emmet reia de nuevo, y Alice y Edward intentaban contenerse.

-OH Rose, este es tuyo?! Por que las rubias sonrien cuando cae un rayo ? ¡Porque se creen que las estan haciendo una foto.! – todos conteníamos nuestras risas, aunque yo deje que se me escapara una que otra, como venganza. Rosalie cruzaba sus manos y podía ver como se clavaba las uñas.

-Vale…paso a otro.

Mientras que Emmet buscaba en su libro vi como Alice y Edward intercambiaban una conversación

-¿Qué pasa? – solo moví los labios, para que Emmet no me escuchase, aunque suponía que sabía algo

-Vamos a matar a Emmet – me dijo Edward moviendo los labios

-¡¿Cómo?! – dije en alto. Todos me miraron. Vale que esto era muy aburrido pero no era para tanto

¿Y Rosalie? ¿Qué harían con Rosalie? La vi guiñando el ojo a Alice. Oh, dios mio. Rose estaba de su parte. ¿Qué les pasaba? Las cosas se hablan, nose… ¡Pobre Emmet!

Los demás siguieron hablando, y miraban a Emmet, como si estuvieran descifrando los puntos débiles del fortachón. Si le decía a Emmet que querían matarle, seguramente no se lo creería, o se echara a reir, y entonces los demás atacarían. Tenía que advertirle de alguna forma que le obligase a huir inmediatamente

-Emmet ¡Rata! – El vampiro salió corriendo hacia fuera. Desaparecio en cuento dije la palabra. Bien, habia funcionado. Ahora todos me miraban. ¿Y si querían hacerme algo a mi? _No, Edward nunca te haría nada. Ni Alice. Puede que Rosalie…_

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Bella? – me preguntó Edward acercándome un poco más a él

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! Ustedes lo saben! Tenia que hacer algo para salvar a Emmet. Edward, no se como has podido querer matar a tu hermano… ¡Esto es

-Bella – me dijo Rose- ¿matar a Emmet? – se estaba riendo, junto con Jasper y Alice. Edward contenía la risa. Lo mire confusa ¿qué me había perdido?

-Bella, nosotros no queríamos matar a Emmet, sino CARGAR contra él, para que se callara de una vez.

-Ah…

-¡Y ahora ya no podemos porque se ha enterado de todo! – repuso Alice. Lo había echado todo a perder.

-Bueno, siempre podemos intentarlo de nuevo- Jasper consoló a Alice.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¡No! Emmet, mm… estoy desnuda. –dije. Todos me miraron con cara rara hasta que entendieron lo que quería hacer.

Con todo el caos, Emmet se había dejado los dos libros d chistes en la mesa. Que pena que el tercero se lo llevara. Cogí los libros y les pregunte a los demás, silenciosamente, donde los podría esconder. Jasper los cogió y se fue.

-Se que no estás desnuda Bella. Voy a pasar. ¿Y Jasper?

-Aquí – dijo él- creía haber oído algo, pero solo era un animal.

-ahh, vale. Bueno ¿por donde íbamos? Ah si, casi terminamos este libro y pasamos a los…¡EH! ¡MIS LIBROS!

-¿Qué libro Emmet? – dijo Rose, como si nunca hubiese escuchado de ellos

-Sabéis a lo que me refiero

-Tu nunca has tenido más libros, aparte del que tienes en la mano. – dijo Edward.

-Muy listillos, los voy a encontrar. – abrió el libro y comenzó de nuevo la tortura. - Todos a babor!!!  
y babor murió aplastado

Después de otra media hora agotadora, por fin llego el último chiste del libro

-Mmm… que pena…es el último, ¡menos mal que es el más largo! ¿eh? – dijo entusiasta

-Noooooooooo por favor. MATAME, ¡¡MÁTAME!! – gritaba Alice. Se agarraba al cuello de la camisa de Jasper, pidiéndole que la destruyera.

-Ni loco –dijo Jasper- ¿quién me mataría a mi luego?

Emmet se aclaro la voz para que le hiciésemos caso.

-Este es un largo chiste de ¿Quién dijo? ¡A ver si lo adivináis! – bueno, por lo menos nos tendría despiertos intentando adivinar lo que decía.

- Allá va: ¿Quién dijo Si hay algo que me revienta, son los alfileres?

-Un globo – dijo Edward. Emmet apretó los labios

- Quien dijo vayamos al grano?

-Un dermatólogo – volvió a decir Edward

-¡No es justo! Lees mi mente

-Si nos dejaras libre... –sugirió Alice.

-No. Edward, tu no puedes hablar. ¿Quién dijo nunca pude estudiar derecho?

-No lo sabemos Emmet, dilo rápido – contestó Jasper

-El jorobado de NotreDame!!!

5 minutos después, éramos libre

-Oh, si, dulce libretad, Jasper…¡Sí! – Alice daba saltitos.

Emmet, después de terminar se acercó a mi y me paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Bella- me dijo- solo quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi esta tarde

-Oh tranquilo Emmet, ha sido duro escucharte, pero no pensaba dejar que te matasen –sonreí, él me quería dar las gracias por eso.

-¿Qué? No, eso no. Digo por no haberme obligado a parar, ya sabes, como tienes influencia sobre mi y eso…

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Podía haber pasado una mejor tarde, no haber escuchado los chistes tontosde Emmet con solo obligárselo.

-Eres demasiado buena, admítelo. – me dijo Edward contra mi oído.

* * *

No podía irme sin hacer algo. Ohh, es que, si no saben que leer, o les interesa el tema, les recomiendo Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins. Quizá ya lo habrán visto. ¡¡¡Está muy bien!!! Me lo leí en un día xD Vale, ahora si que me tengo que ir pitando, solo era una simple recomendación. =D

Un beso!

aL.


	30. Chapter 30 EDWARD

**Capitulo 30 - "_Edward"_**

**EDWARD POV**

-Te encargas tu de eso, Alice?- pregunté a mi hermana en el bosque, donde nadie nos oía.

Debíamos darnos prisa, Bella estaba en la ducha. Nadie debía saber nada acerca de nuestro plan. Aun conservaba un poco de rencor hacia Emmet, por hacer que Bella se cayera. _No toda la culpa es de tu hermano, Edward. -_Pensé. Mi estúpida consciencia le defendía.

-Edward, no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo. Le diré a Jasper que vuelva a sacar la cámara de video. – Con nuestras risas volvimos hacia la casa.

Esta semana era una de las mas divertidas que habia pasado. Sentia a nuestra familia mucho más unida, y sus pensamientos iban por el mismo camino.

-Edward…- me dijo Alice, antes de llegar a casa- ¿puedo contárselo a Jasper? –se paró en seco y escaneo el futuro.

En su cabeza la aparecía la idea de que ella le contara la pequeña broma de Emmet a Jasper.

-Todo saldrá normal aun contándoselo a él.

-Entonces claro Alice.

Entramos en casa. Carlisle habia vuelto y estaba con Esme sentados en el sofá. En esta hora, en la que cada pareja se evadía de todo y se concentraba en su amor, las mentes de Carlisle y Esme eran las más saludables. Ellos no decían nada en sus mentes, nada del tipo es hermoso, o la amo sino que su amor no se explicaba con palabras era una dependencia completa del otro. Era como un sentimiento, expuesto en la mente.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacían? –preguntó Esme, con una sonrisa en su cara

-Oh, solo hablábamos Esme. Voy a irme a mi cuarto. – _Jasper me espera_. Y con eso, corrió hacia arriba.

-Yo también me voy a ir a mi cuarto- podía escuchar como Bella se duchaba, como pasaba sus manos por su pelo, limpiándolo. Como cada gota de agua pasaba por su cuerpo.

"_Edward"_ – era Carlisle el que me llamaba- _¿Puedes venir un momento? _– acudí, como él me lo habia pedido, me senté en el sofá se Emmet, para estar frente a ellos. Fue Esme quién comenzó a hablar.

-Edward, sabes que te quiero, igual que si fueras hijo mio, yo te considero como si lo fueras cielo. – no sabia hacia donde quería ir y sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en la reforma de una casa que habia visto hoy- por eso…siento la necesidad de hablar sobre algo contigo.

-Está bien ¿sobre que quieres hablar?

-Bueno, tu ahora tienes una relación con Bella, y es normal que os planteéis, cierto tipo de cosas.

-Oh, Esme, no me vas a soltar "la charla" ¿cierto? – Esme sonrió con calidez

"_Yo le dije que no te iba a gustar nada, pero sabes como es tu madre"_ dijo Carlisle.

-No, a menos que lo desees. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que tienes nuestro apoyo y consejo Edward. Que no te de pudor venir y contarnos cualquier cosa.

-Lo se. – ella se levantó y se acercó a mi. Me levanté y Esme me abrazó, con todo el amor que puede tener un hijo de su madre.

-Te quiero hijo – estaba un poco desconcertado.

-Te quiero mamá – le dije, sabía que le encantaba que usase el termino madre con ella. Fui hacia las escaleras.

-¡Ah! Edward, protección, ya sabes… - como si yo la necesitase. Podía escuchar la broma de mi madre en la mente de Carlisle. Hoy estaba realmente animado.

Subí hasta mi habitación. De refilón pude ver el aseo, donde estaba Bella. Había luz, aunque ya no se escuchaba el agua de la ducha. Volvi a llenar mi mente del recuerdo de las gotas de agua, recorriendo la piel de Bella, moviéndose en torno a su figura.

-¡Edward espera! – gritó Bella. Volví a ser yo, a tener mi mente desocupada, dándome cuenta de que Bella estaba en mi cuarto y no en el aseo. Cambiándose.- salgo enseguida- oia como se abrochaba el sujetador, como la tela del pantalón de su pijama rozaba sus piernas y como pasaba sus brazos por las mangas de su camiseta. –Vale, ya puedes entrar.

Allí estaba ella, como una bendición del cielo. Recogía la toalla del suelo y se disponía a bajar para ponerla a lavar.

-Ven aquí- le dije, tirando la toalla hacia la esquina de la habitación. Presione mis labios contra los suyos con cuidado. Tomó mis cabellos entre sus dedos, presionándome más contra ella. Su esencia me rodeaba por todas partes. Me separé de ella cuando su respiración se volvió muy irregular.

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo, acercándose más a mis labios. Con suavidad, la eche para atrás

-Me temo que eso no es posible.

Bajamos a la cocina, para que Bella pudiese comer algo.

**ROSALIE POV**

-¿Qué le dijo el cuchillo a la gelatina? ¡No tiembles cobarde! Jajaja, aquí hay uno de una onomatopeya que...

-Emmet, te lo he pedido a las buenas, y esta va a ser la ultima vez que te lo pide pacíficamente: ¡¡Deja de leer chistes!!

-Perdona Rose, los dejaré para mañana – rodé mis ojos, incapaz de hacerle entender que no quería escuchar sus insufribles chistes.

Se subió a nuestra cama y me abrazo por la cintura. Pasé la hoja de la revista. Alice me había dicho que eligiese los conjuntos y vestidos que más me gustase, pronto iríamos a comprarlos, aunque yo sabia bien que, aunque no eligiese uno que ella aprobara, Alice me lo compraría.

-Rose – dijo Emmet, viendo como rodeaba un vestido blanco- mm, ese es realmente atrevido.

-¿Te gusta? Seguramente me lo veas puesto. – apretó más la mano de mi cadera. Pasé de hoja. Estaba segura de que no era eso lo que me quería decir.

-Rose – volvió a decir

-¿Si Emmet? – rodeé un vestido de corte largo. Me giré para verlo a los ojos.

-Aun me tengo que vengar de ti, por no defenderme cuando me dijeron ra..rat… esa palabra que tu y yo conocemos muy bien. – dijo, con miedo.

-¿¡Que que!? Te recuerdo, miedica, que me desabrochaste la camisa y me besaste como un descosido delante de todos. Tu no te tienes que vengar de mi.

-¡Pero fue Jasper!

-¡Pero me da igual! – dije volviendo a mi revista.

-Bueno, eso nada cambia. Yo he tomado una decisión ya. No voy a realizar venganza contigo. Eres mi esposa y te amo…asi que, eso te salva

-Oh, que considerado. – dije, medio en broma.

-¿a que si? Soy estupendo.- sus labios comenzaron a bajar desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro

-Pues, señor estupendo, estoy tomando decisiones, asi que aleja tu boquita de oro de mi. Aun sigo enfadada… - aquel chiste de rubias me habia caído como una jarra de agua fría. Y que fuese él el que lo leyera, lo hacia todo peor.

-Rose, perdóname. Fue algo que hice sin pensar

-No si eso ya lo se! – dije, cortándole.

-Dejame hablar, ¡quiero pedirte perdón como es debido! Y si no me lo das…- Emmet despego su mano, que estaba en mi cadera y salió de la habitación. ¿Qué? ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué si no se lo doy que? ¿se marcha?¿me deja sola, abandonada? Cerre la revista y me levanté corriendo ¿Cómo ha podido creer que no lo perdonaría?¿como se ha ido de esta manera? Una gran sonrisa de oso me recibió al abrir la puerta de la habitación, tenia una sola lor en la mano, una margarita, algo marchita. La miré conundida

-Lo siento, solo he encontrado esto – depositó la flor en mi pelo y yo solté todo el aire que habia retenido. ¡Será inútil! Me habia dado un susto de muerte.

Lo agarre bien fuerte, para que no se escapara y cerre la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-¿Tu no estabas viendo la revista? – pregunto, cuando lo tire hacia la cama

-Bah, que mas da, al final Alice va a comprar lo que ella quiere.

-Pero – callé sus habladurías con mis labios, y entendió, por fin, que ya no me interesaban los vestidos.

* * *

**Bueno, ya hacia tiempo que no hacia un Rosalie POV y, realmente me apetecia. Igual que con el de Edward. Ante todo, gracias por su paciencia! Se que estoy tardadando en subir los capis, pero es que tampoco quiero ponerme a escribir obligadamente para que me salga un petardo de capitulo. Aunque me save mal dejarles esperando...menudo dilema el mio xDDD**

**Muchisimas gracias **yericullen** (se supone que cuando caperucita le dice "pues como no sea la cesta" signiica que se lo han comido todo, osease, sus partes bajas xD es un chiste verde muy malo xD)** mavale,.Cullen.** (jajajaja sabes, me rei con el de la onomatopeya, a veces son los chistes malos con los que te ries xD Por cierto lo de la onomatopeya es tuyo ehh! xD)** angie cullen o-shea **y a todos, que aunque no dejeis Reviews leeis la historia.**

**Un beso enorme y felices fiestas!! Espero que lo enten pasado genial ! **

**aL.**

**P.D **: _Sus Reviews me animan muchisimo!!!!_


	31. Chapter 31 ¡FOTO!

Este capitulo tiene muchos narradores ( Bueno, yo a cuatro le digo mucho xD)

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

La mañana me despertó. Me estiré todo lo que pude y más hasta que oi unas risitas a mi lado.

-¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte a Edward

-Las once y diez

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Tan tarde! – exclame, levantándome rápido de la cama.

-Bella es sábado, descansa un poco. – me tumbé de nuevo a su lado, haciendo lo que él me decía.

Sus manos pasaban por mi pelo, de vez en cuando cogía un mechon de mi cabello y lo enrollaba en torno a su dedo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunté intrigada. Recordaba bien el sueño que tuve a cerca de todo lo que habia pasado en los últimos días. ¿Hoy habría algo que contar? Por la cara que puso Edward, lo habia. O eso suponía yo. Él echó la cabeza hacia un lado, creo que aguzando el oído.

-Hoy le haremos una broma a Emmet.

-Mmm, eso suena…divertido. ¿Se puede saber que le harán? – río contra mi oreja

Edward cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió y me miro, lo hizo con diversión.

**JASPER POV**

Era relativamente temprano cuando Alice saltó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

-Yo que tu empezaría a cambiarme, a no se que quieras que te obligue. – me puse rápidamente en marcha, recordando la primera y última vez que me obligó a vestirme. –No Jasper, la camisa azul. – dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación. Adoraba y amaba a esta pequeña maniaca de la moda.

Como ya estaba listo me quedé en nuestra habitación, esperando a Alice. No tenia ni idea de donde quería ir un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, pero tampoco me importaba si yo iba con ella.

Vi la cámara digital profesional, la que Alice compró cuando un día, hace años, le dijimos que no podía tener más hobbies que la moda. Lo dejó al segundo día. Oí como salía del baño y se dirigía a nuestra habitación en una velocidad vampírica cuando lo decidí. Me levanté, cogí la cámara y apunté a la puerta que se abrió en ese mismo instante y Alice se quedó parada. Hice la foto.

Todo habia pasado en un segundo contado. Cuando Alice volvió en si me miró entrecerrando sus adorables ojos y levantando las manos

-¡He salido fatal!¡Me has pillado cuando te veía haciendo la foto! ¡Borra eso YA!

-¡Ni loco! – Alice se acercó a mi y saltó pero levante mi brazo hasta quedar en alto. Se veía graciosísima intentando coger la cámara.

-Bien, dejemos esto, ya lo borraré después. Es ¡_mi_! cámara profesiona – dijo, alejándose de mi y saliendo de nuestra habitación

_Edward, ¿puedes sacar la foto de Alice? Quisiera conservarla. _No se si estaría pendiente de mi, pero lo intente, sino tendría que utilizar la fuerza para conseguir que Alice no borrase aquella foto. Seguí a Alice, hasta ponerme a su lado y cogerle de la mano.

-¿A dónde van ustedes? – preguntó un muy curioso Emmet

-¡Nos vamos de compras!

-¿Hug?- pregunté, emitiendo el sonido. ¿De nuevo? La verdad, no se porque me sorprendía tanto

-Oh vale, entonces pueden irse. – dijo Emmet, volviéndose para ver la tele.

-Gracias papa, estaré aquí antes de la comida- bromeo Alice

-Así me gusta, pequeña Hobbit, que me hagas caso.

-¡Emmet! ¿HOBBIT?

-¡¡Es que están echando la película ahora!! - ¿por la mañana? Era raro, pero la tele estaba loca así que…

Salimos de la casa y entramos al aparcamiento. Alice miro con nostalgia a su coche amarillo, aun sin estrenarse. Me preguntaba que coche se llevaría Alice

-El Volvo. He visto que me lo ibas a preguntar. ¡Te lo cojo prestado Edward! –dijo mientras se subia. – Jasper, tenemos que comprarnos un coche. Por lo menos hasta que pueda conducir el mio.

-Si lo crees necesario.

Salimos de la casa. Me acordé de que yo aun no sabia adonde me llevaba ella. Bueno, íbamos de compras…así que iríamos a Port Angeles o a Seattle. De todos modos se lo pregunté

-¿Dónde vamos? – dije, cuando salimos del camino con curvas y Alice piso el acelerador.

-A Seattle. Y hay que ir rápido. Tenemos que estar en casa antes de la comida, o en su defecto a medio dia.

-¿Qué quieres comprarte?

-No es para mi. Es para Emmet. Jasper…tengo que contarte una cosa.

**EMMET POV**

_Me pica el pie… ¿me lo rasco? _

Edward, que estaba en el salón con Bella me miró como si alguien estuviese loco

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunté, no se a quien le dirigía esa mirada. _Oh dios¡ ya se porque es! Bella es nuestra invitada y yo estoy viendo el partido. Es eso ¿no?_ Edward abrió los ojos. Entonces eso no era. Menos mal, Bella quitaría el partido.

_¿Bueno pero te rascas el pie o no?_

_Luego, que ahora estoy cansado_

El partido terminó, ganando el equipo que a mi me gustaba. Fui cambiando de canal hasta encontrar alguno interesante. Me pregunté donde estaba Rosalie. Agucé el oído intentando averiguar donde estaba. No la oia.

-¿Saben dónde se metió Rosalie? Desde que he bajado aquí no la he visto.

-No Emmet, lo siento.-dijo Bella- ¡Eh! Deja ese canal, esa canción me gusta. – ¿a Bella esto? Conocía al grupo, tenia su CD en mi cuarto.

-Se ha ido con Esme para ayudarla en no se qué. – Edward miró a Bella, igual de extrañado que yo al ver que se sabia la letra de la canción.

-Está bien. – y con eso, me uní a los cánticos de Bella, haciendo que Edward volviese a mirar como si alguien estuviese loco.

_Quizá sea él el loco…ya sabes, ¡oye voces! Eso no es de estar muy cuerdo. _

**ESME POV**

-¿Seguro que esto está bien?- le pregunté a mi hermosa hija de cabello rubio.

-Sí, Esme tu no te preocupes por nada, Edward y Alice lo tienen todo arreglado. – Estabamos caminando por la calle.

En las manos llevábamos folletos que íbamos dejando en la ciudad. No sé de donde lo habían sacado, supuse que los habrían hecho.

-¿Y tu no te opones? – sería lo normal, ya que la broma se la gastarían a Emmet.

-No, que va. En realidad, aunque no se lo diga, yo le debo jugar una. ¿Oiste el chiste que me dijo ayer?¿Ese de rubias? – afirme con la cabeza, como olvidarlo, si yo que estaba en el piso de arriba ya lo estaba pasando mal, no quiero imaginarme por lo que tuvieron que pasar ellos- Bueno, pues ahora se va a enterar. Él cree que se me ha olvidado,¡pero una margarita no hace nada!

-Rose…él se disculpó.

-Bien, pues ahora yo le daré una razón por la que disculparme.

Seguimos repartiendo los folletos, que anunciaban un número cómico en el centro del pueblo. Cuando ya no nos quedaron más papeles volvimos a casa. Salimos andando del pueblo y cuando nos metimos en el bosque, sin que nadie pudiera observarnos echamos a correr.

Entré en el salón y vi a un Emmet y una Bella totalmente descontrolados cantando a duo mientras que Edward se reia y ponía muecas.

-¿Se lo pasan bien? – pregunté. Rose se sentó en el sofá de Emmet.

-Ai, hola Esme – dijo Bella ruborizándose.

-Hola cariño. No paren por mi, sigan.

-No, no importa. – Cada uno volvió con su respectiva pareja. Se me hizo la hora de irme.

-Estaré en mi cuarto- me despidieron mientras subía.

Pensé en los folletos, aun me preguntaba si jugar contra Emmet era bueno ¿Me perdonaría él si se tomara a mal la broma? Sí, él es como un peluche. No puede vivir sin su '¡mami!'**(*)**

Me tumbé en la cama, decidida a leer un libro. Miré a la mesilla. Allí tenía Trabajos de amor perdidos, que había comenzado el dia anterior, así que decidí seguirlo. Me sumergí en el mundo de Shakespeare hasta que un sonido de llantas me desconcentró.

* * *

**La canción que cantan Emmet y Bella es de Skillet, se llama Comatose. Es la que me imagino xD**

**(*) Recuerdan en el capitulo 3 que Emmet le dice ¡¡¡Mami!!! ? Viene a eso. xD**

**Ohh! El libro que lee Esme me hace risa xD Por lo menos la primera parte xD Es que decidí leerlo-por eso lo puse- y la verdad tiene sus momentillos xD**

**Mil mil gracias a .Cullen. ( que en el anterior capi se me coto el nombre!!! ) , sandri, anvampi16, Ninee95 SON GENIALES!!!! **

**Igual que todas!! Muchas muchas gracias! **

**Jajajajaja yo se que soy mala, lo escribí de la forma en que aun no sepan que le pasará a Emmet, solo saben que se hará al aire libre xDDDD**

**¡¡Un besoo!!**

aL.


	32. Chapter 32 SEGUNDA BROMA

**Jasper POV**

--Flashback—

-Alice, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

-Nunca lo es. Además, si no vengo hoy vendré otro dia, y seguro que estarías encantado a acompañarme de nuevo ¿a que si? – su sonrisa la hacia más bella de lo normal, y yo no tenia forma para no caer en ella

-Pero Alice ¿no veníamos solo a por la ropa de Emmet? ¿Por qué estamos entrando a una tienda de zapatos? – ella solo me sonrió antes de contestarme

-No pude evitarlo.

--Fin Flashback—

Tanto el maletero como los asientos traseros estaban atestados de bolsas con ropa, zapatos, productos para la cara ("_Son para Bella" _me explicó Alice), medias, complementos, maquillaje, lencería y objetos para arreglar el cabello, incluso compró compresas (_"Imagínate que Bella se queda a dormir y justo esa noche le viene el periodo ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos ponerle papel higiénico!"_ ) También llevábamos prendas para nosotros: 5 camisas para Carlisle (cada una de una marca diferente, con su respectiva bolsa) 4 pantalones para Edward, 2 trajes para Emmet y para mi 8 corbatas 2 camisas y 3 pares de zapatos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se como habíamos metido tantas bolsas ahí dentro. Pero sin duda habia una bolsa que sobresalía ante todas las demás. Era de color rosa y lila con los mangos verdes, en el centro, con grandes letras, ponía el nombre de la tienda: DSFCS.

Aun recuerdo como la cajera nos despedia con un "Gracias por comprar en DSFCS, un placer" y a Alice decir "Esto es demasiado…aun no han cambiado su mensaje de despedida."

-Falta media hora para la hora de comer. Llegaremos a tiempo.- sonrió, triunfal

Alice habia ido tan deprisa que no se como en tan poco tiempo compró tanto.

-¿No íbamos solo a por la…ehh lo que sea eso, de Emmet? – no habia otro nombre para el espantoso disfraz que Alice habia comprado. Aunque, para que surtiera efecto, el disfraz debería ser ridículo.

-Si…pero…bueno, tu ya me conoces Jasper.- dijo mientras giraba para meterse en el camino zigzagueante que daba a nuestra casa. – la broma va a ser genial…ah, ¿la cámara está cargada? – dijo, como si por eso nada fuese a ir bien.

-Esta mañana lo estaba – frunció los labios, creo que al recordar la foto que le hice esta mañana. Me sorprendió que no viera a Edward sacar la foto de la cámara y guardarla, lo que significaba que no me habia oído y que tendría que guardar la foto como fuese. Tanteé su estado de animo. No estaba enojada, ni tampoco furiosa. Era como si estuviese muy decidida a algo.

Al llegar, salimos del coche y sacamos todas las bolsas que pudimos. Necesitamos tres idas y vueltas al coche para vaciar el Volvo.

Lo dejamos todo en nuestra habitación y con un rápido movimiento Alice cogió la cámara, sacó el carrete y apretó su mano hasta destruirlo.

-¡¡Alice!! ¿¡que haces!? ¡Habían más fotos hay dentro!

-Se que también están guardadas en el ordenador, no te preocupes. Solo he destruido lo que nunca debió hacerse.

Esa foto era la prueba de que, por un momento, aunque hubiera sido muy corto, habia sorprendido a Alice. Además, salía muy graciosa en la foto.

Alice separó las bolsas de cada quién y dejó estas en la habitación correspondiente. Todas menos la rosa, lila y de mangos verdes.

-¿De veras se lo va a tragar? – dije

-Ohh, si, _temmE _va a creernos – Alice me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

Luego, bajamos al salón, donde mis hermanos veían la televisión.

**Carlisle POV**

Ya era mediodía. En mi despacho, la luz del dia nublado traspasaba las ventanas. Firmaba el alta de una mujer, que habia tenido que ser operada. Oi como unos pasos se acercaban con más prisa que los demás. Tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, entra Liam. – le dije a mi compañero

-¿Aun trabajando? ¡Por favor! Es la hora de comer, tómate un respiro.

-Creo que eso me es imposible…mira todo lo que me queda por revisar. – miré a la pila de papeleo en la esquina de mi mesa.

-Hay una larga tarde para hacer eso. Técnicamente, tu estas fuera de servicio, a no ser que sea una emergencia.

-Esta la es. – intente convencerle, pero Liam era rematadamente tozudo.

-Es tu hora libre. Dime ¿es que de nuevo te vas a quedar sin comer? – Casi todos los días él me decía que fuera a comer con los demás doctores, pero yo le contaba alguna mentira, como que iria a casa antes de mi turno de la tarde o que no me apetecía comer nada

-En realidad, no tengo hambre- levantó la ceja, había escuchado tantas veces eso- es que he comido algo antes y ahora estoy un poco lleno – bajó la ceja, comprendiendo

-Bueno, pues vente. Estaría muy bien que todos pudiéramos hablar, además no vamos a ir a la cafetería del hospital. ¿Conoces el restaurante que acaban de abrir aquí al lado? – asentí, aunque nunca habia entrado. Liam miró una de las fotos que tenía en el escritorio. – cada vez que la veo en la foto Esme esta más guapa.

-Le contaré eso a Claire. – dije, refiriéndome a su esposa

-Espero que estes bromeando con eso. Bueno…¿te apuntas? – lo estuve pensando, hasta que me decidí

-Esta bien. – nos levantamos

-Bien, quizá te entre el hambre cuando estemos allí – deje correr el asunto.

Liam metió su mano en el bolsillo de la bata que aun llevaba puesta. Se sorprendió cuando tocó algo en su interior, lo sacó. Un papel, un folleto colgaba de su mano izquierda.

-¡Oh! No lo recordaba. Han montado un espectáculo cómico en el centro del pueblo ¿Lo has visto? – me entregó el papel.

Lo lei y me detuve en la esquina inferior derecha. Un escudo estaba dibujado en el. Nuestro escudo, el de la familia Cullen. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Carlisle! Gracias a dios que me he acordado. Oye, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Dime – dije pensando porque estaba el escudo en aquel folleto ¿me equivocaría yo? Imposible, para mis ojos, el escudo estaba bien definido

-Claire y yo no estaremos aquí el Jueves que viene. ¿Te importaría si te cambio el turno? Si quieres puedo hacer el tuyo esta tarde.

-Claro. No hay problema

Nos dirigimos a la salida. Liam, sin quererlo, me habia hecho a mi un favor. Ahora tendría la tarde libre para ver aquel inusual numero cómico. En algo gordo se habría metido.

**Bella POV **

Ya era la hora de preparar nuestra "inocente" broma a Emmet. Edward y sus hermanos habían hablado silenciosamente en el salón. Ellos pensaban y Edward hablaba como si se tratase de otra persona, para que Emmet, que estaba viendo la televisión, no relacionase aquella conversación con él mismo.

-Que tal esta mañana Alice? – preguntó Rosalie, dando el pistoletazo de salida.

-¡Oh! Nos lo hemos pasado genial, ¿eh Jazz? ¿Y a que no sabes lo que hemos visto?

-¿Qué? – pregunté, simulando estar emocionada por la noticia.

-Los preparativos para una convención en la plaza central del pueblo

-¿Una convecion?¿Aquí? Poquisimas veces han hecho en Forks nada, creo que esta es la primera vez, y seguro será la última. ¿Y de qué era? – dijo Edward.

-Era de comics.

-¡¡¡¡Oh-dios-mio!!!! –Emmet saltó del sillón gritando. - ¡de comics!

-No sabia que te gustaban tanto…- dijo Alice.

-Le encantan, tiene un cajón lleno. – expresó Rose.

-Mierda Alice – volvió a gritar Emmet- no tengo disfraz!!

-¿Es que no hay ningún superhéroe que se disfrace de pingüino? – dije, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riéndome, acordándome de lo ridículo que se veía Emmet con su traje de animal polar.

Emmet me ignoró, y los demás me miraron como si hubiera dicho algo rarísimo.

-Si…que pena. – dijo de morros Alice. De pronto le brillaron los ojos- Emmet…¿si te hago un disfraz te lo pondrías?

-¡¡¡Claro!!! – luego Emmet dudó- espera, espera…¿qué disfraz?

-De un superhéroe

-¡Mr. Potato! – abrí tanto los ojos que casi se me salen. Edward no me habia contado eso, que se vestiría de un muñeco. Y, ¿desde cuando Mr. Potato era un superhéroe? - ¿Lo harías Alice?

-Por supuesto. ¡Por mi hermanito lo que quieras! – Alice fue hacia Emmet y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El grandullon la cogió y la alzó abrazandola.

-Alice eres la mejor.

Vi la cara de Alice, creo que ahora sentía remordimiento…¿Cómo no tenerlo cuando Emmet es tan dulce? De todos modos, Alice subió rápidamente hacia arriba.

-¡Ya está!¡Ya está! Esta hecho. – Alice bajaba por las escaleras con una bolsa en sus manos, escondida por su espalda.

-Enseñamelo por favor!!!!! – Alice alargó su brazo y dejó justo frente a Emmet la bolsa. Luego corrió la cremallera y sacó una replica exacta a la vestimenta de Mr. Potato.

-En tu cuarto tienes los accesorios. Corre, porque llegamos tarde.

Emmet salió pitando en cuanto su hermana dijo eso. Rosalie, sin pronunciar palabra, dijo : Fase 2

-¿Alice? ¡Alice! – Jasper se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Emmet con el traje ya puesto.

Dios mios, ver el traje y a Emmet por separados era muy diferente que verlo todo junto. Llevaba un traje marron ahuecado desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Iba con una camiseta marron que desde los hombros hasta la muñeca era blanca. Llevaba un bigote postizo, unos zapatos azules y un bombín negro.

-Ja…¡jaja!...

-¿De que te estás riendo Bella? – preguntó Emmet

-Ohh, nada.- agaché la cabeza, intentando contenerme.

-Emmet – dijo Alice, después volvió sus ojos al presente. En la segunda parte del plan Alice tenia que fingir que tenia una visión – te he visto a ti…ganando el ¡premio! ¡El primer premio Emm! ¡Vamonos ya!

Alice, Edward, Emmet Potato y yo viajamos en el Jeep. Rosalie , Jasper y Esme (que habia accedido a venir) iban en el Volvo. Alice retocaba a Emmet.

-Emmet, voy a tener que esconderte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es lo mismo que la sorpresa sea ahí arriba, en el escenario, que antes de salir.

-Ahhhh

Llegamos a la plaza. Me sorprendió ver a la gente esperando alrededor de la plaza del pueblo. Los folletos habían surtido efecto. Alice cubrió a Emmet con una capa grande oscura y lo sacó del coche. Todos intentábamos contener nuestra risa.

La gente se volteo al vernos entrar dentro del corrillo, poniéndonos en el centro. Alice se puso delante de Emmet, que seguía esperando ocultado. Nosotros nos apartamos un poco del centro, dejando la atención sobre Emmet y Alice, pero no nos alejamos demasiado, aun estábamos dentro del circulo que formaba la gente.

-Hola-comenzó Alice- buenas tarde y gracias por venir a ver el numero comico que les prometimos. Esperamos que se rian muchísimo, aunque el numero sea cortito, será muy diferente a los demás. Ahora ¡disfruten!

Alice quitó la capa que cubria a Emmet y todo el mundo quedó alucinado en cuanto lo vio

**EMMET POV**

"_Hola-comenzó Alice- buenas tarde y gracias por venir a ver el numero comico que les prometimos. Esperamos que se rian muchísimo, aunque el numero sea cortito, será muy diferente a los demás. Ahora ¡disfruten!" _

¿Numero comico?

Alice me quitó la capa. Habia decidido ponerme con una postura de superhéroe, que remalcara mi personaje, ya que era uno con una dificil carga emocional ¿como estaría yo si a mi mujer se le cayeran los brazos , las piernas , las cejas , la boca y las orejas? ¡Traumado!. Puse mis brazos flexionados hacia arriba, marcando mis bíceps. ¡Super potato!

La capa me dejó ver, y allí no habia escenario, no había gente disfrazaba, no habían puestos donde comprar suvenires, ni escritores firmando los comics. A cambio habia un circulo en torno a mi que me miraba, mientras que oia unas risotadas cerca mia.

Gire, sin poder moverme, aun en la postura de superhéroe , y vi a mis hermanos riendo, sin parar para fingir que respiraban. Esme me miraba con perdón, ¡pero bien que se reia!

Jasper sostenía en su mano una camara

_Y yo que tenia la ilusion de conocer a Mario y a Luigi..._

Otra risa, que venia de el otro lado del circulo, me llamo la atención.

* * *

**¡Hola, holita! (jajaja estuve viendo Los Simpson ) **

**Bueno, me tarde lo mio, pero este capitulo es mas largo asi que…en realidad lo acabo de terminar asi que está recién sacado del horno. Lo siento si hay miles de errores (que siempre hay porque se me escapan alguno que...xD) pero de 48h solo dormí 7, así que estoy un poco cansada y …quiero irme a dormir!!! **

**Gracias a Estrella (gracias desde hace dos o tres capítulos que se me cortaba tu nombre =D), AndyMoon-Twilighter(¡no me mareas!=D), Ninee95, cullen's nicky, Paulette-cullen y sandri. Gracias, gracias saben ya de memoria que las adoro asi que …=D **

**Tambien mil gracias a las que leen el fic. También las adoro! Aunque…las adoraría más si me dejaran Reviews jajaja. **

**Oh! Estrella, el chiste! Jajaja cuando hice el capi, me apunte varios chistes y tenia ese, solo que era más corto pero el final es lo mismo. ¡Y no se porque no lo puse! Se me olvidaría, de todos modos, Emmet siempre puede contar chistes xD**

Me voy a dormir jaja!!

**Un beso!**

_**¡**__Gracias por darme un poquito de vuestro tiempo__**!**_

aL.


	33. Chapter 33 REGAÑOS,DISCULPAS Y PLANES

**Capitulo 33 – Regaños, disculpas y planes**

**EMMET POV**

_¿De quien es esa risa? Veamos…vale, espera Emmet, quita la postura de super potato, y ahora…la risa ¿Por qué me suena tanto? Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

Giré la cabeza, para ver de quien era esa risa tan conocida…¡no!

**CARLISLE POV**

La pequeña plaza del pueblo estaba llena. Estuve esperando diez minutos antes de que viera como la gente del otro extremo del circulo que se había formado se apartara, para dejar paso a otras personas. Esperaba ver a mis hijos solamente, haciendo alguna tontería, pero la presencia de Esme me sorprendió. Iba a ir hacia ellos cuando Alice y el que parecía ser Emmet envuelto en una capa avanzaron al centro del circulo. Alice dio unas palabras y luego le quitó la capa a Emmet…disfrazado. Abrí tanto los ojos como pude. Me imaginaba otra cosa, algún tipo de diversión para el pueblo. Algo que habrían hecho por que se aburrían. Pero Emmet parecía tan sorprendido como yo, así que esto sería algún tipo de broma.

Después de la sorpresa inicial no pude más que reírme. Vi como Jasper grababa toda la escena y Emmet no se movia de su postura.

-¿Ese es el mayor de los Cullen?- preguntó alguien entre el público. Las opiniones era variadas. Me reí más. Emmet parecía incapaz de quitar aquella postura de superhéroe admirando sus músculos.

Fue entonces cuando se irguió y giró la cabeza en mi dirección. Le sonreí.

Cuando me vio abrió los ojos, habría podido jurar que si hubiera sido humano, Emmet estaría rojo de vergüenza.

Salí del sitio de los espectadores y me dirigí para ponerme delante de Emmet, aun con los ojos abiertos. Di una pequeña mirada a mis demás hijos, que también estaban con los ojos abiertos. Como si hubieran dado por hecho que yo no me entariría y, que igual que los niños pequeños, yo no los castigaría.

-Buenas tardes señores y señoras. – Dije, dirigiéndome a todos los que veian en "espectáculo"- siento decirles que ha habido una confusión. Esta tarde no habrá ninguna actuación. Siento las molestias y perdonen.

La gente se fue poco a poco, mientras que reía y hablaban. Me giré hacia Emmet y me miró con respeto.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunté. Saqué el folleto que Liam me habia dado antes y se lo enseñé. Emmet lo cogió y lo leyó.

-Sucios embusteros que…-empezó a despotricar- ¡a mi no mires Carlisle! ¡Yo he sido la víctima!- ambos miramos hacia el grupo que estaba unos metros más atrás. Todos bajaban la cabeza, excepto Edward. Él dio un paso hacia delante.

-Carlisle, todo ha sido culpa mia. La idea, los folletos, todo. Yo soy el culpable. – todos alzaron la cabeza, incluso Esme. Ella se acercó a Edward y me miró.

-Cariño, esto también ha sido mi culpa. – eso me sorprendió bastante. ¿Esme metida en una broma contra Emmet?

-¡¡Y la mia!! – dijo, saltando, Alice. Bella se puso al lado de Edward y dijo "Lo siento, pero yo también". Rosalie y Jasper avanzaron para ponerse en la línea que habían formado todos.

-No íbamos a ser menos- dijo Jasper.

Les sonreí y se me escapo una risita.

-¿Pero es que no les vas a decir nada?¿¡¡Por qué te ries!!? – dijo Emmet

-Parecen niños. ¿Nunca viste esas películas que cuando piden al culpable, todo se auto culpan? – le dije a Emmet- esto es lo mismo. Y por supuesto que les tengo que decir algo.

-¡JA! Os la vais a cargar- dijo Emmet a mi lado. – venga, díselo Carlisle.

-Alice…¿el traje lo has hecho tu? – pregunté. Emmet abrió la boca

-Oh no Carlisle. Lo compré esta mañana.

-Se ve muy bien. – dije, mirando el disfraz.- vayamos a casa. Emmet, este no es un buen lugar para reprocharles su actitud.

-Vale, ¡pero esto os mandará a la cárcel de vuestra habitación! ¡¡Y nada de libertades condicionales!! – grito Emmet. Echó a andar y después de dos paso, cayó al suelo.

-Emmet – dije mirándole

-¡Oh no Carlisle! ¡¡¡Se me ha desmontado la pierna!!! ¿me la unes? – le miré con los ojos abiertos, Emmet tenia que sacar la gracia de cualquier situación. Le miré de nuevo, con aquel disfraz de Mr. Potato. Se veía tan gracioso.

-Vamos Emmet, ¿no querías la cárcel para tus hermanos? – Emmet se levantó divertido me sonrió y echamos a andar, cada uno a un coche diferente.

**JASPER POV**

Llegamos a casa cuando comenzaba el atardecer. Cogí la mano de Alice entre las mías y ella apretó la unión. Entramos a la casa y todos nos dirigimos al salón. Todos, excepto Carlisle se sentaron en el sofá

-Vale, quiero saber por qué le hicieron esto a Emmet. Uno por uno – Carlisle apuntó con su dedo a Edward , indicándole que él comenzaría.

-Si no hubiera sido por Emmet, Bella no habría caído al agua el otro dia.

-Vale, es una razón considerable – dijo Carlisle. – Tu Bella, supongo que será por lo mismo.

-Sí- respondió ella. Luego señaló a Alice.

-Porque me estropeó mi vestido con el batido, y por Bella.

-¡¡Pero eso no es justo!!-replico Emmet, aun disfrazado ¡¿Cómo demonios se habia podido sentar con esa cosa que le hacia parecer a Mr. Potato?! – Ella ya se vengó con aquella tarde en la que tenia el control sobre mi

-No, no, no- dijo Alice- fue Jasper el que tenia el control, yo solo lo disfrute pero esa era la venganza de Jasper, no la mia.

-Está bien. –dijo Carlisle- ¿Y tu Jasper?¿Por qué participaste?

-Bueno, yo es que…me he vengado porque siempre me dice que me calle y se cree superior.

Carlisle lo estuvo pensando y yo pensé en utilizar mi don para convencerle que mi razón era justa, pero no lo hice, no sería legal.

-Está bien. Eso es cierto.- Carlisle le dio paso a Rosalie.

-Participé porque ayer dijo un chiste de Rubias que me sentó muy mal…

-Pero ¡Rose! Creía que lo habíamos solucionado- Rosalie sonrió a su esposo. Ella le dio a entender que no era así para ella.

-Bien, lo comprendo…mm ahora, Esme, lo siento cariño , pero te toca argumentar.

-Yo…la verdad es que no tengo excusa.

-Pero ella no buscaba la humillación de Emmet, Carlisle- saltó Rosalie en su defensa

-Ella solo trataba de hacernos un favor, ayudarnos- dijo Edward.

-Incluso-dijo Rosalie- cuando estábamos dejando los folletos, ella se preguntaba si era correcto hacer eso.

-Ella no es culpable para nada- dije, mirando a Esme

Esme nos miró agradecida y con amor, mucho amor. Y yo lo sentía. Era mágico sentir aquello, porque no se parecía en nada al amor que nos teníamos Alice y yo, era un amor maternal. Esme lloraría si pudiese en este momento.

-Bien – dijo Carlisle, sonriéndole a Esme- entonces todo está aclarado, que era lo importante. Pero deben disculparse con Emmet.

-Lo sentimos Emmet- dijimos Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Edward y yo a la vez.

Esme se levantó y fue hacia Emmet le cogió una mano y la otra se la puso en su mejilla.

-¿Me puedes perdonar Em?

-¡¡Claro que sí!! – Emmet cogió fuerte a Esme y la alzo para darle uno de sus poderosos abrazos.

-Que tierno…- dijo Bella

-Si, Emmet puede ser un bonito osito cuando se lo propone. – habló Rosalie.

Emmet dejó a Esme en el suelo y ella se puso sus ropas (que se habían alzado un poco por el agarre) en su sitio. Carlisle se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, luego se fueron al piso de arriba.

-Voy a quitarme el disfraz. – dijo Emmet. En menos de un minuto ya estaba en el salón de nuevo con su ropa habitual.

**ALICE POV**

Despues de que Emmet volviera bien vestido nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá. El sábado se estaba terminado. Mañana sería domingo…mañana era el último día de Bella aquí. Algo tendríamos que hacer ¿no?

-Ehh…chicos. –dije, para llamar su atención.- Mañana es domingo y he pensado en hacer algo más que quedarnos aquí encerrados en casa. ¿Qué os parece si salimos?

-¿Salir a donde? – preguntó Rosalie

-¡De camping! ¡Nos vamos de camping!

¡¡Holaa!! Quería pediros algo, por fa! xD es que me entró curiosidad y quería haceros una pregunta: ¿Cuál fue vuestro capitulo o momento favorito?  
¡¡¡¡Tengo mucha curiosidad!!!! =D

**Ninee95, martuu, angie_cullen_o-shea, cullen's nicky, LiahDragga, Brenda Liz, AndyMoon-Twilighter, Marcha! Y Estrella** os amoooooooo!!!!!!!!! Un enorme Gracias!!!!!!

_¡ Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo ! _

Y acuérdense 'por fa plis' (xD) déjenme que momento les gustó más! =D

aL.


	34. Chapter 34 LLEGADA INESPERADA

**Capitulo 34 - Llegada inesperada**

**Bella POV**

Alice, con Rosalie a sus espaldas, andaba de aquí para allá desde que decidió que mañana iríamos de camping. Y mi pregunta era: ¿Tendríamos que hacer senderismo? Esperaba que no.

Lo que yo me imaginaba era a toda la familia alrededor de un mantel de cuadros rojos con una cesta en medio. Pocas veces he ido de camping, así que tengo que servirme de las imágenes que me proporciona la televisión.

Se habia hecho de noche. Esme había insistido en hacerme la cena, así que yo la deje.

La mano de Edward estaba sobre la mia y los dos, junto a Emmet y Jasper, veíamos la televisión. Miraba aburrida la pantalla.

-Charlie viene. – dejé de respirar por un segundo cuando le oí decir eso. ¿Qué hacia mi padre a estas horas viniendo aquí?

-¿Qué quiere Edward? – preguntó Jasper.

-Vamos a dejar que hable él. Será mucho mejor. – lo miré confundida. Edward, como respuesta, me sonrió, haciendo que me relajase un poco

A los pocos minutos, el coche patrulla estaba aparcado fuera y Charlie andaba hacia la puerta.

Fue Esme quien abrió, con un delantal puesto. Charlie le sonrió y luego se fijó en su atuendo. Frunció el ceño cuando veía el delantal de Esme.

-Hola Charlie ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó ella.

-Hola Esme, siento molestar pero esta tarde me han llegado algunas quejas, y quisiera hablar con tus hijos si puede ser.

-Por supuesto Charlie – Charlie entró en la casa, y Esme y él anduvieron hasta el sofá.

-¡¡Alice y Rosalie!! ¿Pueden venir niñas? – gritó Esme. Las dos hermanas bajaron por las escaleras a paso humano, y luego se sentaron en el sofá. Me fije en el delantal de Esme, en unas letras negras y rojas ponía:

_No soy un vampiro, aunque lo parezca… ¿me dejas darte un mordisquito? _

Sonreí ante eso. Esme me vio y también sonrió. Charlie me saludó con un "Hola nena ¿Cómo estás?" peno no se había acercado a mi. Notaba cuando estaba de servicio y cuando no. Carlisle se incorporó, estando todos ya presentes. Esme intercambio unas palabras con su marido demasiado rápido para que yo las captara.

-Me alegro de verte, Charlie –habló Carlisle- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con nuestros hijos?

-Esta tarde me han llamado muchas personas de la ciudad, acusando a los jóvenes Cullen de escándalo público y exhibicionismo, sobre todo por exhibicionismo. Quiero saber que ha pasado.

Todos nos miramos, pero notaba como Charlie clavaba la mirada en mi. Yo iba pasando de rostro en rostro, hasta que alguien hablara.

-¿Qué es lo que te han contado Charlie? – preguntó Alice.

-Me he enterado de que formasteis un tipo de espectáculo en la plaza del pueblo, sin consentimiento además, y que uno de vosotros hizo el ridículo. – Aparté mi cara de la vista de Charlie y miré hacia el suelo, intentado que no viera como me reía.

-Pues creo que lo sabes todo – siguió Alice. Había acertado en ser ella quien hablara. Charlie le tiene muchísimo cariño y seguro que siendo ella la portavoz, tendríamos más oportunidades de que dejara todo esto correr. Aunque eso en lo que se refería a los Cullen. A mí, en estar solos, me daría una charla al respecto.

-No les voy a preguntar por qué lo hicieron, sinceramente no quiero escucharlo. Vine a avisaros de que esto no puede ocurrir más. Lo de esta tarde no ha pasado a mayores dado que ninguno de vosotros me ha dado algún problema _oficialmente_. -¿Por qué Charlie tenía siempre que dejar en claro lo poco que estimaba a Edward? Porque eso de oficialmente seguro que venía por él ¿Por quién si no?

-Muchas gracias Charlie. Sentimos mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido.- dijo Carlisle

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Tenemos comida de sobra. – Ofreció Esme- sería un placer que nos acompañaras a la mesa.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie pusieron cara de asco, imagino al pensar que tendrían que disimular que comen.

-Es muy amable por tu parte Esme, pero lo cierto es que mi compañero me está esperando.

-Cuando quieras. - Charlie asintió y se alejó de Esme para dirigirse hacia mi.

-Hola Bells ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me levanté del sofá y abracé a Charlie.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tu papá?

-Estoy perfecto. – nos quedamos callados, en un silencio incomodo. Luego Charlie volvió a hablar- Mañana es domingo

-Si…ya.- dije, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa

-Me refería a que el lunes volveremos a casa, y que mañana será tu últimos día.

-Ajá – dije. No quería que esto se terminara. Charlie pasó unos minutos más conmigo, hablando de no se qué y luego se despidió dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Oí como el coche serpenteaba por la carretera, alejándose.

Durante estos días me había olvidado de todo, del instituto, de Jacob, ¿Dónde estaría Jacob?, de mis amigos humanos, incluso de mi padre. Lo habia dejado todo en un lado apartado de mi mente. Y no quería que se terminase, la verdad. Era como si estuviese en un mundo paralelo y el lunes tuviera que enfrentarme a la dura realidad. Se estaba tan bien aquí.

Pero, por otro lado, tenía ganas de que todo volviese a ser normal. No se si aquí todas las semanas serían igual, pero esta era sin duda la más alocada que había vivido nunca.

Aunque era difícil decir que esta familia, _mi_ familia, fuese tan alocada porque cuando volví la vista para verlos una sonriente Alice tenia su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Jasper, que apartaba de la cara de ella los cortos cabellos que se le posaban en el rostro. Emmet acariciaba el brazo de Rosalie, mientras ella con su dedo dibujaba formas invisibles en el cuello de su amado. Carlisle tenia cogida a Esme por la cintura, y tan solo se miraban. Era muy difícil considerar a los que ahora formaban esta estampa como alocados.

Edward me miraba, como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba (sin conseguir resultados) leer mi mente. Apretaba los labios, hasta convertirlos en una línea. Al final se rende y me pregunta:

-Dime, Bella ¿Qué es lo que corre por tu hermosa cabeza?

-Solo…estaba pensado en todos.

Me sonrió con tanta calidez que sentí que las rodillas me temblaban. Edward me cogió con una de sus manos la mía y con otra me sujetó por la cadera. Luego me llevó hacia su habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama, cerrando mis ojos. Un dedo helado recorrió mi frente, mis pómulos, mis labios, mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi clavícula.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste de camping? – pregunté- con Alice, digo.

-Buena matización. Sí, si que hemos ido.- me contestó, sin dejar de mover su dedo sobre mi piel.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo intento hacerme una idea.

Quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, yo disfrutando de su contacto.

-¿Qué tal lo pasaron? – pregunté, retomando la conversación.

-Bueno fue…especial. – dijo, titubeando en la última palabra. Sonreí ante la palabra que eligió

-Quieres decir raro. Todo el mundo que califica a algo como "…especial" en realidad quiere decir raro. Muy raro.

-Sí, tienes razón. – abrí los ojos, y lo miré divertida.- mañana podrás comprobarlo por ti misma, no te preocupes. Te vas a sorprender, no imagines el típico escenario de mantel de cuadros rojos y cesta de picnic, porque no va a ser así. – creo que debí esperar aquello. – vamos, Esme ha terminado con tu comida, menos mal que Charlie no se ha quedado, no podría soportar por mucho tiempo comer esa porquería.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo no me meto con tus calientes y sangrantes pumas! - Edward movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro con una risa en su cara mientras me conducía escaleras abajo.

Aun me seguía preguntando cómo sería la excursión "…especial" de mañana.


	35. Chapter 35 5,4

**Capitulo 35- 5,4…**

**Rosalie POV.**

-Emmet, vamos levanta. Hay que ir preparándose para irnos

-Pero Roooose…¿Qué hora es?- dijo, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Mire el reloj.

-Son las cinco.

-¿De la tarde o de la mañana? – preguntó, aun con su cara enterrada. Sus manos estaban a los lados de su cabeza.

-De la mañana

-¡¡Roooose!! ¿Pretendes que me despierte a las cinco de la mañana? – levantó su cabeza y me miró

-¡¡Pero si ya estas despierto!! – grité.

-Déjame un poco más. – Respiré, para intentar calmarme. Cuando me relaje, mire a Emmet con cariño. Me subí encima de él, y como estaba boca bajo, quedé encima de su trasero.

Bajé mi espalda, para quedarme con mi pecho pegado a su espalda. Toqué mi frente en su espalda

-Eso no es jugar limpio, mi alma.

-¿Ahora soy _tu_ alma? – pregunté, dando un beso en su cuello.

-Claro, eres lo más importante y lo más valioso que hay en mí. – Sonreí. - ¿Rosalie?

-¿Mmmjmm? – dije, contra su espalda.

-Nada.

Pase mis manos por la zona estrecha de su espalda y luego las metí debajo de su camiseta.

-Hay que levantarse – dije contra su oreja. Quite las manos de su cuerpo y me levante, no sin antes darle una nalgada. - ¡Nos vamos de camping, mi alma!

**Bella POV.**

Fueron unas manos cálidas la que me despertaron. ¿Quién…? Levanté la vista y vi a un muy diferente Edward, uno sin aquella aura sobrehumana y con unos ojos hermosamente verdes.

"Bella debes despertar"

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y una mirada de color del oro me correspondió mirándome. No entendía a santo de qué había soñado con un Edward humano, pero lo había hecho.

-Hola Bella mia, debes despertar, a no ser que quieras que sea Alice la que entre y lo haga por mi. – sin duda, prefería que fuese Edward el que me despertara

Me levanté y me fui directa a la ducha, pero antes de entrar en el baño oi como me llamaban

"Bella·Bella·Bella·te·he·dejado·todo·lo·que·necesitas·en·el·baño·llámame·si·no·sabes·como·combinartelo·y·date·mucha·prisa·o·no·llegaremos·a·tiempo·¡venga·venga·venga!" (**N: Eso lo dice Alice todo de sopetón, pero se lo separé con puntos para que entendieran ) –**dijo tan rápido Alice que no entendí ni la mitad de las cosas.

Decidí hacer oídos sordos a lo poco que había entendido de lo que me había dicho Alice, algo sobre rapidez y ducha. Me tomé mi tiempo frotando mi pelo con mis dedos, intentado relajarme. Fuera todos, o más bien Alice, estaban como locos.

-¡¡Pero Esme!! – oí gritar a Alice desde el baño. Me puse la ropa y salí. No llevaba gran cosa, era un chándal normal, aunque conociendo a la duendecilla loca por las compras, la ropa sería de una prestigiosa marca.

Esme, con Carlisle a su lado, hablaba con Alice en el pasillo. Me acerqué a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté

-¡No van a venir de excursión! – No veía por qué Alice se ponía tan dramática - ¡Se supone que es una salida familiar! ¿De verdad no podéis esperar a iros a un hotel? – ella no lo había preguntado con rabia, sino más bien con súplica

Me quedé quieta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando a Alice. Jasper vino.

-Alice, tampoco es para tanto. Venga, nos lo pasaremos bien ¿eh? – intentó convencer el recién llegado.

-Sí –puntualicé yo, intentado servir de ayuda- será un día magnifico. Venga, ¡se nos hace tarde!

Alice pareció cobrar vida y se llevó arrastrando a Jasper. Me quedé con Carlisle y Esme, sin saber qué decir.

-Eh… bueno, yo…voy a seguir preparándome –era una situación incomoda

-¡Espera Bella! ¿Puedo explicarte por qué…?

-No hace falta Esme, lo entiendo – noté como con cada palabra me ponía más roja- quiero decir que yo no me meto en vuestro asuntos de…o sea, que no importa que dejéis de venir para…vamos a ver, que es normal que queráis estar solos, siempre hay alguien en la casa, y es justo que tengáis vuestra intimidad para…lo que quiero decir es que-

-Bella- me cortó Carlisle con una sonrisa, mientras tenía la mano cogida de Esme- creo que hemos podido entenderte.

Me sonrojé un poco más y me fui en dirección a la habitación de Edward. Abrí la puerta y él ya estaba preparado. Me fijé en su vestimenta. En vez de llevar ropa de deporte, como yo, él llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta.

-¿Entretenida tu conversación en el pasillo? Quiero decir, no te has aburrido ¿no? O sea, que te ha parecido bien, vamos a ver, que yo entiendo que pueda incomodarte eso pero…lo que quiero decir es que es nor-

-Ja-ja-ja. Te burlas de tu querida novia incapaz de hablar de sexo con tus padres.

Edward se acercó hacia mi y me susurró en el oído:

-Lo siento, no puede evitarlo. He visto a través de sus mentes como te veías, eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas. – No pude más que volver a sonrojarme. Quise cambiar de tema, antes de que todo mi cuerpo quedara reducido al color rojo.

-¿Por qué llevas vaqueros?

-Mmm, es lo que me suelo poner ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me dijo.

-Porque vamos de picnic, y Alice me ha puesto ropa de deporte, y a ti no, y si aun no te ha dicho que te cambies, no lo va a hacer. Chándal significa deporte, y deporte significa caídas. Es como el lado oscuro de mi mundo, ¡y yo en el lado oscuro me caigo!- Edward se rió contra mi oreja.

-Tranquila, sabes que yo no dejaré que te caigas en tu lado oscuro.

-¿Cuál es tu lado oscuro? – pregunté, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? Mi lado oscuro eres tu – me quede pensando en sus palabras. No dije nada, no sabia que decir al respecto- Lo que quiero decir es que eres el camino de mi perdición. Que, en algunos aspectos –rozó mis labios con sus dedos- me haces hacer cosas que no debería hacer, y en las que sin embargo, disfruto como nunca pensé.

-Ajá…- Un ruido en la puerta nos distrajo. Los dos giramos la cabeza y vimos como Emmet, con una máscara y vestido con pantalones y camiseta negra nos decía :

-_No subestimes a la Fuerza_

-¿Pero que…?

-_grgrgrgrgrgrg, Yo soy grgrgrgrgr tu padre._

-¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa máscara de Darth Vader?- preguntó Edward

-Del Halloween del 95. _Grgrgrgr_ Vamos, Alice nos llama.

**Alice POV**

-¡Emmet! Sube y dile a la parejita feliz que nos vamos ya. – Emmet acató mis órdenes sin rechistar.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Alice? – me preguntó Rose.

-Nos dirigimos dirección Seattle. Antes de llegar hay una bifurcación. La tomaremos y llegaremos a un bonito merendero. Tendremos que andar un poco y así llegar a un bonito prado donde nadie nos molestara- tenía cada detalle contado. Nada, absolutamente nada estropearía mis planes.

-Que se lo pasen bien chicos – nos dijo Carlisle

-Pórtense como es debido ¿entendieron? - Después de que Esme dijera eso se acercó a Rose, Jasper y a mi y nos dio un beso en la frente- a ver lo que hacen.

Ellos dos se fueron hacia el piso superior, no quiero saber a qué. Empecé a mantener una conversación con Rosalie.

-Rose ¿metiste la ropa de recambio?

-Sí

-¿Y el bañador?

-Sí. Espera ¿para qué quieres un bañador?

-A lo mejor nos apetece bañarnos ¿para qué si no? ¿Metiste la comida?

-Sí

-¿Y la bebida?

-Sí

-Dime que metiste las toallas

-Sí

¿Y los zapatos?

-También

-¿Y los utensilios para el cabello?

-¡¡Sí, Alice, los metí!! – estalló Rosalie. Esta hermana mia se enfada por nada.- Os espero en el coche. Jasper, estoy allí si Alice empieza contigo.

Miré como Rosalie salía de la casa y se dirigía al coche. Apreté la mano de Jasper. No dejaría que se fuera

-¿Metiste calcetines? – pregunté

-Alice… no empieces, o me iré con Rose

-¡Lo siento! Tengo que saberlo.

-Sí, los metí. Y ahora, vamos al coche, ya están bajando.

Salimos de la casa y vimos que el Jeep y el Volvo estaban fuera del garaje, esperándonos, justo como le pedí a Jasper que los pusiera.

-Bien Jasper, ¿puedes ir en el Jeep? Yo iré en el Volvo

-¿Y por qué no nos olvidamos de todo por hoy? –Jasper me cogió y apretó más contra él- Si Carlisle y Esme pueden hacerlo ¿por qué no nosotros?

-¡NO! – gritó Emmet, con un pie dentro del Jepp- la idea fue de tu _encantadora_ mujer, así que ella pringa con nosotros. ¡¡Manten las manos donde pueda verlas Jaspercito!!

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con él? – me dijo Jazz. Me di cuenta de que Edward y Bella ya estaban sentados en el Volvo y todos nos esperaban a nosotros. Fue Rosalie y Edward los que contestaron, a la vez.

-Porque Emmet y Alice juntos son demasiado peligrosos. – sonreí, porque era cierto. Jasper, lentamente, se arrimó un poco más a mi, dejando sus labios cerca. De fondo oí como Bella llamaba a Emmet.

-_grgrgrgrgrgrgr El lado oscuro os llama_ – Emmet, con la careta de Darth Vader, nos había interrumpido.

-¿Y quién es el lado oscuro? – preguntó Jasper.

_-grgrgrgrgrgr La princesa Beia._ – Reímos un poco sobre las pintas de Emmet y cada uno fuimos a un coche diferente.

-Edward…-dije, pensando en lo que Rose y él acababan de decir. Él solo leyó mi mente

-No.

-Edward…¿por favor?

-No, y es un no rotundo Alice. Mi coche es mi coche, y no te dejaré hacer una carrera contra Emmet con el.

-¡Una carrera! –gritó Emmet desde su asiento- ¡Edward! ¡¡es una carrera!!

-No – volvió a decir mi hermano.

Comencé a imaginarme a Bella en lencería, mientras pensaba que era una pena que él no pudiese ver ni tocar nada de eso…Edward carraspeó y salió del coche, dejando el asiento del piloto libre

_¿Ha funcionado?¡Ha funcionado! Tranquilo Edward, convenceré, algún dia, a Bella para que se ponga esos conjuntos para ti._

No me podía creer que Edward hubiera caído tan fácilmente, pero no me paré a pensarlo. Me senté, arranqué y Rosalie comenzó la cuenta atrás.

-5,4, Emmet quita la mano de ahí,2,1. ¡Ya!

El sonido de las llantas al acelerar me inundó los oídos. Habíamos comenzado nuestro domingo de picnic.

* * *

En el anterior capitulo no pude dejar ningun comentario final, así que se lo diré ahora: Gracias a las que me dejaron su momento favorito!!

**Ninee95, elsa92, cullen's nicky, Angie Cullen O-shea, Brenda Liz, Bells-15, AndyMoon-Twilighter/And1thap_Cullen_Black** (=D), **pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea, emi´s cullen **son buenisimas!

Gracias, Gracias, GRACIAS por su apoyo!!

Un beso grandisico y _gracias por leer!_

P.D : Ohh, por favor, Reviews Reviews!! Que no saben lo que me gustaria llegar a los 100 antes de que se acabe el fic!!!!!


	36. Chapter 36 Lugar

**Capitulo 36-LUGAR**

**Bella POV**

-Aquí va mi chiste, preparaos porque es muy muy gracioso: Este es el contestador automático de un hospital Psiquiatrico.

Gracias por llamar al Instituto de Salud Mental, la compañía más sana para sus momentos de mayor locura...

-Emmet…-dijo Edward

-"Si usted es obsesivo-compulsivo,  
presione repetidamente el número 1".

-Emmet, ¿¡aun te queda un libro!?- dijo Jasper

-"Si usted es co-dependiente,  
pídale a alguien que presione el no. 2 por usted".

-Déjalo ya Emm- habló Rosalie

-"Si usted tiene múltiples personalidades,  
presione el 3, 4, 5 y 6".

-Emmet, hemos venido a pasar el día no a que vuelvas a molestarnos con tus chistes! –replicó Alice.

-"Si usted es paranoico,  
nosotros ya sabemos quien es usted, sabemos lo que hace y sabemos  
lo que quiere, de modo que espere en línea mientras rastreamos su  
llamada".

-Jajaja, ese me gusta- dije, y todos me miraron

-"Si usted sufre de alucinaciones,  
presione el 7 en ese Teléfono gigante de colores que usted (y sólo  
usted) ve a su derecha".

"Si usted es esquizofrénico,  
escuche cuidadosamente y una pequeña voz interior le indicará que  
número presionar".

-No puedo creer que estemos de nuevo escuchando chistes…

-"Si usted es depresivo,  
no importa que número marque nada conseguirá sacarlo de su  
lamentable situación".

-Eso es cierto- dijo alguien, yo tenía mi atención puesta en Emmet

-"Si usted sufre de amnesia,  
presione 8 y diga en voz alta su nombre, dirección, teléfonos,  
cédula, fecha de Nacimiento, estado civil y el apellido de soltera  
de su madre".

-…¿?

-"Si usted sufre de indecisión,  
deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono... O antes del  
tono... O después del tono... O durante el tono. En todo caso  
espere el tono".

"Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo,  
presione 9.  
Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo  
presione 9.  
Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo  
presione 9". Muahahahahahahaha…¿A que es bueno?

-Oh, si…como todos tus chistes Emmet. – le dijo Jasper.

Miré al suelo, a la hierba que estaba debajo de nosotros. Alice lo había planeado todo al dedillo. Después de salir de casa nos dirigimos hacia Seattle como una bala, ya que Alice y Emmet hacían una carrera, en la que Alice ganó.

Al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo el Volvo, pequeño en comparación al Jeep, habia ganado al gran coche de Emmet, pero Edward me explicó que una vez que Alice se puso delante, le fue fácil seguir en esa posición, ya que ella adivinaba los movimientos de Emmet y ella le cortaba el paso. Como no, Alice aprovechando todo lo que podía de su don.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño merendero no había nadie. Las mesas de madera estaban firmemente sujetadas al suelo y un lago estaba justo en frente. Los arboles crecían en rededor, haciendo del lugar un sitio más rural. Las montañas se perdían al final, el paisaje era hermoso.

Pero Alice no me lo puso fácil, claro que no. Ya decía yo que, si nos íbamos a quedar aquí, en el merendero, me hubiera dado otro tipo de ropa. Alice nos condujo a través del bosque, mientras que los hombres cargaban con todo. Edward me sujetó un par de veces, antes de que cayera al suelo, pero el suelo no estaba ni tan empinado ni tan lleno de raíces como para caerme continuamente. Y eso lo agradecí, hasta que llegamos a un paso donde un riachuelo cruzaba por nuestro camino y, o se saltaba (lo cual para mi era imposible ya que la separación era algo grande) o se cruzaba por un pequeño tronco caído, que hacía de puente. Lo miré asustada, me veía en el suelo. Rosalie y Alice pasaron las primeras sin ningun problemas, como si el riachuelo no estuviese ahí, pero cuando me tocó a mi, no me moví del sitio. Miré a Edward, esperando a que encontrara alguna solución, yo sola no podría conseguir pasar. Él, divertido, dejó su carga en el suelo y me levantó, pasándome hacia el otro lado. Volvió, con suma rapidez, al otro lado y cruzo con sus hermanos.

Seguimos de nuevo a Alice, hasta que los árboles dejaron paso a un terreno liso, con hierba y con ausencia de árboles. Un claro. No era tan bonito como el nuestro en Forks, pero no podía negar que se veía bien.

-¡A que es fantástico!¡Aquí no nos molestará nadie! – había gritado.

Emmet, Jasper y Edward dejaron todo sobre la hierba y Alice empezó a montarlo todo.

Puso un pequeño mantel sobre el suelo y allí colocó las cestas de comida que llevábamos. No sé por qué había traído tanto, si la única que comía era yo. Colocó cada cosa en su lugar y nos miró, satisecha.

-¿Ya está?¿Ni sillas, ni mesa, ni lámparas, ni cocina, ni barbacoa, ni televisión, ni armario? ¿Solo eso? –apunté a la cesta y al mantel.

-Bella, estamos de camping ¿no es así como se hace?

-Sí, claro, pero pensaba que…no se, se trataba de ti Alice, todo lo haces a lo grande.

-Sí, puede ser-enarqué una ceja a ese "puede ser"- pero quería hacer esto bien, como se hace siempre. ¡Incluso nosotras nos pusimos ropa de deporte! ¿La gente suele ir así?¿no?- le contesté que sí, y todos nos sentamos en la hierba alrededor de la comida.

Charlamos unos minutos, y luego Emmet dijo su chiste.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Jasper

-¿Dónde está qué? –le dijo Emmet

-El libro de los malditos chistes, donde lo tienes escondido.

-No puedo decírtelo, si lo hago lo matarás.

-Muy listo hermano

Alice sacó comida y me la empezó a poner delante.

-A por todo- me dijo con una sonrisa. No pensaría que me iba a comer los tres platos (uno con fruta, otro con pastelitos, y otro lleno de magdalenas, croassaints…) yo sola ¿no?

-Alice, es demasiado.

-Bueno, tu come lo que te apetezca, mientras que pruebes bocado, estoy contenta.

Y así lo hice. Me sorprendí cuando me termine el plato de fruta entero. Estaba hambrienta.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Rosalie, cuando yo acababa de terminar de comer

-Las 10:30 _cuchi cu_- le contestó Emmet. Rosalie se le quedó mirando, como si Emmet estuviese loco y le dijo algo sobre un alma y ahora eso.

-¡¡Que buena hora!!-dijo Alice- ¡vámonos a explorar!

-¡Qué!- grité, con mi expedición para venir aquí me había sobrado.

-Que si Bella, vamos anímate. Quiero que veas algo, te gustará, ya verás.

Caminamos, caminamos y caminamos, tropecé, tropecé y tropecé como ningún día, pero aun así me sentía bien. Mientras que recorríamos los bosques Alice, Rosalie y yo hablábamos sobre cosas que podríamos hacer, o sobre lo divertido que sería ver a los chicos ebrios en un escenario, incluso hasta del tiempo, todo lo que se pasaba por nuestra mente, lo decíamos.

Bajé la vista al suelo y cuando volví la cabeza hacia arriba vi a Rosalie y a Alice con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté. Alice movía la cabeza de un lado para otro

-¿Es que no saben ya que podemos oírle aunque estén 100 metros por detrás? –dijo Rosalie

-Yo creo que la ponzoña les afectó a la cabeza- me reí tanto del comentario que Rosalie tuvo que aguantarme por el brazo.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-pregunte

- - - **Rosalie Pov** - - -

Alice y Bella andaban conmigo cuando los oí, a cierta distancia de nosotras

-Dios, Rosalie va a alucinar con lo que le voy a hacer

-No hace falta que seas tan gráfico Emmet.-dijo Edward

-Pues yo hoy quería estar a solas con Alice, pasar con ella un tiempo, para hablar…-silencio

-Jajajajajajajaja-rieron Emmet y Edward-¿¡¡Para hablar!!?-dijeron a la vez y volvieron a reir

-Vale, vale, no solo para hablar…tu no deberías reírte tanto Edward

-¿Cómo?

-Eres tu el que sigue virgen

-Ohhhh, Edward, ¡eso duele!

-Cállate Emmet, sabes que no puedo…

-Vaamos hermano, Jasper tiene razón. –Edward no contestó- Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte.

-Sí Edward, y entonces…ataca- le dijo Jasper

-¿Ataco?

-Sí, ya sabes-dijo Emmet- le dejas ver tu encanto.

-Estáis locos…¡Jasper, Emmet! ¡¡Dejar de imaginar eso!!

-No se puede disfrutar ni un momento con Edward cerca…¡Jo! Ahora que estaba en lo más interesante.

-Creo que estaría bien que dejáramos esta conversación.

- -** - - - - -** - - -

**Bella Pov**

-¡No! – dije cuando me dijeron de lo que estaban hablando.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo-dijo Alice.- rectifico, sí que me lo creo, es propio de ellos…más de Emmet, en verdad…

-Ya sabes Alice –le dijo Rosalie- las costumbres se pegan.

Anduvimos unos metros más, hasta que los arboles escasearon y me dejaron ver un paisaje hermoso. Una pared de roca estaba frente a mi y una cascada bajaba por la roca. Habia un estanque, que recogía el agua que caía. Todo estaba rodeado de un verde natural, con algunas zonas donde habian flores blancas, amarillas y rojas.

-Wow…- estaba parada, admirándolo todo.

-¡Te dije que te gustaría! ¡Y no has visto lo mejor! – Alice y Rosalie abrieron los ojos y se miraron. Luego Alice negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haceis?- dijo Jaser. Los chicos ya nos habían dado alcance.

-¿¡A que no te has traido las mantas y todo lo que te dije!?- le grito Alice.

-Ah, ya si, me lo dijiste, pero yo le dije a Edward que se encargara él-Alice miro a Edward, que se habia puesto a mi lado.

-Ya, sí, pero yo le dije a Emmet que se hiciera cargo- Alice miró a Emmet

-Ummm, sí, pero yo le dije a Bella que cargara las bolsas- y él me miró.

-¡Eh!-le recriminé- ¡Tú no me dijiste nada!

-Mmm, es cierto. Je-je-je-je…-todos quedamos esperando a ver si decía algo-…je. Por cómo me miras, Alice, supongo que me vas a hacer ir a por todo.

-En efecto Emm.

Emmet voló por el bosqué y desapareció en forma de borron.

-¿Qué tiene que coger?

-Ya te dijo Alice que esto no era lo mejor – me explicó Rosalie- Hay que darse un baño para verlo.

Las miré y me sonrieron con una gran sonrisa, de las que dan miedo por lo que te hacen hacer. Unos pocos minutos después Emmet volvió con unas cuantas mochilas en sus manos y colgadas de su hombro. Las arrojó todo al suelo. Alice sacó algo de la mochila e inspeccionó los árboles. Se acercó a una rama baja de un árbol cercano y colocó el objeto que tenía en sus manos, que al final solo ser una cámara digital. Toqueteó algunos botones y nos dijo que nos pusiéramos frente a la cámara para hacernos una foto.

-Vamos.- me dijo Edward, cogiéndome de la mano. La apreté, disfrutando de su tacto.

-¡Tenéis que decir patata! – gritó Alice, aun tocando los botones de la cámara.

-¿Patata?- dijo Jasper

-Sí Jasper, esa cosa marrón que comen los humanos, que crecen de la tierra ¿eh? – le dijo Emmet, poniéndose al lado de Rosalie.

-Ya se lo que es una patata Emmet, lo que quiero decir es que ¿por qué siempre se dice patata? Por qué no…¿lechuga?

-La lechuga es para los flojuchos, deveria decirse…SALCHICHA – Gritó Emmet alzando su puño al cielo

-Agg, Emm- contestó Rosalie.- Eso es demasiado pesado…que tan un SANDWICH?

-Pero sería demasiado raro decir Sandwich – espeté- sería algo como…¡LASAÑA! –Edward me contestó

-Pero creo que eso no sería correcto , ¿no debería englobarse toda la comida? Debería decirse ¡ALIMENTO!

-No, no, no Salchicha es mucho mejor

-Tss…Sandwich es perfecto

-Y Lasaña

-Alimento es el correcto

-No

-Sí

-Que no

-¡¡CHICOS!! –gritó Alice, dejando la cámara y viniendo hacia nosotros- ¡Da igual como sea! ¡El caso es sonreir! ¡No digan nada!

-No no, decimos patata, que es la que se usa- dijo Rosalie

Alice se puso al lado de Jasper

-En 5 segundos sacará la foto.

Esperamos el tiempo que Alice dijo y luego la cámara disparo la foto.

-¡Patata! – gritamos cinco de nosotros- ¡Salchicha!- gritó Emmet.

Alice recogió la cámara y la guardó. De una de las mochilas sacó lo que me pareció ropa de baño y se nos acercó

-Toma Rose. Y el tuyo Bella. Vamonos allí a cambiarnos. ¡Chicos! ¡Vuestros bañadores están en esa mochila!

Y nos alejamos adentrándonos entre los árboles.


	37. Chapter 37 Baño

**Capitulo 37 - Baño**

**Bella POV**

Al final no nos alejamos tanto. En vez de adentrarnos en el bosque nos escondimos detrás de una roca. Estaba segura de que nos habíamos alejado por mi, porque a Alice o a Rosalie les daría igual cambiarse delante de sus esposos. En cuanto a mi, si viera a Edward cambiarse delante de mi…seguramente me daría la vuelta, dándole intimidad y escondiendo mi vergüenza.

Alice me había dado un bañador, de color negro y azul, con una espalda muy descubierta. Suerte que estaba depilada, aunque imaginaba que si no lo hubiera estado Alice hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

Las chicas ya estaban preparadas y me esperaban. Rosalie llevaba un bañador blanco que dejaba la mayor parte de su abdomen al descubierto, ya que la parte de arriba con la de abajo comunicaban con unas tiran alrededor de su abdomen. Sorprendente y preciosa, así era Rosalie. Alice me esperaba con un bañador, uno de esos que se cortan encima del pecho, de palabra de honor y con la espalda tan destapada que creía que cuando se agachara se le vería alguna nalga. El bañador era de un tono rosa suave. Dulce, muy dulce, así era Alice.

Y luego estaba yo, con mi escote en forma de corazón, pero sin nada que valiese tanto la pena, por lo menos, no igual que ellas.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a donde nos encontrábamos antes. Los chicos ya estaban listos.

Por el camino estuve pensando en que Edward estaría en bañador, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa demasiado diferente era verlo con mis ojos.

Podía verle tan nervioso como yo, pero sin ese color rojo que seguramente coloraría mi piel. Su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas, estaban al aire libre, dejando ver su figura musculosa, aunque no tanto como el gran Emmet, porque cuando lo vi de refilón casi di un saltito, era imposible que tuviera más musculo del que aparentaba, pero esa era la verdad.

Edward se acercó a mi, ya que yo me había quedado parada. Estaba sonriente, pero aun algo nervioso, y cuando se acercó y me tocó la mejilla, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lo que daría por que en este momento estuviéramos solos.

No me moví, porque temía que si lo hacía me abrazaría a él y a partir de ese momento, toda yo sería un caos.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmmjmmm? – contesté, aun perdida en sus ojos y en la corriente

-¿Qué estás pensando? – era como si no tuviese fuerzas para articular palabra, que con solo mirarle me bastara, y es que era así, pero me obligué a contestarle.

-Te ves…hermoso – dije, sin poder mentir.

-Creo que no hace falta decir que tu te ves mil veces mejor que yo ¿verdad amor? – sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

-Vale ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Jasper. Me fijé en él. Me fijé en las cicatrices de su piel, las que se dibujaban en su musculada espalda y en sus fibrosos brazos.

-Detrás de la cascada hay una cueva. Hay que traspasarla.

Jasper, Emmet y Edward se miraron y sonrieron. Corrieron hacia el agua y se tiraron en bomba.

-No pueden evitarlo – dijo Rosalie antes de saltar al agua.

-¡Vamos Bella!- me dijo Alice antes de entrar a agua de cabeza.

Me mordí el labio, no es que fuera muy hábil en estas cosas. Flexioné mi pierna y meti el pie en el agua – estaba fría. Cuando subí la pierna para colocarla de nuevo en el suelo me destabilicé y caí al agua. Saqué la cabeza del agua y empecé a dar saltos, el agua estaba muy fría. Oia risas. Mi cabello estaba por toda la cara y en vez de intentar apañármelo con las manos me metí de nuevo de en agua y lo dejé todo detrás de mis orejas.

Cuando salí del agua y abrí los ojos, delante mia estaba Edward. Esta vez, si me preguntaba algo si que no podría contestarle. El agua le llegaba por la cintura y de su pelo, ahora un poco más oscuro, caían gotas, igual que de su cuello resbalaban gotas de agua. No me atreví a ver como avanzaban esas gotas, porque el solo hecho de imaginármelo ya me hacia sentir ansias de tocarle. Tragué saliva. Lo raro es que él, aunque en su cara hubiera una sonrisa pícara (de esas que me hacen desfallecer), parecía igual que yo, o eso es lo que me trasmitían sus ojos.

De momento Edward abrió los ojos sorprendidos y luego alguien carraspeó

-Bueno, ¿estamos a lo que estamos? – dijo Emmet.

Avanzamos por el agua y a unos pasos estuvimos todos juntos. Alice y Jasper tomaron el primer lugar, seguidos de nosotros y detrás nuestra Emmet y Rosalie y sus risas complices . A saber que estarían haciendo, que estarían tocando.

Atravesamos la cascada y me di cuenta de que detrás de esta había un espacio entre la pared de piedra y el agua y delante de nosotros, en la pared, había un gran hueco negro. La cueva, o la entrada a ella.

-Vamos a tener que sumergirnos – dijo Jasper

-¿¡Cómo!? – dije alarmada

-Tranquila, yo puedo llevarte – me dijo Edward al oído. Los cuatro se sumergieron bajo el agua y entraron en la oscuridad. Edward me miró.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Súbete a mi espalda y coge aire.-hice lo que me dijo, y me agarré muy fuerte, poniendo mis manos en sus pecho, haciendo círculos sobre su piel con un dedo de mi mano.

-Edward – dije antes de sumergirnos- ¿Por qué te sorprendiste antes? Cuando pusiste los ojos en blanco

-Emmet, Jasper y sus pensamientos…supongo que entenderás si te digo que pensaron "ataca" – rei, él sabia que yo sabia de qué habían hablado. – Coge aire, no tardaremos mucho.

En un rápido momento estábamos en el otro lado. Casi no me habia enterado del viaje. La cueva estaba iluminada haces de luz, ya que entre las paredes, que parecía de rocas apiladas, se colaban rayos de luz. El agua se veía translúcida, de un color azul hermoso, era un lugar que encandilaba.

-Otra vez wow…

Pasamos un rato en la cueva, pero salimos cuando empecé a temblar. Por muy bonita que era la cueva, el agua seguía igual de fría. Aunque, cuando salí del agua y me permití echarle un vistazo a Edward me di cuenta de que el frío que habia pasado habia merecido la pena, ¡y tanto!

Alice sacó toallas de las mochilas y me puso tres encima, mientras que ellos se iban pasando las toallas para secarse. Luego sacó ropa y nos vestimos.

-Puedes dejarte en bañador, no hace falta que te cambies. – Alice me pasó un vestidito negro suelto. – Creo que es hora de volver, ya es la hora de comer.

Esta vez no fuimos caminando a paso humano, sino que yo me subí a la espalda de Edward y él corrió tan rápido que los árboles eran manchurrones verdes en nuestro camino.

-¡Mi libro! – gritó Emmet al llegar al claro donde se encontraban todas nuestras cosas- ¡Lo habia dejado aquí!

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Jasper. Él miró a Edward sin que Emmet se enterara.

Por supuesto, yo entendía aquella mirada. Edward y yo habíamos sido los primeros en llegar y, aun conmigo a su espalda, habia cogido el libro de chistes de Emmet y lo habia enterrado.

-Esto es el destino Emmet, alguien no quiere que cuentes chistes.- dijo Rosalie

-Donde está ese alguien ¡¡¡¡que lo voy a machacar!!!!- todos nos reimos. Emmet estaba de aquí para allá buscando.

Los demás nos sentamos alrededor del mantel con la comida. Alice, igual que por la mañana , sacó muchísima comida. Ensalada, pastel de carne en cuadraditos pequeños, macarrones…

-Alice…

-Tienes hambre, tienes que tenerlo, el deporte lo da ¿no? Pues venga- tenía razón, tenia hambre, pero no _tanto._

Cuando terminé de comer, Emmet aun seguía buscando su libro. Alice y Jasper estaban al otro lado del mantel, ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Rosalie estaba en el lado izquierdo, mirando a Emmet, que se tocaba la cabeza, pensando. Decidí tumbarme y apoyé mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward, que me miró y me regalo una gran sonrisa. Me apartó el cabello que se me habia movido y que se habia puesto en mi cara.

-Este es un buen lugar para echar una cabezadita – dije mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi frente

-¿estás cansada? Puedes dormir si lo deseas – me contestó

-No, aun no lo estoy, pero es un lugar relajante

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aquííííííí!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Emmet- ¡¡¡¡lo encontré!!!! – vi como Edward apretaba los labios.

-¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó Rosalie

-Estaba enterrado-dijo Emmet mientras miraba a Edward

-¡Y por qué no lo dejaste ahí! – gritó ella

-Porque es ¡mi! libro. Y ahora…Edward, levanta que no quiero hacer daño a Bella.

-¿Quieres pegarme Emmet? – dijo Edward, entre divertido y desafiante.

-No, quiero patearte tu duro y blanco culo. ¡Has robado mi libro y lo has enterrado!¡He seguido tu aroma! – Edward solo sonrió. Le vi en los ojos que estaba deseando levantarse y jugar-pelear con Emmet.

Miré a Jasper, él tendría que impedir que se hicieran daño ¿no? Pero él estaba igual de emocionado. Así, que si quería que no se pelearan, debería ser yo la que hiciese algo.

-Espera, no os peleis.

-Tranquila Bella – me dijo Jasper, seguramente notando mi preocupación – siempre están así, parece que van en serio, pero luego terminan los dos en el suelo riéndose, son unos 'rajaos' – al terminar, se rio

-¿¡Que somos qué!? – gritaron los dos hermanos.

-Ya me habeis oído, ¡rajados! – grito Jasper riendo y poniéndose de pie

-Bella, vuelvo en seguida amor, voy a demostrarle a algunos que lo que piensan es erróneo.

-Vale, pero tener cuidado. – Los tres rieron ante mi comentario.

Me sente y crucé mis piernas, viendo el espectáculo, al igual que Rosalie y Alice. Los tres, apartados de nosotras por unos metros se movían y volaban por los aires mientras las risas los inundaban.

Pensaba que Emmet era el que saldría mal parado de esto, porque de los tres era él el único que no poseía un don, pero la fuerza bruta estaba de su parte.

-Como niños – dijo Alice

-¡¡Peor!! – grito Rosalie riendo. Nos unimos a sus risas.

Pasaron como media hora jugando a darse porrazos y luego, como predijo Jasper, los tres estaban sobre la hierba riéndose juntos. Luego se sentaron con nosotras.

-¿Quién ha ganado? – preguntó Rosalie

-Yo – dijeron los tres a la vez y volvieron a reir. Edward paso su mano por mis espalda y la colocó en mi cintura, mientras yo me maravillaba viéndole reir sin parar. Igual que cuando mi padre reia parecía más joven, Edward parecía más humano.

-Sí, sería gracioso – dijo él a mi lado

-¿Gracioso el qué? – pregunté.

-A Emmet se le ha ocurrido hacer bromas telefónicas.


	38. Chapter 38 Llamadas telefónicas

**Capitulo 38 - Llamadas telefónicas**

**Bella POV**

-A Emmet se le ha ocurrido hacer bromas telefónicas.- me explicó.

-¡¡Oh sí!! – Alice palmeo sus manos delante de ella- ¡Sí!¡Sí! ¡Necesitamos el móvil!

Fue Rosalie la que sacó de una mochilita un objeto plateado.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo a Alice- ¿A quién vamos a llamar?

-Podemos empezar con…¡Jessica!

Alice marcó y puso el móvil en medio, con el manos libres.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir? – el móvil comenzó a dar señal.

Primer pitido

Segundo pitido

Tercer pitido

-¿Hola?¿Quien es? – Alice puso el número desconocido

-¡¡Buenos días!!

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Jessica.

-¿Esta el Sr. Riau? De nombre Smith – dijo Alice. Intenté no reirme, Jessica al oir eso sabria que se trataba de una broma.

-¿Smith Riau? No conozco a ningún Smith Riau. Además, ¿Qué apellido es Riau? Seguro que no es de por aquí ¿verdad? Yo me cambiaría el apellido. No, no conozco a ese tar Smith, aunque ¿está bueno? Porque a lo mejor me conviene conocerlo, porque me hace falta un novio pero ya, y ese cabezota de Mike Newton solo me agrada a veces, cuando no babea por _otras…_ ¿tu lo ves normal? El otro dia le dije que si nos íbamos a cenar por ahí ¿y sabes lo que me contestó? ¡Que ya vería si podía! Pero que se ha creido ¿Qué tiene que mirar su atareada agenda? ¿Es que tengo que pedir permiso? Y lo más fuerte es que-

-Ehh…-dijo Alice- ¿Me estás contando tu vida? – era muy de Jessica. Ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta de que era una broma…

-¡Pues claro! ¿Es que no lo oyes? Oye, ¿y tu quien eres?

-Soy del F.B.I. –dijo Alice.

-¡NO! Yo no tuve nada que ver con los monos de aquella exposición! – todos entrecerramos los ojos.

-Si me lo explicas te dejaré libre.- dijo Alice

-¿Seguro? Bueno, el caso es que el estúpido de Mike me llevo a ver los distintos tipos de monos que habia en el mundo. Se supone que eso era una cita romantica ¡Romantica! Eso no es nada-

-Cíñase a lo ocurrido por favor, me da lo mismo qué paso con Mike.

-Claro, claro. Bueno, en una de las jaulas estaban los monos de no se donde, tan poco es que me fijara, quería irme a mi casa. No habia nadie en esa sala y Mike me dijo que seria excitante entrar dentro de la jaula de los monos ¡Usted se cree! – Alice carraspeó- si si, me ciño. Entramos de extranjis y los monos eran muy salvajes…uno se me echo a la cara, ¿y sabes lo que hacia Mike? ¡Reírse y decir que no era lo suficientemente guapa para el mono! ¡¡Yo!!¡¡Suficientemente guapa!! Agarré al mono y lo tire al suelo con toda la delicadeza que yo poseo, pero el mono se quedo en el suelo…

-Que delicadeza por dios…- dijo Alice, y tuve que contener la risa, recordando que estaba en manos libres.

-Bueno, es que el burro de Mike me habia dicho fea! Estaba enfadada…¿me van a detener?

-¡No! que va, por eso no detenemos a la gente, usted tranquila

-Oiga, señora

-¡Señora! – gritó Alice más que alarmada

-Bueno, como se llame ¿eso mejor? Quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿en el F.B.I hay….tios buenos? Pero de esos que tienes como abdomen una pila, de esos en los que se puede rallar queso ¿me entiende?

-Sí, con que me hubiera dicho guapo sobraba _mujer_.

-Señorita, mejor. –contestó Jessica.

-Bueno, como sea. Sí claro que hay. Ahora mismo tengo a tres hombre a mi lado. ¡Saluden chicos!

-¡Buenas tardes señora!- dijo Jasper

- Señorita – volvió a repetir Jessica un poco asqueada

-¿Qué tal está? – dijo Edward

-¡Hola chica tan fea que no la aceptan ni siquiera los monos! – grito Emmet.

Eche mi espalda hacia la hierba y tape mi boca, impidiendo que se escucharan mis carcajadas

-gggggrrrrrr, ya puedes estar bueno…- dijo Jessica algo bajo.

-¡Y tanto! ¿De donde te crees que sacan el queso rallado? Muahahahaha

-¡Eh! Yo…esa risa…la he oído en algún lado…Ahora que lo pienso, vuestras voces me parecen familiares

-Normal- dijo Alice- ¡somos el F.B.I.! Nos operan y nos cambian las voces para que no nos reconozcan

-Ya…pero es que…me recuerdas a Alice…¿sabes quien es? Es una chica enana que se cree que todo es rosa y es hiperactiva. Angela dice que es una buena chica…¡ja! Buena chica los…creo que va a por Mike…si, porque me tiene envidia, yo lo se. Y, se va a enterar, porque cuando vaya a por él atacaré a Jasper (su novio) y se verá tan bien conmigo que ¡nunca querrá volver con ella!- Los ojos de Alice daban miedo, apretaba peligrosamente el móvil, acechándolo con destruirlo en cualquier momento.

-Pero – dijo Jasper quitándole a Alice el móvil de las manos- si no te quieren ni los monos ¿Cómo te va a querer ese tal Jasper?

-Pero que lo monos me quieren! Solo que ese estaba enfermo ¡seguro!

-Claro, claro…de todos modos yo no apuntaría tan alto eh Jessica

-¿¡como sabes mi nombre!?

-¿Es que tu mente no recuerda que somos del F.B.I.? Vamos Jessica ¡lo sabemos todo! Que no te extrañe ver una camioneta negra cerca de tu casa, jajaja. Bueno, el deber nos llama, hasta pronto Jess! – Y antes de colgar, Alice cogió el móvil y dijo:

-¡Y las pequeñas causan furor! – y colgó. - ¡Será posible! ¡Se la tengo guardada!

-Jajaja, vamos hermana, sabes que nadie podrá arrebatarte a Jasper – le dijo Edward- a ver quien es el suicida que lo intenta

-¡¡Jessica!! – gritamos Rosalie y yo a la vez, y reimos

-Venga, ¿a quien le toca ahora?- preguntó Jasper

Nos miramos, sabiendo quién sería la persona "afortunada"

-¡Mike!

Igual que antes, el móvil tenia el manos libres solo que esta vez era Rosalie la que sostenía el aparato

Primer pitido

Segundo pitido

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Mike

-Hola guapo.

-¿Huh? ¿Quién es?

-Soy tu peor pesadilla – tuve que reime ante eso, no pude evitarlo

-Emmm…este no es el numero del psicólogo – jajajajaja…

-Imbecil, no estoy loca – dijo Rosalie.

-¿Entonces qué quieres y quién eres?

-Del F.B.I.

-¿¡Qué he hecho!?

-Si te digo monos…¿lo entiendes?

-¡¡No!! ¡Fue Jessica! ¿Te doy su número? Espera que voy a buscarlo

-No, no, no, si ya lo tenemos, y hemos hablado con ella

-¿Y qué dice?¿La van a encerrar? Espero que por mucho tiempo…- esto último lo dijo como un suspiro, pero el altavoz estaba tan alto que yo pude oírlo.

-No, Mike, no vamos a encerrarla, el caso es que ella…te inculpa a ti

-¿Qué como que dice? – abrí los ojos "¿Qué como que dice?" – ¡Fue ese estúpido mono el que le salto a la cara! Yo no tuve nada, nadita que ver, señora policía.

-Señorita, por favor, no me pintes vieja

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Intentas ligar conmigo Mike?

-Yo…sí ¿estas disponible? – me reí, y esta vez se me escuchó -¿hay alguien más ahí contigo?

-Sí, unas compañeras del F.B.I.

-¡¡Hola!! ¡Cuanta mujer sola y cuanto tiempo libre el mío!

-Ehh…sí, claro, dejemos esto. Bueno, ¿Qué tienes que decir a las palabras de Jessica?

-Que es mentira ¡mentirosa que es! El Lunes tengo que hablar con ella…¡se va a enterar!

-Mejor no hables con ella, ya lo hemos hecho nosotros y sabiendo tu punto de vista de la historia y contrastando cosas, hemos decido hacerle una visita.

-Pero que no sufra – dijo

-Ehh…claro. – Creo que Mike pensaba que íbamos a matarla o algo así. –Bueno, Mike, nuestra charla llega a su fin

-¿¡Pero no me vas a decir tu nombre!? ¡Dame tu numero! O te llamo a la oficina? El teléfono del F.B.I estará en la guía ¿no?

-Claro…somos policías encubiertos ¡pero el numero está disponible para el que quiera!

-Vale, pues yo lo busco y te llamo – Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco

-Tu mejor…espera a que yo te llame ¿eh?

-Yo te espero, guapa.

-Ajá

-¡Ah! Y tus compañeras están invitadas cuando queran!

-Jajajaja, claro Mike, claro. ¡Adios! – y colgó- creía que Mike era mas listo.

-Sí, es lo que suele pensar la gente- dije.

-¿Te lo has pasado pasado bien? – me preguntó Alice

-Mucho , ha sido genial.

-Me alegra – Alice sonrió y se echó en la hieba.

Yo hice lo mismo, y Edward se acostó junto a mi.

Durante un rato solo estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos. En mi mente, las imágenes de él en bañador se mezclaban con todo lo ocurrido hoy. Y creo que él se dio cuenta de cuando pensaba en él semidesnudo y cuando no, sobre todo porque cuando lo hacia notaba como la sangre corría hacia mi cara.

-Tenemos que irnos chicos. – dijo Alice.

Lo recogimos todo en un santiamén y, como antes, los chicos cargaron con todo mientras nosotras íbamos delante, volviendo al pequeño merendero. Pero cuando íbamos a mitad de camino me hizo subirme a su espalda y llegamos al merendero en poco segundos.

Lo metimos todo en el coche, ya estábamos preparados para irno.

-No, más carreras no. – dijo Edward

-No tenia la intención de pedírtelo de nuevo, lo creía imposible.

-Bien, subamos

Alice vino con nosotros, igual que en el trayecto de ida, pero esta vez iba en los asientos de detrás.

-Llegaremos a buena hora- dijo Alice, mientras nos alejábamos del merendero con Emmet pisándonos los talones. – Jasper nos tiene una sorpresa, pero no sé muy bien que es.

-Mmm- dijo Edward

-Yo se que tu lo sabes, así que no intentes deisimular

-Sí, lo sé, pero no pienso decirlo, así que no me sonsaques información, no hablaré

Y con está declaración de Edward, seguimos el camino a Forks, yo, con una inmersa curiosidad por la sorpresa de Jasper.

* * *

**Que será, que será...**

**Bueno, me tardé lo mio, pero es que estuve enferma (un mes de pastillas...¡zas!), más los examenes, no pude hacer mucho, pero espero que los tres capitulos seguidos les reconpensen la espera =D Dejenme Reviews!!! Lleguemos a los 100!!**

**Ninee95,mariiiiii, elsa92, AndyMoon-Twilighter, Estrella, emi´s cullen, rosten ¡¡¡¡gracias y gracias!!!! Son las mejores, es que nunca me cansaré de darles las gracias!!!**

**Y tambien a las personas que, aunque no dejen Review leen la historia, o la agregan a sus Favoritos, en serio, son estupendas!**

**¡Son mi gran apoyo! **

**¡Las quiero!**

aL.


	39. Chapter 39 ¡Ta chan!

_¡No me maten!_

_

* * *

__Capítulo 39: ¡Hora de la sorpresa, hora de recordar!_

**Rosalie POV**

Una gran tormenta se descargaba sobre nosotros. Los coches prácticamente patinaban con nuestros cuerpos dentro. Nos es que me preocupara por mi precisamente, aunque mi ropa pagaría caro el accidente, más bien tenia en mente a Bella.

-Emmet – le dije desde el asiento del copiloto- ¿tienes tú y Alice ir tan deprisa?

-Sí- contestó

-¿Por qué?

-¿¡Cómo que 'por qué'!? – Giré la cabeza rápidamente, asesinándolo con la mirada por su tono- Porque no quiero que Alice me gane de nuevo cariño – Emmet paso su mano por mi rodilla y me sonrió. Aparté la pierna y escupí:

-Mira a la carretera.

-Es difícil teniéndote a ti.

-Si, si, ahora no intentes arreglarlo…- Emmet volvió a sonreír, esta vez mirando el asfalto.- ¿Qué haces Jasper? – pregunté, mientras me giré en el asiento, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Jazz tenia en sus manos un par de hojas y a su lado estaba su móvil, con la pantalla en negro.

-Es una sorpresa Rose.

-¿No me puedes adelantar…?

-No, lo siento, _casi todos_ se enterarían.- Estaba segura de que Alice y Edward oian nuestra conversación, igual que nosotros oíamos la suya; Edward estaba extrañamente hablador, preguntándole cada vez que habia silencio en el coche algo a Alice "¿Cuándo es tu próxima semana de la moda?" "¿Cuándo vas a acompañar a Esme a comprar los materiales para construir aquella pequeña maqueta?" "¿Cuándo va a ser nuestro próximo viaje?""¿Tienes pensado donde?" ¿Desde cuando Edward hablaba tanto?¿Y desde cuando le importaban los planes de Alice?

Volví la cabeza de nuevo a Jasper y todo pareció entrelazarse en mi cabeza, solo faltando un dato.

Jasper tenia una sorpresa para nosotros, la cual habia estado rondando por su mente y, si eso era así, Edward tendría que saberlo. Pero Alice parecía no saberlo, aun teniendo su don. Edward no dejaba que parase de hablar, para mantenerla entretenida. Todo lo que él podía, claro.

El coche se quedó en silencio mientras el motor enfurecía por las sacudidas que Emmet daba al pedal del acelerador.

-Sabes que no vas a poder adelantarla. – dijo Jasper mientras apuntaba algo en la hoja.

Me asomé algo, para ver si podía leer algo, pero antes de leer cualquier cosa Jasper apartó la hoja.

-¿Es una lista?- pregunté

-Es una sorpresa, y como sorpresa, no se te permite ver el proceso de fabricación. – Bufé y crucé mis brazos por mi pecho, poniendo la espalda apoyada en el asiento.

Emmet aun intentaba adelantar a Alice, pero ella siempre le cortaba el acceso.

-Esto es imposible – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría ganar a Alice

-¡Por fin te diste cuenta! – clamé, separando mis brazos.

El coche se sumió de nuevo en un permanente silencio. Jasper estaba ocupado con su 'sorpresa', Emmet apretaba los dientes y maldecía en voz baja, asimilando la derrota, y yo…¡yo estaba aburrida dentro de un coche con dos aburridos!

El silencio se alargó, y cuando no pude más grité:

-¡Emmet!

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo saltando en su asiento.

-Cuéntame un chiste

-¡¡¡ROSALIE!!! –gritó Jasper dejando sus hojas en el asiento- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que estas haciendo?

Claro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, si él me diera conversación ¡no tendría que recurrir a los estúpidos chistes de Emmet! Hice caso omiso a Jasper y miré a Emmet

-Cuéntame un chiste ¡pero! Más te vale que no sean de rubias.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Esto es…chachilistico! – "¿hum?"- venga, venga, ¡¡¡que me sé uno buenísimo!!!

Pensé en los miles de chistes que para Emmet eran "buenísimos" y me arrepentí de haberle dado veda libre para contar chistes "¡Tonta Rosalie! ¡Para que dices nada!"

Emmet se removió en el asiento y comenzó su chiste:

-Estan cinco muchachos tontos en un supermercado y le preguntan al encargado "¿Tienes zumo de zanahoria?" y el chico le dice que no. Al día siguiente van diez chicos tontos y le preguntan al encargado "¿tienes zumo de zanahoria?" y el chico le vuelve a decir que no. Vuelven al tercer dia quince chicos tontos y le preguntan encargado "¿tienes zumo de zanahoria?" y el encargado le contesta que no. Total, que el encargado piensa " Pues si mañana van a venir otra vez, yo compro litros de zumo de zanahoria y me hago rico, de aquí a la jubilación!" El chico compra 500 litros de zanahoria. Llega el día y van 20 chicos tontos al supermercado y le preguntan "¿Tienes zumo de zanahoria?" y el encargado contesta: "¡Sí!" y los chicos le respondes: "¿¡A que está malo!?"

Emmet estaba votando en su asiento, todo producido por la risa, y yo estaba casi imitándole. Incluso Jasper, que estaba tumbado en la parte de atrás sujetándose el estomago, estaba riéndose.

-¡Os dije que era bueno! – gritó entre risas Emmet. Volví a reirme ¡Emmet lo hacía tan real!

Agucé un momento el oído y escuché las risas de mis hermanos en el otro coche. Después de unos segundos todo parecía normalizarse, hasta que ocurrieron dos cosas: Levante la cabeza y Jasper y yo nos miramos en silencio mientras que Alice, en el Volvo, repetía el chiste para Bella.

Las carcajadas volvieron a llenar los coches durante un rato.

***

**Bella POV**

Aparcamos los coches en su sitio habitual y cuando fui a coger algunas bolsas para ayudar a llevarlas dentro Rosalie se me acercó y me cogió por el brazo. Caminamos juntas hacia la casa mientras que me decía:

-Tú tranquila por las bolsas, ya lo harán los chicos ¿eh? – giró la cabeza y guiñó el ojo hacia los tres Cullen que miraban los dos maleteros llenos.

Alice se nos acercó y comenzó a hablar.

-Jasper y Edward están tramando algo…

-Es una sorpresa Alice- le dijo Rosalie

-No sé…tengo la intuición de que voy a ver algo que no me gusta. – Alice abrió la puerta de la casa -¡Ya estamos en casa!

-¡Chicos! ¡Que pronto llegaron!- en cuanto vi a Esme y a Carlisle bajé mi cabeza para mirarme los pies, con toda mi cara roja por la vergüenza.

El pelo de Esme estaba mojado, pegándosele a su cara y mojando su camisa algo arrugad. Noté que unos de los botones de la camisa de Carlisle estaba mal abotonados- haciendo que todos los demás también estuviesen mal. Sus pies descalzos tocaban el frío suelo del hogar. Y también su pelo estaba mojado- de él caían gotas que estaban humedeciendo sus hombros.

-Ehhh…Carlisle – dijo Alice- la cremallera.

Oí el sonar de la cremallera al subir. Creo que se estuvieron mirando en unos de esos momentos algo incómodos, aunque no lo sabia con certeza- yo aun seguía mirando al suelo.

Un gran estruendo salvó el momento. Todos giramos la cabeza para ver a Edward con 4 bolsas en el suelo.

-Eso me pasa por querer cogerlo todo- dijo él en alto. Emmet se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Taaan sobreprotector…no creo que a los bañadores les vaya a pasar algo si los cojo yo.

-Que gracioso eres Emmet

-"¿A que están malos?" – Todos comenzamos – excepto Esme y Carlisle- recordando el chiste de Emmet.

**

Esme y Carlisle se disculparon durante un momento para ir a cambiarse. Mientras los chicos ordenaban todas las bolsas que nos habíamos llevado para el camping.

Alice, Rosalie y yo estábamos sentadas en los sillones, disfrutando de la relajación después de un día movidito.

-Creo que me voy a dar una ducha – dije. Nada me apetecía más.

-Vale, te esperamos aquí abajo, Jasper tiene que enseñarnos 'su sorpresa' – dijo Alice algo enfadada.

Me levanté y antes de irme le dije:

-¿Es que no quieres que lo haga?

-Sí, claro que sí, ¡pero no a costa mía! Me lo está ocultando, tanto él como Edward.

-A todos nos pasa lo mismo Alice- le contestó Rose.

-Pero…sí, no se…es como si me fuese a hacer una broma…se me está yendo la cabeza. Nada, dejémoslo.

-No te obsesiones ¿vale? – dije mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Entré en la habitación de Edward en busca de algo de ropa. Él no estaba allí, a decir verdad, no sabía donde se había metido. Y me parecía raro que desde que volvimos no hayamos estado juntos. Cogí lo primero que encontré: Un camiseta marrón y unos pantalones.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño. Dejé las ropa encima del lavabo y cuando iba a quitarme el vestido me di cuenta de que no habia cerrado la puerta del baño.

-Hola

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he echado de menos ¿sabes? – le dije a Edward mientras entrelazaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Él puso sus manos en mi espalda

-Estaba ayudando a Jasper. Yo también te he echado de menos- besó la piel de mi cuello y luego me miró

-¿Me puedes decir que estáis haciendo Jasper y tu? Creo que a Alice le va a dar algo.

-Alice está acostumbrada a saberlo todo antes de que ocurra, no le vendrá mal saber lo que se siente al recibir una sorpresa. – Edward alzó la cabeza y miró al baño- creo que te ibas a duchar, será mejor que te deje hacerlo. – se separó de mi, pero yo apreté más mi agarre

-¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo?

-Es una buena oferta...pe-

-Nada de peros- le corté. Comencé a andar hacia atrás, aun con mis manos en su cuello. Sabía que me estaba dejando, si él hubiese dicho un 'No' rotundo, no podría haberlo movido- Dime que no te apetece.

-Es tentador…-sus manos bajaron por mi cintura tocando mi cadera y mis muslos- pero no podría contenerme si me meto ahí dentro contigo.

-Eso es lo que quiero – dije acariciando uno de sus botones- que no te contengas.

-Por supuesto, tu siempre pensando en lo menos indicado para ti

-Yo no diría que eso es lo menos indicado para mi…

Edward cogió mis manos y las apartó de su cuello, quedando lo dos separado.

-Dúchate, te espero abajo.

-Aburrido- le dije con una sonrisa. Él se fue con las comisuras alzadas.

**

-¡¡¡Síiiiiii!!! Por fin,venga ¿¡qué es!?

Todos estábamos en el salón. Rosalie le habia explicado a Carlisle y Esme la sorpresa que , con ayuda de Edward, Jasper quería darnos.

-Bueno…no sé si hice bien llamándole sorpresa, pero creo que os gustará.

Jasper sacó un DVD de una carátula. Encendió la tele y le dio al Play.

La pantalla estaba negra al principio, hasta que empezaron a pasar fotos con sutiles efectos entre ellas. Reconocí la primera, ya que yo fui la que la hice: Emmet vestía la ropa que Jasper habia tenido en su armario (ya que Alice la tiró al darse cuenta de que _eso_ estaba en _su_ armario) la cual era igual a la vestimenta de Steve Urkel.

Más y más fotos. Emmet con un traje de pingüino. Fotos con un Emmet bebiendo batidos de fresa mientras Alice se reía. Una foto de Edward, Jasper y Emmet (aun con el traje de pingüino) en el bosque. Fotos de todos nosotros en la plaza del pueblo, cuando le hicimos la broma a Emm. Fotos más recientes, de esta mañana, de nuestra salida de camping.

-Wo…esto es muy bonito…a la par que gracioso- dijo Esme mientras reía…hasta que una foto le llamo la atención más de lo debido.

Eran ella y Carlisle, mirando hacia un lado, con el pelo mojado y la camisa arrugada.

-¡Jasper!

-Vamos…no os podía dejar fuera de la recopilación.

-¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta?- preguntó Carlisle a Esme

-Culpable- dijo Edward- tiré las cajas a posta.- Su sonrisa fue igual que la de un niño cuando hace alguna travesura.- Ahora vienen los videos.

Casí me cai de la risa al ver de nuevo a ver a Emmet bailar con esa ridícula falda

Otro video apareció

"Estos son mis trapos sucios"- decía Emmet en la televisión

"Vamos Em! ¡Que el pueblo te recuerde! " -gritó Jasper

Esta vez tampoco vi más de lo necesario. Con una vista al cuerpo desnudo de Emmet me sobraba. Oi de nuevo El Mamut Chiquitito y a aquella mujer gritar "Pervertido!" , hasta llegar al final con el comentario de Emmet " Y hasta aquí mis trapos sucios. ¿Me devuelves mi tanga?"

-¡Ha sido estupendo! – gritó Alice- Jajaja, menuda sorpresa.

-Espera, espera – le dijo Edward- aun queda una foto.

Alice quitó su sonrisa de la cara y miro a la pantalla.

-Jajajajajaja…- risas constantes. Emmet le daba golpetazos al sofá mientras se carcajeaba. Yo intentaba contenerme, pero era en vano.

-¡Jasper! Pero…¡pero yo la habia borrado! – dijo Alice. Su cara ocupaba toda la pantalla. Su expresión era lo más gracioso, habían sacado la foto cuando estaba teniendo una visión

-Tambien yo soy el culpable – dijo Edward- la guardé en el ordenador después de que os fuerais.

-¡Edward! ¡Por eso no queríais que me enterara! ¡Por esta foto!

Todo el mundo seguía riendo.

-¿Cuándo fue esto? – preguntó Rosalie sobre la foto

-Ayer por la mañana, antes de irnos a comprar todo lo necesario para la broma de Emmet.

Jasper se levantó y quito el DVD.

-¡Ha sido una muy buena sorpresa Jasper! ¡He salido en_ casi todas_ las fotos! – dijo Emmet mientras miraba a Alice.

-Puedo llevarme una copia?- le pregunté a Jasper

-Por supuesto, voy a hacerte una. – Subio a velocidad vampirica las escaleras en dirección a arriba.

Nos quedamos comentando todo lo que habíamos visto. Casi lloré cuando me di cuenta de que el sol se estaba apagando y que hoy era domingo, el dia de volver a casa, el ultimo dia de esta semana.

-Vamos Bella, siempre podremos repetirlo cuando quieras. – me animó Alice.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.

Después de estar otro rato más abajo Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia su cuarto. Empecé a empacar todas mis cosas.

Suspiré

Edward me abrazó por detrás mientras susurraba

-No es como si mañana no nos fuésemos a ver.

-Lo sé, pero…es que esta semana ha sido tan…

-¿divertida?-adivino

-¡Sí! Y loca…no sé si a ti también te ha pasado, pero en estos días todo lo que antes me preocupaba se me ha olvidado. Es como si…solo estuviésemos nosotros ocho.

-Sí, te entiendo. Pero…creeme, puede que la semana se haya acabado, pero las mentes de todos aun siguen funcionando.

Cerré la maleta y me encaré a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Para que dejar aquí la diversión cuando tienen dos sujetos a los cuales pueden manipular a su antojo?

-Estas hablando…¿de Jessica y Mike?

-Exacto

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Bajamos. Edward llevaba mi única bolsa.

Nos despedimos de todos y cuando salimos Alice me gritó "Duerme bien. ¡Mañana tenemos trabajo!"

Durante el trayecto Edward no pudo aclararme nada contundente

-No tienen algo concreto pensado, pero acababan de alquilar un coche negro que se asemeja mucho a los del F.B.I.

-Pobres Mike y Jess.- Edward bufó

-¿En serio? – lo consideré

-No

**

Llegamos a mi casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, asi que Charlie ya debería estar dentro.

-Tu padre te espera.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta

-Muchas gracias por

-Tss- dijo callándome, poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios- no debes agradecer nada. Estaré en tu cuarto en cuanto Charlie esté durmiendo – asentí y él liberó mis labio, pero no por muchos tiempo ya que los suyos me atraparon en un beso fugaz.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- contesté.

Entré en la casa, oyendo el suave motor desplazarse.

-¡Bella! Por fin estas en casa.

-Sí.- dije

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Estupendamente papá. Y tu, ¿cómo lo has pasado?

-Bien, pero nada como el hogar.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos y cuando noté que no tenia nada más que decir dije:

-Voy a ir arriba, dejo esto y hago la cena ¿vale?

-No hace falta Bella, hay pizza.

-Ah…bien, pues me voy a mi cuarto. Voy a emparejar toda la maleta.

-Como quieras

Subi las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Casi me pareció raro que esa fuese mi habitación habitual y no la de Edward. La recorrí con la vista, intentando acostumbrarme, y me puse a hacer la tarea que le habia dicho a Charlie.

Cuando deshice la maleta me tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

"Conclusión: Esta semana ha sido la más alocada de todo mi vida" pensé.

Y con los recuerdos de estos útimos días, el sueño me invadió poco a poco.

* * *

_Bueno, y hasta aquí el fic, pero como ya leyeron, habrá un epilogo con un pequeña bromita con Mike y Jessica. aun queda a donde agarrarse!! jajaja_

_¡AHORA! En realidad, merezco que me maten...xD ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero estuve dos meses con examenes! Los acabe esta semana, asi que fijense...estoy agotada, menos mal que ya tocan vacaciones. _

_**pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea**(gracias!), **BlissVmpKr**(por cierto, ¿de qué es la K? =D), **Rosten**(jajaja. Sí, Ed en bañador O.O no cierro los ojos nunca! xD), **Brenda Liz **(=D, me puse las pilas en un dia xD), **AndyMoon-Twilighter** (quien lo viera...¡quien lo viera! jajajajaja me encataron LOS 4 reviews =D) **elsa92**_

_),**emi´s cullen**(Gracias=D!!) **martuu (**Me alegro de que te gustara!!)** Rosten** (lo siento, lo siento)_

_Lo dicho, LO SIENTO ENORMEMENTE!!! Pero era importante que me pusiese con los examenes. Un besoooo enormeee!!!! Os quiero a todaaaaas!!!!!_

_Gracias por darme un poquitin de vuestro tiempo =D_

_Alba._


	40. Chapter 40 Epílogo

Epílogo

Bella POV.

No podía creerme que fuese lunes. Hace siete días Alice gritaba en el instituto que iba a quedarme una semana con ellos a dormir.

Edward me daba pequeños besos en el cuello, despertándome del modo más dulce que imaginaba.

-Si estás cansada podemos quedarnos – susurró en mi oreja.

-Ni en broma. Quiero ver lo que tienen montado. Además, ayer me dormí temprano y no estoy cansada.

-Como quieras mi amor.

-Me encanta cuando dice eso.

-¿El qué? ¿Mi amor? –dijo sonriendo. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándola.

Su cabeza se dirigió al hueco de mi cuello, justo donde estaba antes.

-Mi amor. Mi amor- decía mientras intercalaba las palabras con besos- Mi amor.

-Tu amor se va a ir a la ducha. – Me levanté, sintiendo como Edward me agarraba de la mano y me invitaba a seguir en la cama.

Duramente me desasí de su agarre- sabía que si no me daba prisa quizá no llegaríamos a tiempo.

-Te quiero. – le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me duché tan rápido como pude, frotando mi cabello y mi cuerpo fuerte y rápido. Cuando salí de la ducha y me sequé con las toallas me di cuenta de que no me llevé conmigo la ropa para cambiarme y la que llevaba puesta estaba algo mojada, ya que la había dejado en el suelo cerca de la bañera.

Me tapé con la toalla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Edward –susurré detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo- voy a entrar. Se me ha olvidado la ropa.

Entré y él estaba sobre la cama, que estaba hecha.

-Mmm…ese vestido me gusta. – dijo mientras me observó de arriba abajo con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que mis piernas temblaran.

Tomé aire y le contesté

-Bueno, pues si te gusta tendré que ponérmelo más ¿mm?

En menos de un segundo noté que Edward estaba detrás de mí. Cerré el armario y noté su mano en mi hombro.

-Tu suavidad es exquisita. – dijo con toda seriedad.

-Hay muchas otras cosas más suaves.

- Pero es _tu_ suavidad lo que me interesa.- Su mano voló de mi hombro a mis manos, cogiendo la prenda de ropa interior que sujetaba.

El sujetador colgaba de su mano mientras lo analizaba.

-Puedes ponértelo si quieres. – le dije riendo.

Edward apartó la vista de la prenda para depositarla en mi.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa horrible idea? – me preguntó

-No sé, lo mirabas como si nunca hubieras visto uno. A lo mejor tenías curiosidad. – volví a reír.

-En realidad estaba pensando en ponértelo a ti.- me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Él. A mí.

-Eh…es que…

-¿Me vas a decir que tienes vergüenza?- apreté los labios, porque era cierto.

Depositó el sujetador en mis manos con una dulce sonrisa.

-Espera – agarré su mano, poniéndole la prenda de nuevo en sus manos.- Pero cierra los ojos.

Edward me hizo caso y yo cogí tan rápido como pude las bragas que estaban en el cajón. Me libré de la toalla y me las puse.

-Me lo puedes poner, pero tendrás los ojos cerrados. – Edward sonrió.

Me puse frente a él, casi del todo desnuda. Mi cara ya se estaba poniendo roja. Él me levantó los brazos y me paso los tirantes del sujetador hasta llegar al hombro. Luego me colocó los aros de la prenda en su sitio, rozándome la piel cerca de mis senos.

-¿Puedo ya abrir los ojos? – me preguntó. Me di la vuelta.

-Sí, ya puedes. – Edward pasó su mano por mi espalda hasta llegar al enganche del sujetador.

-Ya está. –Dijo con sus manos en mis costillas- Mi amor.

Sonreí y me vestí rápido.

Me acerqué a Edward cuando hube terminado, pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir a Charlie? – miré por la ventana, aun era muy temprano- ya se estará levantando si no lo ha hecho ya. ¿No crees que será algo raro que me vaya a estas horas de casa?

-No si Alice y tú tenéis que hacer un trabajo.

-Explica eso.

-Puedes decirle que necesitas ir a mi casa para terminar un trabajo que hoy debéis presentar ambas. No puede decirte que no.

-Mm, buena idea. – dije acercándome hacia él.

Sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos. Muy pronto se me agotó la reserva de oxígeno y tuvimos que hacer un alto.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

Cogí la mochila con todos mis libros y me dirigí a la puerta. Edward se acercó a la ventana.

-Te espero en el coche.

–Por cierto- dije antes de que se fuera- gracias por hacerme la cama. – Edward sonrió mientras saltaba silenciosamente desde mi ventana.

Alice POV.

-¡Espera, espera! Aun no he terminado.

-En serio, no sé cómo las mujeres soportan esto. – dijo Emmet sentado en una silla en mi habitación.

-¿Tanto te cuesta mantenerte quieto durante unos minutos más? – pregunté mientras maquillaba la cara de Emmet con una base, para que su piel pareciese más bronceada.

-No sé para qué preguntas. – dijo Rose sentada en mi cama.

Ella ya estaba lista. Le había aplicado la misma base que le estaba aplicando a Emmet. Le pinté pecas y sus labios parecían más grandes ahora conforme los había pintado. Había querido tintarle el pelo, pero ella no me dejó.

-Ya está- Emmet se levantó y alzó sus brazos, como si estuviera estirándose- ¡Vamos! ¡Que no ha sido para tanto!

-El rímel ha sido lo peor…-Rosalie se levantó y se dirigió a su esposo tendiéndole unas gafas de sol que tendrían que utilizar para que no les reconocieran- Espera…¡Alice! ¿¡Si vamos a utilizar gafas de sol por qué diablos me pusiste rímel!?

Me reí nerviosamente mientras me dirigía – de espaldas- a la puerta. En ese momento oí como la puerta se abría y el aroma de una humana y un vampiro venía a mi nariz

-¡Ya llegaron Edward y Bella! – baje corriendo las escaleras, alejándome de Emmet todo lo posible.

**

-Jasper está viniendo con el coche- dije cuando también Emmet y Rosalie estaban abajo. El grandullón tenía en sus manos un pañuelo con el que se limpiaba el rímel mientras me miraba.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a escondernos?- preguntó Bella desde el sofá.

-El coche es uno de los grandes y tiene ventanillas tintadas. Nosotros veremos pero ellos no. Les he colocado a Rosalie y a Emmet unos micrófonos. Lo oiremos todo desde el coche.- respondí.

-Entiendo que vaya Rosalie, ella fue la que habló con Mike, ¿pero Emmet? – preguntó Edward.

-¿Te crees que me hubiera permitido dejarle fuera – activamente- de la broma? – No hizo falta que Edward contestara, todos sabíamos la respuesta.- Además, recuerda que él es "_el tío superbueno con el que rayamos queso"_

-Oh, sí, es cierto.

-Podéis disponer de mis servicios como rayador cuando queráis- dijo Emmet sonriendo mientras se levantaba la camisa para enseñar su abdomen.

-No seas tan impulsivo ¿eh?- dijo Rosalie, cogiéndole por las manos y poniendo la camisa en su sitio.- Jasper ya ha llegado. ¿Vamos?

Bella POV

Por supuesto, el coche era grandísimo. Parecía que tuviese un cartel de neón en el que se leyera "POLICÍA A BORDO". ¿Se lo habrían alquilado a la propia policía?

Jasper cambió su sitio para sentarse detrás, dejando el asiento del conductor a Emmet.

-Ah, no. Yo conduzco.

-¡Pero Rose! ¡Mira que coche!- exclamó Emmet extendiendo los brazos hacia el auto.

-Lo veo, y por eso conduzco yo. – Rose logró convencer a Emmet con sus métodos de esposa.

Era la primera vez en la que todos viajábamos en un mismo coche. Era divertido. Me sentía como una niña pequeña viajando en el coche de su tío con todos sus primos dentro, yendo de viaje.

Rosalie y Emmet iban delante. Alice y yo íbamos en los asientos traseros. Pero el coche aun tenía una fila de asientos más, dónde iban sentados Jasper y Edward, que hablaban de las expectativas de esta broma.

-¿A qué casa vamos a ir primero? – pregunté justo cuando la casa de Mike nos saludaba desde la calle.

El coche paró justo frente a la puerta.

-¿Está despierto? -Preguntó Rosalie a Edward. Él cerró los ojos antes de contestar

-Sí, desgraciadamente. – Edward puso una cara de asco.

-¿En qué piensa? - inquirió ahora Alice.

-Está pensando en él desnudo con músculos que no tiene y con un miembro entre sus piernas que tampoco pose.

-Eso es chungo hermano – dijo Emmet- menos mal que no puedo ver esa imagen.

-Corred y distraerlo, por el amor que me tenéis. –siguió hablando Edward.- Lo bueno es que está solo. Sus padres ya están trabajando.

-Vale. Vamos Emmet.

-¿Tenéis encendido el micro? – preguntó Jasper. Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras salían.

Alice cogió un aparato, por donde supongo que oiríamos la conversación entre los nuevos "agentes del F.B.I." y Mike.

Rosalie POV

Cuando tocamos a la puerta de Mike nos miramos a la cara.

-Las gafas Emmet. – le dije.

-Es cierto, casi estropeo el plan. – dijo mientras se ponía las lentes.

-¿Quién es? – contestó Mike mientras abría la puerta y bostezaba.

La cara de Mie se descompuso al vernos frente a su puerta. Su boca se abrió, formando una O grande y sus ojos casi se salían de las cuencas. Aun no se había vestido para ir al instituto así que iba enseñando sus calzoncillos blancos sucios y una camiseta gris.

-Us-us-ttedes…-comenzó a tartamudear.

-Buenos días señor Newton- dijo Emmet con una voz muy diferente a la suya. Se sacó del bolsillo una placa y se la enseñó. Yo saqué la mía del bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde Alice la había metido- F.B.I.

No es que fuera a quitarle la ropa a Emmet frente al patán de Newton pero cuando mi esposo dijo 'F.B.I.' tuve que coger aire, había sido tan erótico.

-Ahh-ahh…¿y-y que están haciendo aquí? –

Cambie el tono de mi voz para que no me reconociera

-Hemos cambiado de idea y decidimos visitarle

-¿Tú eres la mujer que me llamó?- preguntó, orientando su cabeza hacia mi.

-Sí, es ella. Una señorita a la que tiene que tratar de Usted

-S-si señor. – Emmet esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Quieren pasar? – dijo Mike mirándome fijamente

-No será necesario. Mike, necesitamos datos.

-Un 42 de pie y XXL de calzoncillos. – Abrí los ojos detrás de las gafas mientras oía como en el coche se reían.

-No ese tipo de datos – dijo Emmet. No me creía lo de XXL.- ¿Cuándo llevó a Jessica Stanley a ver a los monos?

-En realidad todos los días. Debería ver a los especímenes del instituto – Mike comenzó a reírse, como si hubiera dicho un chiste buenísimo. "El único especímen del instituto eres tú, idiota" – Era un chiste. Eh… fue en sábado

-¿Qué día?- preguntó Emmet

-Un sábado

-¿¡Pregunto la fecha!?

-Ah…eh…el sábado pasado…34 por 15 menos 500 – Emmet y yo nos miramos. Mike era alguien…¿extraño? No, esa palabra es demasiado normal para él. – Era otra broma. Je-je-je. El 10 de este mes.

-¿Cuánto le costó la entrada? – pregunté

-Unos…17 dólares. ¿Hum? ¿Y yo cómo me gasté tanto? – se preguntó Mike. Me miró cuando me dijo.-: En ti, chatina, me gastaría más.

Emmet se crujió los dedos, haciendo que la cara Mike se descompuso. Otra vez las risas del coche me distrajeron.

-Bien Mike, tendrá que venir a nuestras instalaciones el próximo viernes ¿está bien?

-¿Y dónde está eso? – Emmet se sacó un papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

-Aquí. Sobre las cinco. Iremos a recogerte y de allí te llevaremos a nuestro cuartel. Si no estamos allí llama a este número. Es _muy _importante que solo llames a este número cuando este allí ¿vale? Vendremos a por ti si llamas antes. ¿¡Está claro Newton!?

-S-sí. – Emmet le entregó el papel a Mike y se despidió de él.

-Adiós Mike.- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Espera chatina- "_la próxima vez que me llame así le pego un puñetazo en la nariz"_- hay alguna forma de que tú y yo…¿me entiendes?

-Me gustaría no entenderte, la verdad.

-Entonces…¿nada de nada?

-Nada. No me van los que se compran ropa interior grande para rellenarla con calcetines ¿eh? – Mike se miró las piernas y se tapó mientras yo entre en el coche.

Todos estaban recostados en los respaldos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ha sido muy bueno! – gritó Alice.

-Sí, bueno, es que nosotros somos muy buenos.- dijo Emmet mientras mi esposo y yo chocábamos las manos.

-¿Qué lugar le has escrito en el papel? – preguntó Jasper.

-Le he mandado a un escampado.

-¿Y qué teléfono le has dado?

-Una línea erótica. Ahí le mantendrán ocupado.

Mientras no reímos puse el auto en marcha y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jessica.

**

-¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con ese traje? – le dije a Emmet después de tocar a la puerta de la casa de Jessica.

El coche estaba justo detrás de nosotros, igual que antes. Oía los pasos apresurados de Jessica hasta la puerta.

-Buenos dí…¡Au! Hola guapo, ¿qué tal?

-F.B.I. – dije sacando mi placa y poniéndosela en las narices.

-¿¡Estáis aquí por lo de los monos!? ¡Creía que todo estaba arreglado!

-Venimos a hacerle un par de preguntas- le dijo Emmet.

-Bueno, si me las vas a hacer tú por mi encantada ¿eh?

-No, yo haré las preguntas. ¿A dónde fueron justo después de entrar en aquel lugar?

-Al aseo.

-¿En qué jaula fue en la que le atacó el mono?

-Creo que fue un lémur. Mira que era feo.

-Bueno, _señora_ Stanley, no debería decir eso cuando su novio Mike dijo que el mono la eligió por fea

-¡Pero que no hizo eso!

-Bien, bien. ¿Y a qué hora pasó el "accidente"?

-Ehh…pues, exactamente no me acuerdo.

-Aproximadamente. – dijo Emmet.

- Sobre las…seis y media.

-Ajá…

-¿Han ido a ver a Mike? – preguntó Jessica, agarrándose al marco de la puerta. Fue Emmet el que la contestó.

-Primero: somos nosotros quienes hacemos las preguntas. Segundo: sí, hemos ido.

-¿Y qué le han dicho?

-Es confidencial _señora_ Stanley.

-Ya os dije que señorita era mejor.

-Bien Jessica, hablaremos contigo otro día. Pásate por aquí el sábado por la mañana. Llama a este número cuando estés allí. Habla con la recepcionista y dile que tenemos que ir a por ti. Ella nos lo comunicará e iremos a por ti. Es importante que vayas, esto es como un asunto de estado. – le dije, ofreciéndole el papel- y no se lo comenté a nadie.

-¿Tú estarás allí?- dijo Jessica prestándole atención a Emmet.

-Me temo que yo estaré rayando queso en eso instante.- Jessica abrió la boca y luego se la tapó con una mano

-¿¡Y no puedo ayudarte!?

-¡Ya está bien! El sábado, por la mañana. No se te debe olvidar.

-Sí, sí…- nos dimos la vuelta, dirigiéndonos hacia el coche y con la vista de Jessica puesta en nosotros. Puesta en Emmet.

Cuando entramos en el coche todos estaban como antes, recostados sobre sus asientos riéndose.

-¡Esto debemos hacerlo más a menudo! ¡La próxima yo!- gritó Alice mientras conducía hacia casa.

-Sí, ha estado muy bien- dijo Bella, irguiéndose en el asiento.

-¿Dónde le has dicho que fuera Rose? – preguntó Alice

-La he mandado a las afueras de Seattle. Gastará _algo_ de gasolina.

-¿Y qué número le diste?

-El de la teletienda. Estará con el teléfono pegado a la oreja un buen rato.

Con risas que retumbaban dentro del coche nos dirigimos hacía la casa.

Jasper POV

Llegamos a la casa justo a tiempo para que a Alice, Bella y Edward les diera tiempo a coger los coches para irse al instituto.

Esme nos esperaba en el salón. Estaba viendo la televisión, un programa de reconstrucción de casas.

-¡Hola Esme!

-Hola Alice, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-¡Estupendo!

Alice subió a nuestro cuarto para coger sus libros. La seguí y entré a la habitación, abrazándola por detrás.

-La próxima vez seremos nosotros los que nos pondremos esos trajes.

-A Emmet y Rosalie le han gustado mucho. – nos reímos, oyendo a nuestros hermanos desde su habitación .

Alice cogió su mochila y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-Tengo que irme, pero esta noche podemos pedirle los trajes ¿vale?

-Te estaré esperando – le di un suave beso, sintiendo como su amor iba creciendo.

-Ahora no, ahora no…¡Jasper! – dijo riendo cuando notó que mis manos iban bajando a sus caderas.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Esta noche.

-Sí, esta noche seré toda tuya.

Bajamos las escaleras.

-Venga o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Edward mirándonos a los ojos.

"_Vosotros también podéis usar los trajes cuando queráis"_

-Lo dudo con tu forma de conducir- dijo Bella contra mi hermano.

Nos dirigimos a los coches y abrí la puerta trasera del Volvo para que Alice entrara.

-Hasta luego cariño. –me dijo Alice

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti. – me dio un rápido beso y el coche arrancó.

Subí a nuestro cuarto y cuando pasé por la puerta del de Emmet y Rosalie grité:

-¡Tened cuidado con los trajes!¡No los rompáis!- la voz de Emmet me contestó algo gracioso

-¡Demasiado tarde!

* * *

Ya está...Estoy en un serio momento lloroso. Lo primero que debo y quiero decir es un enorme GRACIAS. Gracias a cada una de ustedes que ha estado frente a la pantalla del ordenador leyendo esta loca historia. Gracias a las que dejaron los Reviews, que son como mi sueldo. Gracias por estar ahí y perdonarme mis ausencias, han sido muy pacientes conmigo , ¡gracias por serlo! =D

Yo ni tenía en mente cuando comencé la historia que terminaría siendo así de larga. Este fue el primer fic que comencé (le tengo mucho cariño por eso xD), así que no tenía muchas expectativas xD. La empecé a escribir de madrugada en un folio y no tenía ni idea de como comenzar jajaja.

No en serio, ¡voy a llorar y todo! jajajaja

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que les haya sacado una sonrisita por lo menos, que ese era uno de los objetivos!!

¿Últimos Reviews? ¡Por favooooooooooooooooor! =D

¡Un beso a todaaas! ¡¡Las quieroo!! ¡¡¡¡No se olviden de eso!!!!

Alba.


End file.
